


Whumptober 2019

by Rejectedmarvel



Series: Whumptober [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel Whump, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: Whumptober prompts from the lovely @ Whumptober2019 on Tumblr! Irondad focus like last year :D Not a romantic ship!*Warnings will be put before each chapter





	1. Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood and drowning

Peter surface the icy hell with a strangled gasp. The water rippled in his panic, chunks of ice floating around his shaking frame. He heaved, hands trying their hardest to grip the solid ice. His body ached, a numbness already climbing up his legs. 

He gagged, icy water escaping from his lungs as his head slowly rested against the cold surface. Sulfur lingered through the air, smoke rising from the icy forest to his left. Peter blinked, eyes growing heavy as his matted hair froze in the icy wind. 

He needed to get out of the water, he  _ needed  _ to get somewhere warm. 

His hands shook, raw and bloody knuckles peaking through his ripped suit. Peter’s nails dug into the icy, trembling lips losing all feelings in this hellscape. His arms heaved, barley pulling his body out of the chilling water. 

Peter's eyes drooped, vision blurring through his icy eyelashes. His body sank an inch more, waist sinking below the eyes as he fought to stay above the water. 

“K-Karen,” He muttered voice trembling as he tried to pull his numb body upward. “C-Call — C-Call T-Tony.”

His AI didn’t reply, only a brief line of painful static as her voice glitched in and out. His eyes glanced back to the smoking forest body wishing to hop into the fire roaring a few hundred feet away. 

“Karen,” He pleaded hoping someone would hear his call. His body slipped once more. “C-Call Tony — A-Anyone.” 

“-Calling… call-“ Her voice cut out, static going silent. 

“Karen, p-please.”

Peter’s hooded eyes focused on the fire ahead. Images of past events playing through his reeling mind. 

The sirens, the Quinjet spinning out of control. Hydra chasing after the team as Natasha fought to keep the jet in the air. The panic in his mentor’s face, metal arms trying to shove him into a seat. 

An explosion boomed in his ears once more, the warm interior of jet opening up to the chilling blizzard raging outside. The metal fingers holding his arms let go. And then he was falling, falling into the icy hell he laid in now. 

He didn’t even know if anyone else was alive. 

Peter’s bloody hands shook, fingers trembling to find their grip on the ice. His body slips lower, cold water now almost up to his shoulders. Through his blurred vision, painful shakes shot through his body. 

Black dots filled his vision, labored breaths filling the air. He heaved once more, body trying to stay afloat but he only sank deeper. His head rested against the ice, body from his waist and below too numb to even move. 

He glanced up to the gray sky, snow swirling in the wind as he laughed. He was going to die out here, he knew it. 

Peter wanted to fight, to yank himself out of the water. He wanted to find the team and get the help out this frozen wasteland. Maybe even struggle up under a shit ton blankets while having a Stars Marathon with the team while sipping on May’s famous hot chocolate.

_ But he wasn’t going to get to do any of that. _

His hands slipped, weightless body falling under the dark icy water. His eyes glanced over, lungs begging him to surface. 

Peter’s eyes began to close, body slowly letting go and embracing the cold. The underwater world grew dark. His world became still, a male’s voice ringing in his ears. 

He fell deeper unable to respond. His eyes fluttered shut, just barely recognizing the metal hand reaching for him. 

_ And then he felt nothing. _


	2. Whumptober Day 2: Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The building shook beneath Tony, broken metal suit clanging against the rubble as the structure swayed. FRIDAY’s static voice rang in his ears, glitching stats barely displaying. His bloody knuckles tightly gripped another set of bloody hands, body trying to shield the smaller figure. 
> 
> “FRIDAY,” He huffed head resting on the cracked concrete. “FRIDAY I need a way out.”
> 
> “B-Building…B-Building…”
> 
> “FRIDAY now. ” 
> 
> “Mister Stark?”
> 
> Tony glance though his broken helmet, trembling hands finding Peter’s bloody face. Panic rose in his chest, mind trying to find some sort of exit. 
> 
> He was stuck in some floating building, in a floating building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood

The building shook beneath Tony, broken metal suit clanging against the rubble as the structure swayed. FRIDAY’s static voice rang in his ears, glitching stats barely displaying. His bloody knuckles tightly gripped another set of bloody hands, body trying to shield the smaller figure. 

“FRIDAY,” He huffed head resting on the cracked concrete. “FRIDAY I need a way out.”

“B-Building…B-Building…”

“FRIDAY _ now. _” 

“Mister Stark?”

Tony glance though his broken helmet, trembling hands finding Peter’s bloody face. Panic rose in his chest, mind trying to find some sort of exit. 

He was stuck in some floating building, in a _ floating _building. But instead of flying out like any smart person, his suit was just scraps of metal. 

_ Damn Hydra and their need to mess with alien technology. _

Tony wiped the dry blood off Peter’s face as the kid continued to stare at him with his own panic. They were stuck in a crumbling building floating miles from the ground. He stared at his tattered suit, blood spilling from the seems as the kid’s complexion paled. 

_ He was going to blow Hydra sky high after this. _

The kid should not have on this mission, he should be at home safely on the ground. But the team had to bring him along, to put _ his _ kid danger. This wasn’t just himself in some strange and dangerous situation, no, Peter was stuck with him too.

Stuck with him under exploded rubble desperately trying to claw their way out to the team and the Quinjet.

“Don’t worry kiddo we’re almost out of this mess.” He breathed heavily, hands gripping onto his kid as the building shook. “Just a few more feet, I can see the sunlight from here.” 

Another tremor rocked the ground, FRIDAY’s voice roaring with glitchy life. 

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled breathing heavy, hands gripping onto Tony.

“You don’t need to-“

“I should have sensed the bomb,” He croaked. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if I just sensed the damn bomb.”

“Kid it wasn’t your-“ 

“It blew up your suit.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek drawing blood. Panic knotted in his chest, memories of last hour waving over him. 

Truth be told he didn’t give a damn about his suit. After the bomb went off, he could only think about his kid. He could only picture the pool of blood and the way his heart dropped. Bomb be damned, Peter could have died by Hydra’s hands.

Tony lifted Peter’s face gently, face trying to show a calm expression. “No one expected you to find any bombs, Pete. I have tech for that and if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me.”

“But you saved me.”

His heart melted. “Don’t try to sweet-talk me, kid, I’m the one apologizing here.”

Peter cracked a grin. “Care to say that on tape so I can show Rhodey. He might not believe me.” 

“You can tell him yourself when we blow this popsicle stand.”

After the kid nodded, Tony was quick to support him and take most of the weight off of his bloody leg. Slowly but surely they made their way upward towards the sunlight, Quinjet engines echoing in the distance. 

Navigating through the rubble, he watched Peter with worried eyes. The kid’s eyes began to droop, body trembling with each step. 

“Mhm, I hear Steve,” He wheezed pointing upward. 

His heart thumped wildly, arms picking up the weak boy. He heaved, legs shaking as he hurried to the growing sounds. 

“Steve!” He yelled praying the team would hear him. 

Tony’s voice echoed, voices from above getting louder. Soon a panicked head popped through the hole eyes wide. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled followed by a few more teammates. 

“Kid’s pretty hurt,” He huffed finally reaching the opening as Peter tried to wiggle out of his grip. “No matter what he says he's definitely not fine.”

“I’m f-fine.”

“Uh-huh, let’s get you check out,” Steve said taking Peter from Tony’s arms. 

Finally ripping off his broken helmet, Tony sighed eyes glancing back at the rubble below.

“Jesus Tones, you had us scared for a second,” Rhodey sighed leaning against the concrete wall. 

“What? You expect a simple bomb to take-“

Tony couldn’t finish the sentence before the ground shook violently beneath him. Rubble cracking at the seams as a hole opened up beneath his feet. His heart leaped into his throat, body in a straight free fall. 

_ “Tony!” _

_ “Mister Stark?!” _

His body shifted in the chilling air body plummeting to the ground below. Images of his body falling from the portal years ago flashed across his eyes. His vision shifted to Rhodey flying down towards him, situations reversed this time. But this time he wouldn’t be able to walk away, not this high up.

Tony took a deep breath, eyes closing as he waited for the impact. Wind rushing past his ears with one thought reeling in his head. 

_ At least Peter was safe. _


	3. Whumptober Day 3: Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city seemed to crumble, fires raging along the barren streets. The embers crackled, howling wind echoing in the abandoned wasteland. Blood splatter along the pavement, pooling together before slipping beneath the sewer drain. 
> 
> Follow. 
> 
> A strange voice echoed in his head and yet it was so familiar at the same time. Peter stumbled to left, world spinning through hooded eyes. He didn’t know why he was walking, or even how long he had been. Something wasn’t right, something was off.
> 
> Follow. It murmured. Follow the blood.
> 
> And Peter did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood, gunshots/wounds, burn wounds, mentions of suicide/attempt (Nothing graphic in detail but it is mentioned!)

The city seemed to crumble, fires raging along the barren streets. The embers crackled, howling wind echoing in the abandoned wasteland. Blood splatter along the pavement, pooling together before slipping beneath the sewer drain. 

_ Follow. _

A strange voice echoed in his head and yet it was so familiar at the same time. Peter stumbled to left, world spinning through hooded eyes. He didn’t know why he was walking, or even how long he had been. Something wasn’t right, something was _ off _.

_ Follow. _ It murmured. _ Follow the blood. _

And Peter did. 

He couldn’t understand why he was doing this - or even why he was even out here, to begin with. What had happened? Why was everything-

_ Follow. _The voice sounded deeper, a hint of anger biting through.

His body ached, legs begging for some sort of rest. But he didn’t stop,the voice wouldn’t stop so why should he?

Questions still formed in his mind, endless thoughts pounding at in head. He stumbled again, cracked blood-soaked pavement shifting to clean piece of concrete. His eyebrows furrowed, brows dripping with sweat before the image change in front of him. 

What the hell-

_ Follow the blood. _ The voice was cold, no emotion anywhere to be found. _ Follow the blood and you’ll have your answers. _

The image of the concrete was long forgotten as Peter walked on. The city he knew was ashes at this point. It didn’t feel right, nothing about this did. 

_ Stop. _

Peter’s feet came to a halt,vision just barely making out shapes in front of him. He blinked, eyes unable to focus. He could only see bodies, four of them lifeless and thrown about. 

He rubbed his eyes once more, vision becoming clearer. His gaze shifted down to the bodies, mind curious of who-

No.

Peter’s knees buckled, a strangled sound escaping this lips. He heaved hands reaching forward to the first body.

This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t-

_ May, your fault. _

His hands grabbed onto her body, red staining them. Her eyes remained lifeless, pale skin littered with blood pooling from her stomach. Her glasses still sat upon her nose, cracked and ash covered.

_ Your fault, your fault. _

“No, no,” He whispered. Tears pricking his eyes as he made contact with the next two bodies. 

His hands left May reluctantly, knees scraping along the pavement. Two familiar bodies laid on top of each other, blood-covered and unmoving. 

He recognized them immediately.

_ Ned and MJ, your fault. _

Gunshot wounds covered their bodies. Their eyes remained open, staring directly at Peter. A sob bubbled passed his lips, body shaking with grief. 

_ Your fault, your fault. _

“No, no,” He sobbed. “What happened, what-“

_ One more. _

Peter’s head snapped up, stomach twisting as one person came to mind. He closed his eyes, body shaking with fear of who the last person was. 

_ Open your eyes, Peter. _

They flew open, the voice winning the battle in his head. They settled on the scraps of metal twisted and charred. A body laid against a car, red and gold metal gleaming in the embers.

_ Tony, your fault. _

Burns worked up his suit, face cracked a bloody from some sort of fire. Blood ran down his temple, eyes matching the others.

Peter didn’t move, he only screamed. 

_ All your fault, all your fault. _

The voice echoed in his head, yelling and repeating the same words. He covered his ears, head pounding. 

_ They died protecting you, they died protecting your secrets. It's your fault they’re dead. _

Peter stared at his bloody hands, vision blurring with tears as he continued to scream. 

_ Your fault. _

He just wanted the voice to stop.

_ Your fault. _

He didn’t want to look at the bodies anymore.

_ Your fault. _

Why couldn’t the voices-

“Peter!”

His eyes flew open, body shifting to hand suddenly on his shoulder. “B-Ben?” He sat up quickly, arms wrapping around the man.

His uncle smiled. “I’ve missed you, Peter.”

“How...May-“

“I know bud,I know bud.” His uncle stared at her body for a few seconds. “But she’s safe with me, they’re all safe with me.”

Peter blinked, grip refusing to loosen. “They’re all dead because-“

“Hey now,” Ben hushed taking his face between his hands. “I know that bud but I know how you can make it up to them.”

“How?”

“Follow me, Pete. _ Follow me. _”

His uncle’s voice clicked into place, his body suddenly following his uncle to set of stairs. Peter’s brain screamed against it but he didn’t care. He had to make it up to the four people that died for him.

He would do anything for them.

“_ Follow me up the stairs. They want to see you.” _ Ben said already a few steps up. He smiled at him, hand outstretched waiting for Peter to take it. “ _ We’ll meet them together. _”

Peter clutched his uncle’s hand, using the man to haul his aching body up the steps. The metal stairs clanged with each step echoing in a small hallway he didn’t realize he stepped into. 

The tan walls blended together, blurred together in one large spiral. Ben stopped at a metal door, coalesced hands brushing against the frame. With a heavy push, the door grinded against its frame. 

The scene shifted around him, the night sky filled with fire and ash. Peter blinked mind recognizing the roof his uncle took him too. 

They were on his apartment’s roof.

The same roof he first jumped off of with his spidey powers. The place where he and Ned would blast music. The same roof where he MJ use to stargaze. The same place where Tony let him fly his suit.

_ Your fault. _

_ They're dead because of you. _

Peter gulped, voice still swirling in his head. “Why are we here?”

Ben turned, hands sliding into his pockets laughing. “_ Don’t you want to see them again?” _

His brows furrowed. “Ben what-“

_ “If you really want to see them again, you’ll have to jump off that ledge.” _

His legs stopped moving, eyes shifting from the ledge to his uncle. His hands trembled, mind still reeling from the events that just happened.

_ “Don’t you want to see me again?” _

“Ben-“

_ “They’re dead, Peter and the only way to make it up to them is to join them.” _

Before he could respond, his feet numbly started walking to the ledge. He passed his uncle, body telling him to stop moving. He stumbled again, skyline shifting into a peaceful dull. No fires, no destruction, just the city, and all its glory.

Something wasn’t right, something was off about-

_ Climb onto the ledge. _

Peter blinked, eyes staring at the ledge in front of him.

“_ Climb onto the ledge,” _His uncle’s voice morphed with the voice inside his head. 

_ Climb onto the ledge and join them. _

This wasn’t right. What was he doing? Why was the city on fire in the first place? Why couldn’t he remember? 

_ Listen to me, Peter _.

Panic built up in his chest, lungs twisting together. His body shook, world-shifting between the fires and the city lights. 

What was happening? 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe. 

_ “You’ll be able to breathe once you step off that ledge, Peter.” _

_ Step forward. _

Peter gasped, hands clutching the concrete as he struggled for air. 

_ Climb on the ledge, you'll feel better. _

He stepped onto the ledge, eyes staring at the long drop into the empty streets. 

_ Jump. _

He couldn’t jump, no that wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be up here.

_ Jump. _

He inched forward.

_ Jump. _

His right foot stepped off body falling forward- 

A forced yanked his body back, two arms wrapping around his chest. Peter panic fighting off whatever force was behind him. He turned around only to see no one. Ben stood by the ledge, face growing red with anger.

_ “Get back on the ledge, Peter _.”

The strange force grabbed him again pinning him to the ground. The city shifted again back to the peaceful lights. Red and gold armor broke through, metal hands trying to grab at something near his head.

Tony.

But he should be-

_ He’s dead peter, he’s gone. You killed him- _

“Peter!” The ash-filled city disappeared again, Tony hovering right over his face. “Stop moving I need to-“

He disappeared, Ben, stomping over to where he laid on the ground still fidgeting against the force. 

_ He’s dead! He’s dead! _

Tony shifted into focus again. “Peter! Stop-“

“You’re dead!” He screamed back unsure what happening. He saw his mentor’s body, he saw their _ bodies _.

The landscape around him glitched, two realities blending together. Peter continued fighting, mind unsure what was real and what wasn’t.

_ Fight him, Peter, listen to me. _

“I’m not dead,” His mentor yelled, hands trying to grab at something on his head. “Listen to me, Pete! It’s not real!”

Through the morphing realities, Ben walked over. He leaned down to Peter’s face eyes black and lifeless. _ “He’s not real Peter, listen to me. Tony is dead.” _

What was happening? What the hell was his reality?

“Kid!” Real or not real Tony yelled. “I know you’re confused right now but this isn’t real! Whatever he’s making you see _ is not real! _” 

Peter fought against his grip, Ben’s eyes still staring into his soul. His eyes shifted, Tony’s face coming to focus. His mentor’s brown eyes filled with worry, life pouring out of them. A sob ripped from his throat, brain overwhelmed by the two worlds. 

“Look at me kiddo,” His mentor tried again. His gripped remained the same, hand poking at his forehead. 

What the hell was he grabbing at?

“No, you're dead.”

“I’m not dead Pete, not dead. I’m right here breathing with you,” His mentor voice was speaking softly as Ben faded to the background. 

_ Don’t listen to him- _

“Just stay still kiddo, I can fix this. I’m going to fix this.” 

Peter stopped fighting.

_ NO, LISTEN TO- _

Tony's hand tighten around something metal around his forehead. The cool sensation flooded his senses, vision blurring.

_ FIGHT HIM- _

With one final tug, his mentor yanked a black contraption from his head. 

_ NO- _

The voice disappeared, the destroyed city shifted back to the peaceful lights. Peter breathed, body trembling as Ben slowly disappeared. He blinked, eyes staring up at his mentor holding a sparking device.

Was that on him the whole time?

“Peter,” Tony sighed throwing the trashed device away before pulling him into a hug. “Oh God, Oh God.”

“T-Tony what-“

His mentor gripped didn’t loosen as he ran his fingers through Peter’s curls. He rocked him back and forth,own body shaking.

Peter’s grip tighten. “What happened, what the hell was that.”

“Shh kid just breathe with me. It’s over, it’s over.”

His body trembled lungs burning. He didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing. 

“W-What-“

“Hydra asshats,” Tony whispered. “But don’t worry about that now, I got you.”

Peter nodded his head, images of his friend’s bodies flashing by. He heaved grip tightening around Tony. 

“I got you.”

And for the first time in a while, Peter finally believed what was in front of him.


	4. Whumptober Day 4: Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity gala and spider senses what could wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of alcohol, blood, and guns

Peter took another sip of his water from a fancy wine glass. He shifted in his seat, Pepper by side staring ahead with love in her eyes. He fixed his tie, Rhodey sending him a quick wink as a few cameras flashed. He turned eyes focusing on the center stage and the man parading around as all Starks do. 

“-And lastly, I want to take this time to thank our wonderful funders for tonight's gala. The September Foundation wouldn’t be the same without you. Or well, it would. I am funding most of it but hey it’s a charity you can throw all the money you want at us.” 

The gala hall erupted with small laughter and a few claps. Peter grinned, eyes memorized how Tony could work a stage and crowd. 

“Thank you all for coming to the 15th annual September Foundation Gala. Now go get drunk before the bartenders leave for the night.” Tony paused for as people laughed making brief eye contact with Pepper. “And for the love of God, tip them well. They work their asses off tonight.” 

Another round of claps grew louder, a few cheers echoing the room as Tony shook a few hands. Peter stood up out of his chair, classical music lingering in the background. 

“Finally,” His mentor sighed stealing Rhodey’s water with a smug grin. “Who would've thought I had to make a speech tonight.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, hand fixing her husband’s messy tie. “I know who would’ve thought that you, the founder of this foundation had to make a speech.”

“I promised Morgan a bedtime story and currently it’s past her bedtime.”

“You know damn well that the little munchkin convinced Happy to let her stay up.” 

Tony smiled kissing her lips. “Hm, and I wondered where she got that from?”

Rhodey tapped his friend’s forehead. “You.” 

Peter couldn’t hold back a snicker, earning a raised brow from his mentor. He grinned, laughing into his hands. 

“And what are you laughing at, Petey?” 

“Well it’s true, Morgan got that trait from you. That’s why you can never talk her out of midnight juice pops.”

“Oi, I’m rather tough to crack.” This mentor ruffled his gel-free hair causing his curls to grow messier. Peter groaned as Tony laughed messing his hair up some more. “I don’t care what you say the gel-free looks good on you kid. I practically saw a few girls swooning by your very presence.”

“Tonyyyy.”

“Peterrrr.” 

“If you two are done being children, I would like to go home now. This is the hour of the drunken donors and I would very much not like to be apart of it.” 

Tony clapped his hand together signaling to the door. “Right I say we blow this popsicle stand. But before-”

The hair on Peter’s neck stood up, brain tingling with awareness. An uneasy feeling washed over him, almost like eyes were digging at the back of his skull. He breathed, eyes glancing around the room. 

_ What the hell was- _

A firm hand shook his shoulder, fingers snapping in his face. “Earth to Peter? You there? I was asking if you wanted to pick up food on the way home?”

He blinked, mind snapping back to reality as danger settled in the back of his mind echoing. “Yeah, sorry I just zone out.” His body tingled, still on edge. “Food sounds great.” 

Tony eyed him suspiciously. “I guess it past someone’s bedtime as well.”

“Oh my God,” He groaned as his mentor wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It’s 11:20, I’m fine.”

“Whatever you say, Pete, whatever you say.”

The four of them continued out of the gala hall with a few others. Heels clicked against the floor as champagne flutes clang together. The pit in his stomach grew, his head screaming danger. He winced vision blurring slightly as he glanced around the room. 

Tony stopped, worry now filling his eyes. “What is kiddo?” He whispered, pulling the group off to the side. “Senses overloading again?”

“No,” Peter shook his head wincing again. Something was close, he just didn’t know what. “My spidey sense keeps screaming at me.”

Pepper and Rhodey’s face fell both of them on edge. Rhodey stepped in front of her surveying the room. Tony’s grip only tightened around his arm. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “I might be overthinking.”

“Since when was your spidey sense ever wrong?”

His voice got low. “Never…” 

Tony stood up, slightly blocking Peter from prying eyes as he leaned over to Pepper. “Alright, we're just going to take this-

Peter stopped listening as his senses twitched him across the hall. A figure stood in the doorway, hand in their jacket as they moved closer. Time slowed down, the gun cocking in the air as he latched onto Tony. 

“GUN!” He screamed just as the gunshot went off. He tackled Tony to the ground, screams echoing around him. 

Panic ensued, people screaming as they ran out of the hall and other exits in a frenzy. Rhodey was quick to tackle the man, wrestling with him before kicking the gun far away. Peter laid on top of Tony, grip tight on his sleeves as he breathed heavily. 

He didn’t move, a sudden pain striking his lower abdomen. He blinked, head slowing rising from his mentor’s chest just as a drop of blood escaped from his mouth. Tony’s eyes widen, shaky hands pulling himself upward as he switched positions with Peter. He coughed blood filling his mouth as his hand immediately touch his side only to come up dark red. 

_ Oh shit. _

“Hey, Peter. It's ok, it's ok,” Tony’s shaky hands patted his face before flying down to his side. “Keep your eyes open bud ok? _ Shit _, Pepper call Bruce tell him to get Cho on the line.” 

Peter’s vision blurred head lulling to side. Pepper kneeled beside his head, fingers checking his pulse. Her cell phone rested between her shoulder and face as he muttered into the phone panicked. 

“I need my suit, I need my suit. Tell Bruce to get my suit online.” 

His eyes drooped a bit, blood filling his mouth. He looked down at his once-white shirt only to see a dark red spilling onto him and the floor. 

“Peter,” Tony begged voice starting to grow distance. “Keep your eyes open. You're going to be ok.” 

“T-Tony,” He rasped eyes fighting to stay open. 

“_ Shit, shit, shit _,” His mentor cursed. “Pep, tell Bruce to hurry up, I need my suit. He can’t stay here any longer.” 

His eyes shifted as he began staring straight at the ceiling lights. He wheezed, body growing colder and numb. He couldn’t move, he only felt weak and tired. 

_ He just needed to close his eyes. _

“Peter!”

_ He’ll be ok, he just needed to rest. _

“Goddamnit Peter, stay awake!”

_ Just a tiny nap. _

“I’m not losing you a-”

Peter’s eyes closed, uneven breaths and panicked voices growing distant.

And then he felt nothing. 


	5. Whumptober Day 5: Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter woke up in a dark dingy room he could only laugh at the irony. A week later after the whole media fiasco concerning his relationship with Tony, he finds himself tied against a pole. In all honesty he wanted to freak out, to pull against his restraints but instead, he just sat there laughing like a complete idiot. 
> 
> He expected this, expect some sort of group to attempt to kidnap him. He just didn’t plan for them to actually succeed. And it was all thanks to his smartass taking a shortcut through some dark alley to catch his train on time. 
> 
> Peter let out a wet laugh, panic pumping through his veins. Tight chains wrapping around himself making it hard for him to breathe. His body too sluggish to lift his head properly. He glanced around the room as a large wave of dread washed over him. 
> 
> His bag was gone, along with its important contents inside. His suit, his web-shooters, and more importantly his only possible way of contacting help. Now they were either in the hands of his captors or left in abandoned in some alleyway for someone to find. Now all he had was a dull ache in his neck and a metal taste in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood and guns

When Peter woke up in a dark dingy room he could only laugh at the irony. A week later after the whole media fiasco concerning his relationship with Tony, he finds himself tied against a pole. In all honesty he wanted to freak out, to pull against his restraints but instead, he just sat there laughing like a complete idiot.   


He expected this, expect some sort of group to attempt to kidnap him. He just didn’t plan for them to actually succeed. And it was all thanks to his smartass taking a shortcut through some dark alley to catch his train on time.   


Peter let out a wet laugh, panic pumping through his veins. Tight chains wrapping around himself making it hard for him to breathe. His body too sluggish to lift his head properly. He glanced around the room as a large wave of dread washed over him. 

  
His bag was gone, along with its important contents inside. His suit, his web-shooters, and more importantly his only possible way of contacting help. Now they were either in the hands of his captors or left in abandoned in some alleyway for someone to find. Now all he had was a dull ache in his neck and a metal taste in his mouth.

  
  
The room had a musty smell to it, water dripping from a pipe creating a small puddle by the door in front of him. Dust particles floated around, cobwebs hanging from each corner hiding all sorts of insects. The only light source he had was a small window behind him. Clearly it was the morning, he had left once the sun went down. 

  
Peter shook his head nerves pouring off of him. May and Tony were probably worried sick by now. He's never gone missing before, not even been kidnapped. But here he was sitting in some dusty room chained to a pole unsure where he was.

  
All he could remember from the night before was a homeless man sitting in the alley asking him for some spare change. Obviously, Peter gave the man a ten-dollar bill hoping it would do him some good. However, he did not expect his spidey senses to start tingling as the man grabbed the money. The next thing he knew someone was behind him stabbing some syringe into his neck.

  
  
He tried to put up a fight, but whenever they injected him with made his body too sluggish. He could barely land any punches before his body collapsed onto the pavement with a hard thud. Everything went dark after that, only the mumbling off deep voices echoing in his ears.

  
  
Peter knew he needed to get out, there was no telling what his captors had in store for him. Was he a pawn to draw Tony and his teammates out? Was he being held for ransom? Did people still believe that Tony was his actual father? Did they know that he was in fact Spider-Man? Either way, he knew that whatever they had planned wasn’t good.

  
  
Pulling against his chains, he cursed to himself, eyes still threatening to spill his anxious tears. He cursed again unable to break himself free of his retrains.

  
  
“Come on Parker, Tony peppered you for this.”

_________

  
_ “Mr. Stark I don’t see why we have to do this.” _

  
_   
_His mentor sighed eyes firmly staring at Peter. “Oh but we do.” He patted his shoulder eyeing Happy nervously. “The last thing I want is for you to end up somewhere tied up unsure what to do.”

  
_   
_He scoffed. “But that won’t happen.” Happy groaned into his hands muttering something under his breath. Peter stuck his tongue out at the man. “Well, it won’t.”

  
_   
_“Kiddo-“

  
_   
_“I have you to protect me. Besides I can some kick ass if needed.”

  
_   
_Tony smiled, a laugh escaping his lips before Happy cleared his throat. The two men shared a knowing look with each other. Peter's eyebrows furrowed wondering just what was going through their heads. Something was clearly troubling the two of them but they weren’t admitting it to him.

  
_   
_“Trust me, kid,” Happy said hands in his pockets looking as stern as he did the first time he met him. “This is for your own good. Because if you ever find yourself alone trapped somewhere without the team you’re going to be wishing that you had this lesson.”

  
_   
_A playful grin fell off his lips. “Did something happen? You’ve been acting strange all day.”

  
_   
_His mentor sighed resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. He looked tired, worried almost like something was eating away at him. “Nothing happened Pete, I just want to make sure you’re not caught off guard if something were to happen.”

  
_   
_“Tony had the same training when he was a kid,” Happy said. “It’s really just another safety precaution.”

  
  
_ Peter nodded a wave of nervousness washing over him. It was just Tony and Happy but the feeling of being chained somewhere unknown sent a chill down his spine. _

_   
_ _ His mentor sensing his nerves kneeled down in front of him. “Well back in my day we didn’t have this fancy watch that tracks your location.” He seemed proud of his gift marveling at it slightly. “So in a worst-case scenario, I’ll be able to find you.” _

  
_________   
  
Peter gasped, eyes going wide remembering the black watch sitting on his wrist. No one knew about the watch's hidden features but the team. His captors have no idea that he a walking tracker. Breathing a sigh of relief, he studied the watch the best he could from his restraints.

  
  
Taping on it a few times he could see the familiar red light blinking from his watch. The tracking beacon was on, Tony knew where he was and was coming for him. All Peter had to do was really stay alive and possibly figure a way out of here. That is if he can figure a way to break his chains. Pulling against his retains for the hundredth time he groaned as the chains refused to break. By the looks of it, they were much thicker than he was expecting. Almost like they were prepared for someone enhanced.

  
  
A chill when down his body wondering if his captors did, in fact, know who he actually was. They probably have his suit right now studying it closely. He was screwed if his identity got out to who knows how many freaks. Peter cursed to himself trying to calm the paranoia pumping through him. There was still a chance that his identity wasn’t blown after all.

  
  
Trying to come up with a course of action, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A pair of heels echoed through the hall outside his room coming closer. His spider-sense screamed danger as Peter slowly retreated backward. Putting on a brave face, he stared at the door unsure what was about to open it.

  
  
As the door slammed open, a woman stood there. Menacing blue eyes starring him as she stalked forward in a Hydra uniform. Her black hair was worn in a top knot, glasses sitting on top of her head. Her heels clicked against the floor as a smirk appeared on her face.

  
  
“Mr. Parker,” she said.

  
  
Peter remained silence unsure of the woman in front of him. He gulped staring at the gun resting against her leg.

  
  
“Not much of a talker huh?” She questioned as he remained silent. “I know you're scared but just know you have much use for us.”

  
  
_ Did they actually know his identity? _

  
  
“Screw you,” He spat.

  
  
The woman grabbed his hair yanking it backward. Peter whined as her other hand grabbed his face nails digging into the skin.

  
  
“Tough guy huh?” She slapped his face hand still yanking his hair. “I want to make something clear brat, you’re only alive because we need Stark.”

  
  
So he wasn’t here because of Spider-Man, he was here as Peter Parker.

  
  
“I suggested you behave or I’m going to have a new test subject. And believe me, you wouldn’t make it out alive once I’m done.”

  
  
“And you can kiss my-“

  
  
Peter wasn’t able to finish his sentence before she took the butt of her gun and connected it with his face. A burning sensation spread through his cheek, throbbing as a bruise was mostly likely forming.

  
  
“Little shit,” She muttered casting another blow to the side of his head before kicking hit right in the ribcage.

  
  
Gasping for air, he let out a painful groan as a small trail of blood dripped from his eyebrows. Peter huffed biting his tongue to refrain from muttering something might regret. Especially after the lady in front of him started playing with the safety of her gun.

  
  
Happy’s voice lingered in his head. _ "Watch your mouth, your captors could be angered easily. Better to remain silent.” _

  
  
Sighing he bowed his head drawing his attention to the floor and away from the crazy lady in front of him. He needed to remain level-headed, acting out wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

  
  
“For your sake, I hope Stark shows up. My last test subject bit the dust an hour ago and I’m in need of a replacement.” She grabbed his face once more, nails digging into his bruising cheek. “Then again knowing how much of a coward Stark is-“

  
  
“He’s braver than all you Nazi asshats.”

  
  
Peter could already sense the blow before she even connected the gun his face. Blood pooled in his mouth as he spat at her feet trying to land a blow.

  
  
“Alright brat,” She sneered pressing her gun to his temple. “Wanna be a hotshot now?”

  
  
He stopped moving, eyes wide. He wheezed ribs hurting from the moment as she slowly pulled her gun back. Smirking to herself, she gave one more final blow to his ribs before walking towards the door. Just as her hand grabbed onto the handle, she turned a playful smile upon her lips.

  
  
“Oh and Peter? Try that bullshit again and I’ll put a bullet into your skull before-“ An explosion shook the room, gunfire and screams echoing outside. “Son of a bitch.”

  
  
Peter’s eyes lit up hope overcoming his features. Finally, the Nazi lady was going to get her ass handed to her. He laughed, ignoring the pain in his ribs watching her panic slightly.

  
  
“Status now,” She commanded into her earpiece. Eyes glued to the door as she readied her gun.

  
  
Peter laughed again shaking his head at her antics. “Not so confident-“ A gun echoed through the room, a bullet flying past his ear with a whirling speed. He blinked eyes glaring at the hole in the wall beside him. “O-Oh.”

  
  
The woman stalked forward from the door eyes focusing on him like he was her prey. He gulped, eyes now lingering on her gun wondering if his words sealed his fate. Peter wasn’t thinking about the chaos outside, all his focus was drawn to the woman’s trigger finger. It didn’t matter that the team could be right outside, one shot from that gun could end his life.

  
  
“I’ve had enough of your mouth kid,” She said words like venom. Gunshots still echoed outside, coming closer with each passing second. “I don’t care that your pals are kicking down my doors as we speak. What I do care about is shutting up a brat you can’t follow directions.”

  
  
Crouching down back to his level, she smirked pressing her gun onto Peter’s temple. Her eyes lacked emotion, her soul lacking any form of empathy.

  
  
“Don’t you need me,” He whispered heart beating wildly. “You kill me now and you won’t make it out of here alive.”

  
  
Peter shuttered at the thought of the team finding him lifeless. Who knows what chaos would ensue after that, his family was rather protective of him. The last time he got hurt on a mission, Bucky went full Winter Soldier on the man who stabbed him.

  
  
“You underestimate my abilities,” She answered cocking her gun. “Though it is a shame, I would have had fun making you into my next test subject.”

  
  
A large explosion shook the room, heavy footsteps coming from just outside the door. Gunshots followed, screams mixing in with the gunfire. 

Peter closed his eyes, counting down his few seconds as his senses screamed danger. This was it, this was how he was going out. Chained to a pole not as Spider-Man saving the day, no, but as Peter Parker being used in some twisted game. He would never hug May again, build legos with Ned, or even get to admit his feelings for Michelle. He was going to die because of his damn month.

  
  
“Any last words?’

  
  
Opening his eyes, anger radiated off of him. “Screw you.”

  
  
She laughed pressing the gun harder against his temple. “I can’t wait to watch you bleed.”

  
  
Just as another explosion shook the room, the door in front of them blew off the hinges. As the door scattered to the floor, an Iron Man suit walked through guns aimed fully at the crazy lady.

  
  
“Pull that trigger and I’ll blast your fucking head off,” Tony sneered.

  
  
“Stark I still have-“

  
  
Tony didn’t wait for the Hydra lady to finish her sentence, instead, he sent a sonic blast her way knocking her against the wall with a loud bang. Falling to the floor unconscious, she laid there blood pooling from her head. She was still alive but definitely had a major concussion after a hit like that.

  
  
The faceplate around his mentor’s face melted away. They stared at each other for a few moments, Tony cursing as he touched the bruise forming on Peter’s face. His calloused fingers wiping away some of the dried blood as worry overtook his features.

  
  
“Hey Tony,” He muttered. “I’m fine really.”

  
  
His mentor got to work on the chains, cutting through them easily. “Says the boy with a bleeding face.”

  
  
Peter sighed once the chains were gone, stretching his sore body after hours of sitting in that one position. Wincing from the pain in his ribs, he fumbled to get up as Tony was quick to help him.

  
  
“Woah there bud, take it easy.”

  
  
“M’good. She just got me good in ribs.”

  
  
His mentor shook his head carefully bringing Peter into a hug. He brushed through his messy curls refusing to let go anytime soon.

  
  
“You're not allowed to be kidnapped again, my heart can’t take it.”

“And what you think I walked into these people willingly?”

Tony laughed holding him a little bit tighter. “I mean with your track record I wouldn’t be surprised.”

  
  
“I knew you would find me eventually,” Peter said. “As I said before, you’ll always manage to find a way to save me.”

  
  
Another explosion sounded off in the distance as what seemed like a Hulk followed soon after. They stood there in silence, ground shaking as Hulk’s voice filled the room. 

“Bruce has been a bit stressed lately,” His mentor shrugged earning a laugh from Peter. “I say we blow this popsicle stand before Hulk smashes into it.”

“You didn’t have a plan going into this did you?”

Chattered over the comms filled Peter’s ears as his teammates muttered a string of curses and taunts. 

“We had one plan, _ attack.” _

_ “SMASH!” _

“Seems to be going rather well.” 

“Oi, I just saved your ass. The sarcasm is not needed.” 


	6. Whumptober Day 6: Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awoke with a heavy pounding in his head. His body ached, a metallic taste lingering in his mouth. He groaned, eyes refusing to open just yet. He honestly just wanted to fall back asleep again, to ignore the ringing in his head. 
> 
> After a few more seconds, he finally opened his eyes. He blinked, vision still blurry as a head slowly rolled over onto his shoulder. Another person groaned as Tony jumped from the surprised, eyes focusing on the figure beside him. 
> 
> A physics pun t-shirt ripped to shreds - Peter. His head snapped up, everything coming back to him in an instant.
> 
> Tony took the kid to lunch, Burgers to be exact. He remembered the plate of food Peter dug into before the explosions happened. Both of them hitting the ground as a storm of Hydra agents ran inside the diner. He fought to stand up, to get to his kick but something cool and hard rammed into his head before he could stand. 
> 
> He didn’t remember anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of torture

Tony awoke with a heavy pounding in his head. His body ached, a metallic taste lingering in his mouth. He groaned, eyes refusing to open just yet. He honestly just wanted to fall back asleep again, to ignore the ringing in his head. 

After a few more seconds, he finally opened his eyes. He blinked, vision still blurry as a head slowly rolled over onto his shoulder. Another person groaned as Tony jumped from the surprised, eyes focusing on the figure beside him. 

A physics pun t-shirt ripped to shreds - _ Peter. _His head snapped up, everything coming back to him in an instant.

Tony took the kid to lunch, Burgers to be exact. He remembered the plate of food Peter dug into before the explosions happened. Both of them hitting the ground as a storm of Hydra agents ran inside the diner. He fought to stand up, to get to his kick but something cool and hard rammed into his head before he could stand. 

He didn’t remember anything after that. 

His eyes widen, body finally realizing the chains holding the two of them to the wall. The floor was covered in dust, a tiny window barely showing any light as a water puddle form on the other side of the room. 

“Pete,” He whispered checking over his kid for any injuries. He cursed taking in the bloody head wound and the shredded shirt caked in dried blood. He shifted his shoulder trying to gently jostle the kid “Kiddo, please say something.”

“Mhm,” He muttered as his hands gripped Tony’s shirt. His eyes slowly opened, brown hazing eyes staring around the room. “Ow.” 

Tony’s chained hand barely reached Peter’s head. He gently carded through his curls, hand trembling as he tried to calm the panic bubbling in his chest. Silence fell between them, Peter slowly coming back to consciousness. 

“Hydra a bunch of assholes,” His kid muttered. “I just wanted my damn burger.”

A small grin tugged at his lips, panic disappearing slightly. “Normally I would comment on the language but given the circumstances, I say you earned a pass. Besides the burger was pretty good.” 

“Damn straight.” 

“Ok, you're overusing your pass.”

Peter's chin rested on his arm, hazing eyes trying to glare at him. “Am not, you're just being a meanie.” 

Tony laughed, hand brushing over the healing cut by his eyebrow. Peter winced, head still leaning against his mentor’s arm. His eyes shift to his kid’s torso, dry blood and rip t-shirt making the panic in his chest return.

His fingers graze over the t-shirt. “How do you feel? And don’t lie to me.”

“I’m ok, just sore.” 

“Pete-”

“Tony, I’m ok. And as much as I would like to fight you on this, I would rather do it not chained to a wall.” 

Tony stopped breathing for second, guilt eating at his stomach. He was the reason Peter was here in the first place. He had too many enemies and his kid was just another target. 

Peter sensed the change in his face, head finally rising from his shoulder. “Hey, I’m-”

The door slammed open, chains around their bodies buzzing with life. Tony’s hand squeezed his kids, eyes warning him not to speak. Three men walked in sporting black tactical vests and loaded guns. The taller man walked close to them, a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“Tony Stark,” He said with a slight southern accent. Tony wanted to laugh to crack a joke but he had Peter to think about. “We finally meet.”

“If you wanted to me so badly you have just ask. I mean blowing up a diner isn’t really setting us on the right-” 

Electrical shocks cut him off mid-sentence. His limbs tensed, body spasming. 

“Stop!” Peter yelled earning a zap himself. 

The man ignored him, eyes settling on Tony. His brown grew black, a haunting look sending shivers down his spine. “I’m not here for your sarcasm, Stark.” 

Tony bit his lip, hands still tense. “Then what exactly do you want?” 

“SHIELD Mission Report: January 16, 2003.”

He blinked glaring at the man. “Uh, what now?”

“Don’t play coy with us, Stark. I know you have access to SHIELD files. Give us the access codes.”

“You do realize that SHIELD files were dumped all over the internet years ago? I pretty sure your Nazi asshats could Google-”

Painful shocks cut him off once more. This time they were more powerful, strong enough to slam his head back against the concrete. Peter fought against his chains, body arching towards the man before earning a backhand to the face. 

“Stay down brat, the grownups are talking.” 

The shocks stopped leaving Tony breathless. His muscles continued to spasm as he tried to catch his breath. “D-Don’t touch h-him.”

“Then give me the mission report.”

“I have no fucking idea what that is.” 

Silence fell into the room, his heart thumping in his chest. The man shifted back on his heels, playing with the device in hands. He pressed a button the bricks sliding over to reveal another room. 

A metal chair sat in the middle, a table of tools lined up on both sides. His eyes shifted from the man to Peter, heart sinking into his gut. 

The man sighed, shaking his head with the same smirk. “What a shame. I didn’t want to involve the boy.”

Tony’s head snapped from Peter to the man and then to the chair. He heaved, fighting against the chains to get in front of his kid. 

“Listen to me,” He said voice wavering slightly. “I have no fucking clue what this mission report is.”

“I think you do.”

“I don’t!” He yelled. “What do you want, money? I have lots of that.” 

The man motioned to his men. “I want the mission report but if I can’t get that, I might as well enjoy myself. Grab the boy.”

Peter shifted back into the wall, legs kicked out at the two men. The chains buzzed with life, sending both of them onto the floor convulsing. The man kept Tony’s chains on as the other agents grabbed onto his kid. 

The shocks stopped, Peter still fighting against the oddly strong men. His had grabbed onto Tony’s sleeve, grip tightening by every second. 

“You want SHIELD Codes?!” Tony tried hands tighten around his kid’s arm. “I have those. Please let’s just talk like civilized people.” 

“Get off me assholes!”

The man laughed at the scene in front of him. “I’ve never been a civil person. Hook the boy up to the chair, it’s been a slow day.” 

“NO!” Tony yelled as Peter’s hand slipped away. _“TAKE ME, TAKE ME!”_

His kid’s hand slipped out of his grasp, feet dragging onto the floor as he continued to fight against the men. 

The man turned back to Tony, a wide grin plastered across his face. “Oh, we’re gonna have a real swell time.”


	7. Whumptober Day 7: Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter awoke to his body hitting the pavement. He jolted, face and curls landing in a large puddle of muddy water. He fell onto his back, dazed and confused by his surroundings. 
> 
> “-they didn’t tell me the brat would be drugged up.”
> 
> “Stop complaining, you saw how he took out three guards.”
> 
> His head turned over the talking men, still unsure where he was. A metallic taste lingered in his mouth, a dull ache coming from the back of his next. 
> 
> What the hell happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood and dark/small places

Peter awoke to his body hitting the pavement. He jolted, face and curls landing in a large puddle of muddy water. He fell onto his back, dazed and confused by his surroundings. 

“-they didn’t tell me the brat would be drugged up.”

“Stop complaining, you saw how he took out three guards.”

His head turned over the talking men, still unsure where he was. A metallic taste lingered in his mouth, a dull ache coming from the back of his next. 

_ What the hell happened? _

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore. Boss got the money from Stark.” 

“Damn fool really thought we would just give the kid over.” 

Their laughter filled the room, still unaware of his consciousness. Peter’s breath hitched at the mention of Tony, worry washing over him. Did they do something to him? Did they really con Tony out of money?

“Still it’s a shame he never told Adam the plan. The damn fool just took the wrong kid without even checking,” He laughed golden tooth shining. “I would have loved to seen Stark’s face.”

Peter sat upward, trying to stand on his wobbly knees. He heaved falling to fall with a groan earning the attention of the two men. The one with the gold tooth stalked over, smug grin still plastered on his face. 

“Aw, Stark’s little kiddo is up,” He grabbed his curls yanking his drooping head upward. Peter winced limbs not listening to his brain screaming to attack. “Still trying to put up a fight?”

The other man sent a swift kick into his stomach laughing. “I would love to spend some extra time with you kid but we got places to be.”

“S-Screw y-you,” He slurred. 

_ What did they inject him with? He's never taken this long to flush the drugs out of his system. _

“Brat still got his mouth,” Gold tooth sneered. He grabbed his curls again getting close to his face. His breath stank like fish but that didn’t stop him from breathing it all over Peter. “You won’t soon though. Boss is going to leave you to rot.”

“No one is coming for your punk ass.”

Peter glanced at both men and then the heavily enforced door. His blood ran cold, eyes widening. Where they really going to leave him here? He stuttered over his words trying to appeal to both these assholes. 

“D-Don’t you w-want m-more money?”

They laughed before another kick was sent to his stomach once more. The golden tooth man stood back as his friend set a few more kids towards his ribcage. Peter coughed up blood, body shaking. 

“We aren’t stupid kid.” 

The metal door clicked opened both men walking out of the small room. Peter wobbled on his feet again, trying to crawl towards the door. The men stood by the opening tensing him as he tried to reach the exit. Just as he was two feet away they slammed the door filling the room with darkness.

“No!” Peter yelled hands touching the cool metal as the door locked. 

“Have fun in hell.” 

Their laughter echoed down the hall as he began punching the door with all his might. He wasn’t just about to die here, no couldn’t. His fists connected with the door one after the other barely making a dent. His knuckles split and began caked in blood but he didn’t stop. 

Eventually, when the feeling in his legs came back, he tried kicking the door opened. He screamed, fists and rage aimed at the door hoping to bust it open. Two more punches hit the door before he fell to the floor breathing heavy. 

A tickle of light came from the crack under the door becoming his only light source. Shaking hands came to his face as he screamed once more. The door wasn’t moving. He laid in silence, a steady drip of water coming from the other end of the room. 

“Fuck.”

_ He was so screwed. _

________

Peter’s body laid against the door eyes trained on the small tickle of light. His stomach grumbled, mouth dry even though he sat under the dipping pipe for what seemed like hours. 

He blinked, laughing to himself as he touched the last form of sunlight for the day. 

_ Three days, three days he’s been stuck here. _

His legs curled into his chest the eerie silence suffocating him. The darkness masked around him, eyes just getting adjusted to the lack of light. He rolled over onto his back eyes staring at nothing. 

“Twenty-five steps to the ceiling,” He muttered head shifting to the other end of his room. “Thirty steps to the water.” 

He kicked his foot at the door muttering to himself. His stomach growled again, pain stabbing at his sides. 

“And one step to freedom.”

________ 

Peter fingers ghost against the door, hazing eyes staring at the only light he had for days. His body doesn’t move, weak and sluggish from lack of food. His lips were cracked, mouth dry and begging for water. 

He stopped moving after the third day. He only stared at the door, panic consuming him as he struggled to stay alive. Tears pricked his eyes, as he dry heaved. His body begged for food, for anything but he was stuck. 

He was going to die here, he knew it. 

“Find me, find me,” He whispered curling into a tight ball. He didn’t know who he wished for, he just wanted out. He wanted to be around people, to actually be in a room that wasn’t just him. He heaved once more, a whimper escaping his lips. “Find me.”

He watched the lights dim for the next hour, salty tears flowing freely. No one was coming for him, he was going to die _ alone. _

Peter had gotten used to the darkness a long time ago. He knew how many steps it took to get to the door or even the opposite wall. The door remained strong only a slight dent appearing after hours of trying. Now, he was too weak to even lift his head. 

He didn’t want to die alone, he at least wanted someone, anyone. He just wanted a heartbeat to listen to, to know he wasn’t in fact alone. But he stopped hearing a form of heartbeats the moment those two men left locking him away like some animal. 

Apart of him wanted to believe that Tony was coming for him. But deep down he knew he wasn’t coming. Peter had no idea where he was and neither did his mentor. 

He studied the light once more, eyes closing from pure exhaustion. And he fell back into the darkness once more.

________

A soft touch jostled him awake, hands ghosting over his curls. His eyes remained shut, a voice muffled rang above. 

“Peter.”

He cracked an eye open light filling his vision as he quickly shut them.

“Kiddo,” The hands grabbed his face. 

“Mhm,” He squinted, eyes trying to make out the man in front of him.

“Peter it’s me, Tony.”

_ Tony. _

His eyes flew open, body heaving as he fell against the cool metal. The body shifted hands wrapping around his shaking frame. 

“No,” He whispered. He had to be seeing things. “Not real.”

“I’m real, Pete. I’m real.”

He shook his head, vision blurring. Tony can be here. _He had no idea where_ \- Peter’s eyes widened at the steady heartbeat coming from the man. He laughed squeezing the man harder. 

“Found me.”

“Found you.”


	8. Whumptober Day 8: Stab Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t die, don’t die,” Peter begged sobbing as he stared at his hands covered in blood. “I-I didn’t mean to.”
> 
> Tony only started at the ceiling of the crumbling building breathing short and shallow. Blood pooled around his suit, eyes hooded and dazed. 
> 
> “Please, Tony please.” 
> 
> *Kind of a squeal to last year's whumptober (Day 31: Showdown). You don't need to read the other fic to know what's happening but it does offer context!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood

“Don’t die, don’t die,” Peter begged sobbing as he stared at his hands covered in blood. “I-I didn’t mean to.”

Tony only started at the ceiling of the crumbling building breathing short and shallow. Blood pooled around his suit, eyes hooded and dazed. 

_ “Please, Tony please.” _

His mentor didn’t move, only wheezes escaping his lips. Peter continued crying, Karen in his ear reading off Tony’s stats and his declining heartbeat. 

He heaved, shaking hands trying to stop the blood overflowing from his fingertips. The nanotech sword was thrown to side, dry blood coating most of the blade. Peter didn’t mean for this to happen, he didn’t want to kill his mentor.

Tony wasn’t himself, he was trying to kill him. His mentor tried to snap Peter’s neck, he had to get the man off of him. But he never realized he was hitting the man he idolizes with a _ fucking _sword. 

Tony’s stats continued to plummet, Friday speaking from his suit. He couldn’t die, Peter would never forgive himself.

“Karen,” He sobbed. “W-Where is the team? I need medevac, _ now.” _

“War Machine and Captain Rogers ETA two seconds. FRIDAY has alerted medevac.” 

Just as Tony began gagging on his blood, the crumbled door flew open. Steve rushes forward, Rhodey following his footsteps panicking.

“Peter?!”

“O-Over here!” He cried.

Steve hopped over the rubble cursing loudly the moment he noticed the blood. Rhodey fell to his knees, fiddling with Tony’s suit.

“FRIDAY, stabilize for Medevac,” Rhodey said surprising calm, hands trying to pry Peter off his body.

“Stabilizing.”

Rhodey glanced over to Peter. “Kid, I need to take him.”

“No- I didn’t mean to stab him. I need to-“

Steve arms wrapped around him. “Kid, none of this is your fault.”

“No!” He cried struggling against his grip. He needed to be next to Tony, he needed to help. "Let me-"

“Rhodey, go I can hold him for long.”

Rhodey grabbed Tony’s body gently, suit flying off through the open hold in the wall. Peter struggled once more, hands trying to grab onto his dying mentor.

He sobbed, body crumbling to the floor. “I-I didn’t mean - I-I didn’t mean to.”

Steve’s voice cracked. “I know kid, I know.”

_ This was all his fault. _


	9. Whumptober Day 9: Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stared at the glass walls surrounding him. It cased him, sealed shut by a large padlock. His hands were shackled to a long and heavy chain, connecting to another chain clasped around his neck. His hands trembled eyes staring at his mentor sitting on the far wall shackled himself. 
> 
> Tony stared at the glass box, panicked eyes shifting from glass and the man standing in front of him. Two large tubes were funneled into the box, snapping into pre-cut holes. The tubes wrapped around the box, leading out of the room hooking up to something he didn’t quite know. 
> 
> Were they going to gas him, to suck all the air out? Peter had no idea what these Hydra agents had in store for him. He yanked the chains once more, huffing as they refused to move. It was almost like they knew the chains would be holding an enhanced kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drowning

Peter stared at the glass walls surrounding him. It cased him, sealed shut by a large padlock. His hands were shackled to a long and heavy chain, connecting to another chain clasped around his neck. His hands trembled eyes staring at his mentor sitting on the far wall shackled himself. 

Tony stared at the glass box, panicked eyes shifting from glass and the man standing in front of him. Two large tubes were funneled into the box, snapping into pre-cut holes. The tubes wrapped around the box, leading out of the room hooking up to something he didn’t quite know. 

Were they going to gas him, to suck all the air out? Peter had no idea what these Hydra agents had in store for him. He yanked the chains once more, huffing as they refused to move. It was almost like they knew the chains would be holding an enhanced kid.

The Hydra agent tapped on the glass, grinning and shooting Peter a wink. He turned back to Tony, kneeling in front of the shackled man. His mentor bit his cheek, eyes narrowing. From his spot, he could tell that he wanted to murder the Hydra agent. 

“Let me ask you again, Stark.” The agent sneered. Tony’s eyes filled with rage earning a laugh from the man. “Don’t give me that look. I’m being reasonable here.”

“Yeah, real reasonable,” Tony snapped back. “You might want Google the definition of reasonable. Once you do, you’ll see that shackles and child endangerment are from it.” 

“Oh Stark, dashing as ever.” 

“I’ve been told.” 

A lingering silence fell between the two men, both staring at each other with pure hatred.

“And I’ve been told you can give me SHIELD Level Ten access codes.”

Tony scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you can Google that too.”

“You know damn well that the government locked that level up tightly.”

“And why do you think I have them? If you haven’t noticed, the government doesn’t like me that much.” 

The agent sighed, gaze landing on Peter. The hair of his arms stood up, senses signaling danger. He shifted backward, hands trying to pull free of his shackles. The man looked back to Tony, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“What a shame, I didn’t want to involve the boy.” 

Peter’s stomach dropped as Tony’s face shifted. Panic replaced the anger, body lurching forward. 

“Don’t you dare, don’t you _ fucking _dare.” 

“Give me the codes.”

“I don’t have the _ fucking _codes!” 

The agent turned clapping his hands together. “Fire up the machine.”

Peter’s senses pounded in his head, panic building up in his chest. The tubes rattled, a liquid sloshing growing louder. Tony lurches forward once more fighting against his shackles. He makes eye contact with his mentor, eyes wide. 

Soon after, icy water came flooding in. It pooled inside the box, soaking Peter from head to toe. Water continued to rise, panic finally breaking through. 

“Stop!” Tony yelled. “He isn’t apart of this!” 

“Then give me the codes.”

Peter stopped listening to the conversation after that. His body bolted upwards, water level reaching his knees. He pulled against the chains trying break free. If he can free himself, he might be able to break the glass. 

As the water reached his hips, the shackles didn’t move. He panicked, glancing his way at his mentor arguing with the agent. By now, he knew Tony would have given the man the codes. Tony had no idea, he was telling the truth. 

“I don’t know them! They changed them!”

“Then tell me the new ones.”

“I don’t fucking know!!”

The agent shook his head, eyes landing back on Peter struggling to break the shackles. “Increased water flow!”

“No!”

Icy water rain down upon him, body shaking as the water level raise way past his hips. The water was rising and he was nowhere close to breaking his chains. 

“Tony,” Peter’s voice broke, panic pumping through his veins.

“Stop please!” His mentor begged. “I-I can hack into their systems. I don’t have the codes now but I _ can _have them.” 

The man laughed once more, grabbing Tony’s face. “Not good enough.” 

The water level reached his neck, as he panicked. He kicked his legs, trying to float upward but the chains were keeping him down. Peter was going to die, he knew it. The man wasn’t going to let him out.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, remembering their conversation after the ferry incident before the water rose above his head. 

Peter floated underwater, lung begging for air as he fought to hold his breath. He wasn’t going to last long, his lungs needed air. Tony’s scream echoed through the water as his vision grew dark. The air in his lungs slowly disappeared, eyes drooping. 

His body grew weak, sinking to the floor from the heavy shackles. His eyes closed, mentor screaming his name. The last thing he remembers is the man laughing before a round of gunfire echoed throughout. 

And then he heard nothing.


	10. Whumptober Day 10: Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s whole world came crashing down the moment Peter’s body hit the ground before sliding down a snow-covered bank. Blood trailed behind him, small spots staining a crimson hue in the normally stark white substance. His limp body laid still, howling wind filling the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood

Tony’s whole world came crashing down the moment Peter’s body hit the ground before sliding down a snow-covered bank. Blood trailed behind him, small spots staining a crimson hue in the normally stark white substance. His limp body laid still, howling wind filling the night. 

The sound of vehicles echoed in the distance, Russian voices filling the forest. A bright light source beamed through the trees, twigs crunching under the heavy footsteps. 

“Shit,” He whispered nearly having a panic attack as his slide down to the kid. His hands trembled, winter coat barely keeping him warm. “Kiddo? Kid?” 

He flipped Peter over, holding in another string of curses as he took in his pale complexion. The kid’s curls stuck to his forehead, a hot fever radiating off the unconscious kid. Blood stuck to his shirt, staining the banged underneath. 

Tony wiped the curls off Peter’s face, breath heavy and panic tying a knot around his lungs. He shook the kid’s body once more, patting his face hoping for some sort of recognition. His body didn’t move, he was out cold. 

“Peter,” He harshly whispered, eyes glancing at the looming lights. “I swear to God kid you better wake up.”

His kid laid lip in his arms pale and unresponsive. If it wasn’t for his chest rising and his breaths peaking through the cold air, Tony would of had a heart attack right there. 

“They can be too far, they probably trekked towards the road.”

Tony bit back a laugh, of course, they were trying to find the road. Peter needed to have his bandages changed and warm place to sleep. They heard of a SHIELD safe house in this area and their best bet was following the road. But now, the road didn’t matter, his kid needed help.

The light shifted to the left voices growing quieter as he made a decision, he needed to get Peter out of the storm. He shivered, hands slipping out of his jacket to wrap around the kid. He didn’t care about getting frostbite at this point, Peter needed the jacket more than he did. 

Carefully putting his limp arms through the coat and zipping it up, Tony lifted Peter from the snow. His breaths remained even, pale face somehow looking peaceful in this shitshow. 

“It’s ok Pete, I got you. I’m going to get you somewhere safe.” 

Tony glanced around, mind trying to remember the location of the safe house before he and Peter left New York. A quick business trip to Vermont they said, he wanted scoff in everyone’s faces. Or well, expect Pepper she _ did _ try to push back the meeting. 

All it took was one shady businessman and a horde of Nazi agents for both of them to be trekking on foot in the snow. And now, Tony had to carry the unconscious kid. 

_ Yeah, needless to say, he was pissed and worried - and who could forget the chill seeping into his bones. _

In his grumbling, Tony trekked along the treeline, staying far from the road. From what he could recall, the safehouse was close by. They just had to take the long route and walk along the rocky paths. Better than getting shot at. 

Peter’s temperature seemed to go up as time went by and the storm raged on. The lights and voices were gone, only leaving the eerie sound of the wind. Tony’s body was frozen at this point, but he didn’t dare to stop moving. His kid needed somewhere warm, he needed help. And the safe house was just the place. 

________

Tony’s footsteps grew slower, arms struggling to keep Peter upright. He wanted to stop, to close his eyes but he wasn’t about to let his kid die out here. His teeth chattered, every inch of his body shivering. 

He wasn’t going to make it much longer. But he had to for Peter. 

By now, the snow rose to his ankles, Hydra agents long gone and probably waiting out the storm. His hair froze in weird places, eyelashes hooded and barely able to make out the trees. 

Tony stopped for a brief moment, eyes adjusting as he struggled to hold on to Peter. His grip tightened, body turning against the wind as he squinted at an odd shape in the distance. He blinked feet stumbling forward. 

And then he saw it, a _chimney_.

“Oh my-,” He whispered somehow picking up his speed. They still had a chance of getting out of this mess. “Fucking God.” 

Tony reached the wooden cabin, door teasing him as he struggled with the handle. He kicked the door in stumbling into the dark cabin before shutting the door. He nearly cried, eyeing a couch where he placed the unconscious body of Peter on. 

His knees buckled from under him, head pressed against the cushions. He laughed, looking around the room for something to start a fire with. He lingered by Peter for a few seconds, body trying to warm itself up now that it was free of the storm. 

Tony worked quickly after that, hands grabbing whatever he could get to help his kid. He lit the fire, body staying by the flames before covering Peter in a heavy blanket. And when feeling finally came back to his fingers he wrapped one around himself shortly after placing a damp cloth on his kid’s head. 

His fumbled with the control panel, power long gone from the storm. The lights flicked, old system booting back up. He stumbled back to the fire leaning against the couch. 

Tony turned back to Peter checking his breathing. “Don’t worry kid, I’m going to get us out of here soon enough.”

_ And he did. _


	11. Whumptober Day 11: Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's hurt and now Tony has to stitch his panicked kid up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood/a wound that needs stitching

Rain pounded against the wooden shack, howling wind shaking its loose frame. He swayed in the wind, cracks of lightning lit up the dark “room.” Thunder boomed, to the steady dips of water coming from the ceiling. The musty shack was covered in bloody footprints, dirt caking the floor. 

The door slammed shut, lock jingling in the wind. Lightning struck again brief lighting up the dirty floor and crimson trail of blood dripping on the floor. 

Peter’s hand tighten around his arm, blood pooling over his fingertips as a large gash peaked out. He breathed heavy, mind trying not to focus on the searing pain. Tony remained back by the door, breathing as heavy as he was. His mentor head rested against the cracked wood, hair and clothes soaking wet. A small bag sat in hand, worried eyes glancing at Peter’s injury. 

“I don’t think we were followed,” His mentor huffed walking away from the door. “But let's just whisper for the time being.”

Peter glanced at the bag and the soaking wet man. “You didn’t have to go back out for that bag. They could have caught you.”

“I wasn’t about to watch you bleed out either.”

“I’m not-”

“Your whole side is covered in blood.”

Lightning flashed once more showcasing exactly what Tony meant. Peter's vision blurred slightly, growing dizzy. His mentor rushed forward, somehow managing to sit his shaking body on a large flower pot. 

Tony patted his face a few times checking his arm as the blood continued to pour out. “You're going to need snitches.”

Peter cringed at that statement glaring at the bag Tony ran to get. He already knew what was going to happen. This wasn’t some reckless thing he did in the lab, no a fucking Nazi had to shred up his arm. And this time he didn’t have any drugs to numb the pain. 

“Mhm fine-” He muttered curls matted against his forehead. He blinked, trying to show his mentor he was fine.

Tony brushed his curls away, face barely able to be seen in the dark shed. “Kiddo, you're far from it.”

“I don’t want stitches.”

“We need to close the wound.”

“No,” He whined hoping for a different outcome. 

His mentor’s hands grabbed his face gently, own eyes on the verge of tears. “Kid, we have to do this.”

Silence lingered between them for a few seconds. Only the rustling of the storm keeping them company. Peter took a deep breath, nodding his head at a loss for words. 

Tony nodded hands slipping away from his face to rustle within the bag. “Ok, ok. We got this.” 

Another flash of lightning lit up the room as his mentor pulled out a large flashlight and setting it up on a stack of old gardening magazines. Soon after light filled the room, he was quick to lay his wet flannel on top of the dusty table. A few more seconds even by, Peter’s arm continuing to throb at the slightest movement. 

“Remind me to thank Barnes for this backup first aid pack. I know his ego will inflate but damn he’s a lifesaver at this moment.”

Tony tried joking with him some more to ease the tension but all Peter could think about was the pooling blood beneath his fingers. 

A tiny bottle of alcohol was placed on the table followed by a suture kit and some bandages. Tony unscrewed the bottle hands shaking as slowing took Peter’s arm. 

“I’m going to disinfect the wound first.” 

Tony hovered the bottle over his arm waiting for the go-ahead. Peter only nodded biting his soaking sleeve as he watched the contents pour out. His body jolted, eyes widening as he kicked his legs in pain. He heaved almost drawing his arm away. 

_ “Fuck.” _

His mentor's grip remained strong, freehand now dabbing away some of the blood. “Sorry, sorry.”

He said eyes blinking tears away as he continued to work. He stopped hands fishing through the bag again. He pulled out a cloth handing it over to Peter.

“Bite this, it's better than your sleeve.” 

Peter heaved once more, mouth clamping down on the cloth trying to steady his breathing. Tony hovered over his arm, needle ready as his trembling hands finally stop shaking. 

“Alright Kiddo, just close your eyes it’ll be all over soon.” 

Peter closed his eyes, taking in one more breath. Tony waited a few more seconds muttering something under his breath. Thunder boom as the needle made contact with his skin. He gasped free hand clutching the table splitting the wood.

“Mhm-“ He screamed wood continuing to split as Tony worked.

His skin slowly stitched together, muscles spasming. Splinters dug into his skin, teeth clamping down harder. 

“Kid!” Tony hushed trying to keep his composure. “I know it hurts. But just give me a few more seconds. You got this, Pete.”

Peter’s arm continued to throb as he whipped his head backward. He rested against the wall, screaming through the cloth. 

The needle threaded through his skin for a few more moments. He felt a tug, thread being pulled as the movement finally stopped. He opened his eyes, tears rolling down his face.

Tony heaved in front of him, shaking hands wrapping a bandage around his arm. His arm still throbbing but he would take it over another round of stitches. 

Tony got but from his spot once he finished. Carefully he unhooked Peter’s splinter filled hand before wrapping him into a hug. His mentor kissed his curls, squeezing his skating body.

“You did good kid, you did good.”

Peter nodded, letting a few more tears slip from his eyes. He took a deep breath burying his head in his mentor’s chest.

“It’s all over, I got you.”


	12. Whumptober Day 12: "Don't Move"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awoke to a heavy pounding in his head. He groaned, body shifting in the rubble and ash. Sirens echoed in the distance a few eerie screams following soon after. 
> 
> His nanotech suit was broken all along his body. Bruises and small cuts littering his body. He blinked unsure what the actual fuck to him. All he knew was his sulfur smell was making his headache worse. 
> 
> He spits blood out of his mouth, ribs hurting as he breathed. He heaved, eyes finally looking around. Tony breath hitched, head snapping upward.
> 
> A building crumbled around him, ashes raining down. Burnt bodies laid in the distance, screaming echoing through the rubble. He blinked trying to scramble upward. What the hell-
> 
> A monstrous scream cut his train of thought off. Alien-like clicking as roars follows suit. Gunshots followed soon after, snarled growls looming in the air. A few men scream, panicked and full of fear. 
> 
> The gunshots stopped and so did the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood, broken bone, violence

Tony awoke to a heavy pounding in his head. He groaned, body shifting in the rubble and ash. Sirens echoed in the distance a few eerie screams following soon after. 

His nanotech suit was broken all along his body. Bruises and small cuts littering his body. He blinked unsure what the actual fuck to him. All he knew was his sulfur smell was making his headache worse. 

He spits blood out of his mouth, ribs hurting as he breathed. He heaved, eyes finally looking around. Tony breath hitched, head snapping upward.

A building crumbled around him, ashes raining down. Burnt bodies laid in the distance, screaming echoing through the rubble. He blinked trying to scramble upward. What the hell-

A monstrous scream cut his train of thought off. Alien-like clicking as roars follows suit. Gunshots followed soon after, snarled growls looming in the air. A few men scream, panicked and full of fear. 

The gunshots stopped and so did the men. 

A cluster of voices roar together, booming footsteps shaking the floor. Tony scrambled to his knees, brain finally remembering what happened.

Explosions, Aliens, more explosions-

_ Peter. _

He hops to his feet after that, panic gripping his lungs as he struggled to breathe. He lost his kid, his lost kid in the explosion. He fell right out of his damn fingers and into the mass pile of rubble. 

Tony heaved hitting the comm in his ear. Static filled his ears, FRIDAY’s voice barely audible. 

“Peter,” He harshly whispered unsure where the aliens were. “Kid where are you?”

He pushed passed a fallen wall, squeezing through a small space. Ash continued to rain down, heavy footsteps looming closer. He picked up his pace, eyes scanning the piles of rubble. He stepped passed the hordes of broken glass and turned over chairs.

Tony sees another body, panic tighten around his lungs. “Damnit kid where are you?” He said a bit louder.

He walked a few steps closer to the open space near the street. A small whimper catches his attention. His head whips around, gaze falling on the boy lying in a pile of rubble.

_ Oh, God. _

“Pe-“ He begins to scream before shouting his mouth realizing who was just outside. He slid over hands already throwing rubble off his kid. “Kiddo, oh my God.”

“T-Tony,” Peter whispered eyes blinking through his shredded mask.

His hands brushed his curls out of his eyes. “Yeah kiddo it’s me.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief, hands still freeing his kid. Peter continued breathing dazed. His hand brushed along the left arm of his kid's suit earning a loud yelp. He stopped, moving rocks off his arm before sucking in a breath.

Peter’s arm sat mangled beside him, still attached but bone sticking out in two places.

“Shit,” He whispered causing Peter to sit up.

He yelped again, eyes finally taking in the state of his arm. “O-Oh God.” Tears filled his eyes, panic escaping his lips.

Tony grabbed his face gently, trying to keep his panic in his head. “You’re alright kid. It’s okay.”

“My arm-“

A monstrous roar cut him off. Peter dropped to the floor in panic. He winced, tears pricking his eyes as he stared at Tony. A man’s footsteps echoed down the street, gunshots flying from his gun. 

Tony hid begin the large wall of rubble, just peeking to see what was happening. His mouth fell open unsure whether or not to call the man over to them. 

A shadow moved across the street, wolf-like features with a large exoskeleton stalking the man. A few more joined the staredown, growls filling the air. 

“Get away!” The man screamed as he began to be concerned. 

Tony looked at the beasts and then to a worried Peter. They couldn’t risk exposing themselves, his kid could barely fight. His hands trembled trying to figure out how to save this man. 

Peter slowly got up, an odd expression of fear and determination plastered on his face. He heaved trying to get on his feet to help the man. 

“Kid,” he whispered stopping him from getting up from his spot. “You can’t go-“

More growls filled the air, at least a dozen alien wolves following the man. His kid’s eyes widened, shifting from the scene in front of him and Tony. 

Fighting against his hand, Peter sat upward peeking over the rubble. “W-We have to do something.”

“Your arm is sticking out in two places you're in no shape to fight.”

“But the man-“

“There’s at least a dozen of those things, we’re outnumbered.”

“I’m not about to let this man _ die _.”

“Me either,” Tony bit back guilt rising in his stomach. He couldn’t save the man, not with twelve aliens all trained on him. And it didn’t help that he kept firing his gun. “I’m thinking.”

“I could fight ‘em.”

His head whipped around. “_ Peter Benjamin Parker, _I swear to God if you try anything I’ll ground you for two months.”

“It was a _ joke _,” Peter winced again nodding to his arm. “Can’t really lunch with this arm.” 

Tony shook his head nostrils flaring. He took a deep breath trying not to picture his kid become alien lunch. 

“I could shoot a flash bomb into the other building,” He offered. “But I have no idea how long the guy has to get away.”

“We have to _ try _.”

His eyes softened at his kid’s selflessness. He knew if he wasn’t here, Peter's broken arm and all would have swooped in and tried to fight. 

“Kid we don’t even-“ A strangled cry cut off his sentence. 

Both their heads snapped back to the scene in front of them. Jaws falling to the floor as Peter tried to stay up once more. A wolf jumped out of nowhere, rows of teeth biting into the man’s neck.

Tony’s arms wrapped around Peter, mindful of his arm. They hit the floor as his kid continued to fight against him.

“Don’t move,” He whispered panicked. Peter still moved trying to get up. “Kid, stop. We can’t do anything.”

“No,” His voice trembled. The man gargled scream lingered, wolves seemingly moving closer. “No, no.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered guilt eating at him as well. They both laid against the rubble breathing heavy trying to stay alive. “I’m so sorry.”


	13. Whumptober Day 13: Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter scrambled to his feet, bullets whizzing over his head. Adrenaline courses through his system, fight or flight instincts taking over. Scorpion and his goons followed behind, guns drawn with no indication of stopping.
> 
> He hopped over some rubble, face just barely missing a stray bullet. His shoulder hit the ground, body rolling before hopping up once more. Metal talons grinded along the concrete, poison darts aimed at his running frame.
> 
> Peter’s heart thumped in his chest, banging and pounding its way out. He bolted forward cursing loudly for dropping his extra web fluid. He continued running barely escaping the onslaught of bullets and poison darts. The blood in his veins felt like they were on fire, limbs moving at their own accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood and guns

Peter scrambled to his feet, bullets whizzing over his head. Adrenaline courses through his system, fight or flight instincts taking over. Scorpion and his goons followed behind, guns drawn with no indication of stopping.

He hopped over some rubble, face just barely missing a stray bullet. His shoulder hit the ground, body rolling before hopping up once more. Metal talons grinded along the concrete, poison darts aimed at his running frame.

Peter’s heart thumped in his chest, banging and pounding its way out. He bolted forward cursing loudly for dropping his extra web fluid. He continued running barely escaping the onslaught of bullets and poison darts. The blood in his veins felt like they were on fire, limbs moving at their own accord.

He heaved jumping over a fallen tree trying to weave among the rocks piles. His vision narrowed, mind disconnected from anything but his beating heart and the looming form of death. 

“Spider-Man!” Scorpion yelled angrily.

Peter came back to reality, dazed vision clearing. “Karen!” He yelled panicked knowing he couldn’t our run them forever. “Where is Tony? I need-“

Strong metal arms scooped him up as he screamed. He struggled, limbs flailing in the air as the gunshots continued upward.

“Peter!” 

His head snapped up to the familiar mask of Iron Man. He watched missiles fly out, raining on the goons below. 

“Tony, thank God,” He sighs adrenaline still pumping through him.

His mentor flew him for another few moments finally setting them down on a semi-broken bridge. Thunder boomed in the distance, Hulk smashing a nearby car on top of a few bad guys.

He heaved, panic still gripping his lungs. He grabbed his knees glancing around for Srcopian to show up. His senses screamed, overwhelming him.

Tony grabbed his face, mask retracting to reveal his worried eyes. “Kiddo, breath.”

“I-I-“ He heaved.

“Following my breathing.”

_ “Tony we need you! They called reinforcements.” _

_ “Thor can’t handle all the flying drones. Hulk is getting overrun!” _

Peter listened to his teammates slightly panic. He gasped, nails digging into his hands. Tony leaned away for only a second, sending some sort of Iron Legion group. 

His senses pounded in his head, brain screaming loom danger from behind. His head snapped up blurry vision looking around. 

What was his brain-

A cold sensation ripped through his chest. Numb and icy pain ripping through his body. He glanced down, adrenaline finally starting to fade. Blood fell out of his mouth, eyes widening at the large Scorpion tale sticking through him.

He gasped just as Tony turned around screaming as he fired his repulsor. The scorpion tale ripped through him again, leaving a bloody hole in his chest. 

Peter stumbled, vision filling with black spots. His feet fell off the edge, body in free fall. His body hit the water below, sinking as a cloud of red surrounded him.

Air escaped his lips as he fell into the darkness below.


	14. Whumptober Day 14: Tear-Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony landed on the muddy grass before stepping out of his suit. Rain turned into a drizzle, icy winds causing himself to shiver. His shoes stepped around the puddles, eyes trying to find the very boy he came here for.
> 
> He glanced around the small cemetery, tombstones covered in matted flowers. There was an eerie silence, no one in sight. He continued walking trying to find some form of life.
> 
> Thunder rumbled in the distance, rain slightly picking up again. An umbrella sat at his side, but it wasn’t for him. It for someone else. He continued walking hood up and blinking away the raindrops against his face.

Tony landed on the muddy grass before stepping out of his suit. Rain turned into a drizzle, icy winds causing himself to shiver. His shoes stepped around the puddles, eyes trying to find the very boy he came here for.

He glanced around the small cemetery, tombstones covered in matted flowers. There was an eerie silence, no one in sight. He continued walking trying to find some form of life.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, rain slightly picking up again. An umbrella sat at his side, but it wasn’t for him. It for someone else. He continued walking hood up and blinking away the raindrops against his face. 

A trembling figure appears in the distance. An old black coat that looked too familiar to be a coincidence. He picked up his footsteps worried washing over him. He stumbled upon the shaking figure next to an all to familiar tombstone.

_ Benjamin Parker. _

Tony bit his lip, hand touching the shaking boy’s shoulder. “Peter.”

He didn’t move, only small sounds of his sniffles. Tony got on his knees not caring about the mud. He presses a glowing button on the umbrella, letting it inflate and hover over them. His hands ghosted over the soaking coat, trying to get his kid to look at him.

“Kiddo.”

Peter finally lifted his head revealing his tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. He shivered, lips slightly blue as Tony brushes the wet curls off his head. 

“Two years ago I failed him,” Peter sobbed staring at the tombstone.

Tony’s heart broke, arms pulling the kid into a hug. He shushed him, trying to shield his kid from the wind.

“You didn’t fail him.”

“I did.”

“Kid trust me-“

“No!” Peter yelled pushing away. He heaved, tears still freely falling. “He’s dead because of me!”

There was a lingering silence after that. His kid’s lip trembled, anger and guilt radiating off him. Tony pulled him into another hug. Peter broke the second he was pulled into his arms, body shaking with sobs.

“Kiddo, Ben isn’t dead because of you,” He hushed. “You didn’t pull that trigger. That mugger did and he’s paying the price.”

“H-He wouldn’t be out there if I h-hadn’t ran away.”

His heart continued to break. “Kid-“

“I yelled at him,” He sobbed grip tighten around Tony’s calf. “I screamed that hated him before slamming the door in his face.”

“You two had a fight, he knows you didn’t mean it.”

“It d-doesn’t matter, I still said it.”

Tony looked down at his crying kid refusing to let him go. “And how many times have we got into a fight, huh?”

“N-not the same.”

“You sure about that? We’ve had a fair share of arguments and I know at the end of the day you don’t hate my guts.”

“I don’t.”

Another silence fell between them. The rain continued to pour on the umbrella, thunder booming once more. Peter’s sobs slowly stop, sniffles coming back. Tony kissed his head, brushing his curls.

“And that’s why Ben knew you loved him. Trust me, kid, he knew you never hated him.”

Peter nodded, not wanting to speak. Tony didn’t dare to move. He didn’t care how long it took, he was going to be there for his kid.


	15. Whumptober Day 15: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sat against the porch swing overlooking the lake. Crickets chirp, stars shining in the night sky. He stared onward hands trembling from hellscape he dreamed moments prior. 
> 
> He glanced down at the scars littering his arm, nerve damage, and red burns. Thanos flashed through his head, the stone's power leaving another ache in his body. 
> 
> Panic gripped his lungs the more he started his arm. He couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop the memories from resurfacing.
> 
> Tony didn’t regret snapping his fingers, he didn’t regret snapping Thanos out of existence. But nothing could stop his mind from reliving the pain the alien freak caused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgames spoilers but the ending changed! 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of burns, panic attack, brief mentions of death

Tony sat against the porch swing overlooking the lake. Crickets chirp, stars shining in the night sky. He stared onward hands trembling from hellscape he dreamed moments prior. 

He glanced down at the scars littering his arm, nerve damage, and red burns. Thanos flashed through his head, the stone's power leaving another ache in his body. 

Panic gripped his lungs the more he started his arm. He couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop the memories from resurfacing.

Tony didn’t regret snapping his fingers, he didn’t regret snapping Thanos out of existence. But nothing could stop his mind from reliving the pain the alien freak caused him. 

Peter turning dust, nearly dying in space, Nat dying, and nearly dying himself he couldn’t win within his mind. Even if they managed to get Nat back from the Soul Stone and the dusted people back, nothing could beat almost dying _ again _.

It was a constant reminder, those final goodbyes playing over and over in his head. His mind lingered to Morgan and her happy face he left that one morning to go bring back her brother. She could have lost her father at four years old. 

Tony shuttered at the thought, eyes still staring at his arm. He couldn’t look away, the last five years piling upon him. He let out a shaky breath, lungs gripped with anxiety. A tear slipped from his eye, body trying to calm down.

He took a few deep breaths trying to breathe normally again. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t going to go back to sleep. He just wanted to be ok by the time the sun came up. 

He finally drew us eyes from his arm just as the door opened. His head perked up nothing the mop of brown curls heading towards him. Peter smiled, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he settled neck to Tony on the swing.

“What are you-“

“Shush,” Peter interrupted laying his down in his lap. “I’m stargazing.”

Tony laughed for the first time tonight, scared fingers combing through his kid's hair. “Oh really?”

Peter nodded. “You really think you could stargaze without me?”

“Couldn't sleep,” He shrugged.

“Me either but that doesn’t mean we should be alone.”

Tony smiled once more, regret fading away. “No, I guess not.”


	16. Whumptober Day 16: Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s chest slammed against the ground, concrete cracking from under him. Vulture claws wrapped around his suit once more, wings soaring upward before slamming his aching body back down. The claws unhitched, blood pooling around his head. 
> 
> He heaved trying to crawl away from Toomes. Blood caked his face, nose definitely broken in the impact. Heavy metal boots clanged against the pavement. A hand reached out grabbing his neck before lifting his weak body off the ground. 
> 
> Peter struggled, spitting blood on Toomes masks before the crazy man squeezed harder. 
> 
> “Oh Petro,” He sneered. “We’re going to have a fun time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood

Peter’s chest slammed against the ground, concrete cracking from under him. Vulture claws wrapped around his suit once more, wings soaring upward before slamming his aching body back down. The claws unhitched, blood pooling around his head. 

He heaved trying to crawl away from Toomes. Blood caked his face, nose definitely broken in the impact. Heavy metal boots clanged against the pavement. A hand reached out grabbing his neck before lifting his weak body off the ground. 

Peter struggled, spitting blood on Toomes masks before the crazy man squeezed harder. 

“Oh Petro,” He sneered. “We’re going to have a fun time.” 

Toomes slammed him back onto the ground, head hitting the concrete has black spots filled his vision. He blinked, hands raised before a metal fist came slamming into his face.

He felt nothing after that.

________

Peter awoke to a heavy pounding in his head, body sore and unable to move. A steady beeping confused him, body shifting on the uncomfortable cool surface. He blinked, bright lights blinding him briefly. His vision adjusted, eyes glazing over as he tried to regain focus. 

A finger flicked his ear, familiar evil sneer glaring down at him. He jolted, body unable to move. He panicked as Toomes laughed, noticing the bolted restraints. A steady beeping grabbed his attention from Toomes, wires wrapping around him as a clock counted down. 

_ Oh fuck, a bomb was attached to him. _

“Oh Peter, if you only listened on homecoming night.” 

He breathed, trying to suppress his panic. “Y-You won’t get away with this.”

His leather glove grabbed his bruised face. “Kid, I think I just might.” Toomes walked away, wings branching out. His mask clicked into place. “But it wouldn’t be fun without having Stark watch you meet your demise.”

His gaze shifted to the camera on his left, eyes widening. A red light blinked as Toomes waved. Tony was watching him right now, he was going to watch him _ die. _The countdown shifted to five minutes, seconds counting down to his death. 

“Have fun Petro,” He hovered in the air, “Might want to say your goodbyes now.”

Toomes took off after that, figure disappearing into the sky as Peter finally allowed himself to freak out. Gasps escaped his lips, pinned down limbs trying to break free. He turned to the camera, fear fully plastered on his face. 

“T-Tony,” He wheezed unsure if his mentor was even there anymore. “I-I don’t wanna,” He gasped panic ripping through him, “I don’t wanna go.”

He wasn’t ready to die, he had so much to live for. He couldn’t leave May, she already lost too much. What about MJ? He promised to take her on a date once he got back. And now he and Ned won’t be able to see the new Star Wars movie. 

“I-I-” He cried tears flowing freely. “I’m sorry, please tell them I’m sorry.”

He shut his eyes body trying one more time to break free. He huffed as the bolts refused to move. He cried louder unable to look at the clock. 

He was so dead.

________

By the time the clock hit the two-minute mark, Peter had just finished his goodbyes. The people he loved needed to know how much they meant to him, even if he was about to be blown into tiny pieces. He watched the clock, body numb as he tried to accept the end. He prayed it didn’t hurt, he prayed it would be quick. He hopefully could see his parents again and maybe even Ben. 

Peter let out a wet laugh, cursing at himself for getting himself into this situation. He was an idiot going after Toomes, he should have listened. 

He stared up at the sky, happy that he at least could go out on a sunny day. Tears pricked his eyes once more, fear sinking back in. He wasn’t ready to-

The familiar sound of repulsors echoed through the building. He blinked curiously, wondering where the sound was coming from. Was Toomes back? Did he want to rub his victory in his face?

Metal boots landed behind him, heavy footsteps running up. Peter raised his head as much as he could, mouth giving out a strange gasp once who he saw who was in front of him. 

“Tony,” He practically sobbed as his mentor's mask retracted. “Oh my God, Oh my God.”

His metal hands brushed the stray curls off his face, own face filled with worry. “I’m here, I’m here.”

The clock hit a minute thirty, panic overtaking him. “Tony, stop! It’s going to blow!”

His mentor didn’t listen, hands fumbling with wires as he fought against the clock. Tony's eyes were trained on the bomb, sweat dripping from his brow.

“Tony,” He begged. His mentor shouldn’t die for him. “Tony, please. It’s a lost cause.”

His mentor’s eyes shot up for a second. “Lost cause my ass. I’m getting you out of here.” 

The countdown continued as the mass of wires was untangled and cut. The clock hit fifty seconds causing his body to shift. Peter stared at Tony worried. 

“Tony-”

“Kiddo, I’m getting you out of this.”

“I’m not-”

_ “You're worth it,” _Tony snapped clearly stressed. “I’m going to fix this.” 

As the clock counted down, Peter stopped staring heart nearly beating out of his chest. He gasped trying to remain calm as the seconds ticked by. His mentor worked effortlessly making his way through the wires. 

“Ah-ha,” He muttered with a bit of excitement. “There’s the motherboard.”

Peter's eyes open after that, watching Tony work on the main wires connected to the bomb. His mentor pulled a black wire, clock shifting to red numbers. 

_ 10\. _

“Tony-”

_ 9\. _

“Almost there!”

_ 8\. _

“Leave me!”

  


“Not without you! I got this!”

_ 6\. _

Peter closed his eyes ready for pain. He took a deep breath, nails squeezing into his palms. 

_ 5\. _

He was going to die, he was going to-

“Yes!”

The bolts released, restraints falling to the floor as the clock stopped at four seconds. Peter laid on the table, mouth open in surprise afraid to move. Tony pushed the bomb aside, arms picking up his trembling body off the table. 

“I got you, kid.”

Peter gripped onto Tony for dear life, a breath of relief escaping his lungs. He wasn’t going to die, Toomes didn’t succeed. 

“Never,” His mentor’s grip tighten around him. “Never don’t that shit again. I think I just gained fifty gray hairs.” 

“I don’t plan on it,” He whispered. “Never want to go through that again.”


	17. Whumptober Day 17: "Stay With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hurried down a vacant hall, breathing heavy eyes scanning the open doorways. He panicked breaths escaped his lips, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hand tightened around the kid behind him, arm dragging the panicked teenager.
> 
> He turned a corner just a low growl echoed down the hall. Blood splattered the walls, trails of its crimson hue dragging down the hallway. He stopped, eyes landing on the one figure he wished he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood

Tony hurried down a vacant hall, breathing heavy eyes scanning the open doorways. He panicked breaths escaped his lips, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hand tightened around the kid behind him, arm dragging the panicked teenager.

He turned a corner just a low growl echoed down the hall. Blood splattered the walls, trails of its crimson hue dragging down the hallway. He stopped, eyes landing on the one figure he wished he didn’t.

A bloody figure kneeled at the end of the other hall, hands digging into what looked like the body of some military personnel. It growled, matted hair sticking to its rotting flesh. Spores grew from its arms, glassy eyes too focused on the corpse in front of it.

Other figures appear, slowly stumbling as spores littered its face. Its eyes were gone, low moans mixing into its friends eating.

Tony backed up slowly, hand firmly pressed over Peter’s eyes before he could see anything. He yanked him forward, body rushing into the nearest room. Of course, their exit was blocked, they just had to block the one safe way out.

He shut the door quietly, gently pushing a wooden desk in front of the door. Peter walked into the center of the room, pacing nervously. Papers littered the floor, files and drawers opened is a mess fashion. Someone was in a hurry and Tony didn’t blame them.

“We’re screwed,” His kid heaved panicked gasps escaping his lips. “We’re fucking screwed.”

Tony cringed slightly, eyes shifting from the small windowpane to his kid. Peter continued walking, pulling at his hair. 

“We’re stuck in some remote Hydra experiment base surrounded by Zombies,” He muttered trying to make sense of things. “Zombies, Hydra managed to Crete zombies.”

“I would say they’re zombies.”

“Bullshit.”

Tony walked over to his panicking kid. “Alright, buddy just because Cap’s not here doesn’t me for you to start cursing like a sailor.” He grabbed his shoulders stopping the boy in his place. “They’re probably just robots or-“

_“Robots?!”_ Peter harshly whispered. “_O-Oh God_, zombie robots we’re doomed.”

Tony screamed internally, hands gripping Peter’s shoulders. He breathed, biting the inside of his cheek.

“We’re going to die.”

“Kiddo I swear to-“ He stopped talking taking another breath. “Zombies aren’t real, Hydra is just playing with us. It’s probably some illusion.”

His kid scoffed. “I’m sorry are your old man eyes not working?”

_ He was going to kill this kid. _

“We literally ran passed a horse led eating a horse! It’s like Walking Dead but these had spores!”

“You’re banned from watching any more zombie shows.”

Peter ignored him, eyes wide and trying to process the whole situation. “Oh man, it’s The Walking Dead and The Last Of Us combined.”

“Jesus Christ, Peter,” He sighed. “I’m not even going to try to understand that reference. “But whatever Hydra did is just some hoax. _We’re fine._”

His kid eyes narrowed, lips formed in a thin line. “I don’t think you know what zombies are.”

“I do.”

“Hm, I don’t think so.”

Tony sighed, hands clasped together at his mouth. “Kid, I swear-“

“That,” Peter pointed to the blood splatter outside the door. “That, is a fucking Zombie eating a _ person. _”

“I know what a zombie is?!”

“Then why aren’t you admitting that it’s out there?!”

“I’m trying not to freak you out! Of course, that’s a zombie!”

Peter’s face fell a bit, mouth opening to say something. A loud growl came from the door. A bloody face squished against the glass. It snarled, rotting flesh grazing the door.

Tony rushed forward, pulling Peter back. Another head appeared, flesh hanging from its teeth. 

“Kiddo, get behind me.”

“That door will hold right?”

“Hopefully,” He muttered praying other freaks wouldn’t join in. 

_ “Wave three activated.” _

Peter’s grip tightened around Tony’s arm. “Wave three?”

Tony didn’t get to respond, the door nearly cracked before he could. A horde of freaks banged against the doorframe trying to break down the door. 

“Kid back up,” he looked around eyes staring at the window and the open yard. “I think we need to make a run for it.”

“H-How?”

“Break the window and run like hell?”

Peter pondered for a few seconds, hands grabbing a chair. “Not exactly a zombie apocalypse plan but hey I don’t want to be eaten.” 

Tony broke another chair for some wooden stakes, shaking his head. “I’m not even going to ask.”

“Ned and I have a foolproof plan.”

“Of course you do.”

“Don't judge us for being prepared,” Peter huffed. 

The door cracked, growls getting louder. Tony shared a knowing look, watching as he lifted the chair above his head. Peter took a step back, throwing the chair with all his power. The glass shattered, window opening to the clear yard. 

Tony handed a stake to him. “Stay with me.”

His kid nodded. “Let’s do this.”

They jumped out into the yard, stepping over the broken glass. The door busted open, zombies pouring in as they booked it. Tony fell shortly behind Peter breathing heavy and not as fast. His kid hung a left, cursing loudly as another group of zombies saw them.

“Run!” He yelled weaving around the growling freaks.

They ran passed a turned over car, the horde of zombies growing behind him. Tony huffed, finally catching up to Peter as he slowed down. He turned the corner heart pumping before something cold grabbed his ankle.

He hit the ground, the half torso of a zombie trying to eat his leg. Tony kicked its head, stumbling up only to be tackled by another freak. He yelled, stake falling to the side. The beast snarled as he fought to keep it off him. Blood dripped on his face, horrid smell lingering above. He stared at the horde growing on him. He heaved trying to keep not only one freak off of him but half torso one as well.

Its teeth grew closer to his neck as his arms struggled. Tony shut his eyes expecting it to bite him. The heavy weight was pulled off him, freak screaming. His eyes snapped open, half torso freak dead on the ground and the other guy long gone. 

Peter tugged him upward, breathing heavy. His kid glance behind them, eyes growing wide. Tony turned around noticing the horde doubling in size. 

His kid pushed him back, arm tugging him along into the trees. “The first rule of the zombie apocalypse is not to stare at the hordes trying to eat you!”

“It’s not the zombie apocalypse!”

“And you’re a liar!”


	18. Whumptober Day 18: Muffled Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony surged forward, trembling hands shoving the wooden door. Sirens rang out, shifting wind shaking the leaves of the nearby trees. He huffed, breathing heavily as Steve burst through the door carrying a half-conscious Peter. He kicked the door shut, taller legs speeding past to the center room. 
> 
> Headlights shine through the windows, both men diving to the floor, careful of their limp kid. They remained silent, breathing heavily as they hid behind the couch. Lights continued to shine through, Russian voices echoing outside before the car engine revved up. The car sped away, both men sighing with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood, burns

Tony surged forward, trembling hands shoving the wooden door. Sirens rang out, shifting wind shaking the leaves of the nearby trees. He huffed, breathing heavily as Steve burst through the door carrying a half-conscious Peter. He kicked the door shut, taller legs speeding past to the center room. 

Headlights shine through the windows, both men diving to the floor, careful of their limp kid. They remained silent, breathing heavily as they hid behind the couch. Lights continued to shine through, Russian voices echoing outside before the car engine revved up. The car sped away, both men sighing with relief. 

“Shit,” Tony said trying to catch his breath. His hands carded through his kid’s hair trying to calm himself down. “Holy shit.” 

Steve carefully placed Peter down, backpack thrown off his shoulder as he dug around inside. His kid barely moved, hooded eyes trying to make out their surroundings. Tony looked down at the kid’s shirt, nasty and infected burn peeking through the ripped fabric. Blisters lingered Peter’s side, clothing stuck to the burn showing no signs of an easy removal. 

His hands trembled once more, wordlessly watching Steve finally spill out the few contents of the medkit. The super soldier cursed to himself, eyes peeking at the door in case of unwanted visitors. 

“Steve-”

“The kit doesn’t have much for burns,” Steve grumbled pissed and worried. His brows furrowed taking in the state of Peter. “Some gauze and some aloe but it won’t help him for long.”

Peter groaned in pain, sweat sticking to his forehead. Tony pushed his matted curls out of the way trying to stay calm. 

“We have to do something, he’s burning up.”

Steve nodded peeking over the couch once more. A car echoed in distance, Hydra’s presence not too far away. His fingers hovered open the burn waiting for Tony to give him the go-ahead. 

“I’ll try to be gentle but the burn is pretty bad.”

Tony nodded, hands ready to grab Peter if he perks up. “He’s pretty out of it. Get it over with.” 

Steve pulled on the shredded shirt, pulling against the skin as Peter’s body shifted. His dazed face scrunched up in pain, Steve carefully trying to get rid of the shreds. He tugs harder, piece of fabric pulling the blistered skin along with it.

The kid’s body jolted, fight or flight kicking in. His legs kicked at Steve, body going upward as he screamed. Tony grabbed his upper torso fighting against the screaming kid. 

Steve panicked, hand flying over Peter’s mouth as they tried to calm him. “Kid!” He whispered. “Stop! You need to calm down!”

“Mhm!”

“Kiddo,” Tony tried losing the battle. “Calm down _please!”_

Steve stared at the window, lights coming back over. He switches over, hands grabbing the fighting teen covering his mouth with his hand. He leaned back staring with Tony as the kid continued to panic. 

_“NO-”_ His muffled screams escaped, fever haze causing his outburst. 

“Tony,” Steve hissed. “Finish wrapping his burn. I’ll hold him.”

Peter’s muffled screams continued, hushed mostly by Steve’s hand. His face contorted to pure guilt, body struggling to keep his hand over the kid. Tony only panicked slightly, hands stumbling over the aloe to place on his burn. 

His kid tried to kick him in the stomach but lucky he just managed place the aloe on. Steve shushed the crying kid, sluggish body slowing giving out from the fever and pain. Tony wrapped the bandages around his torso, tears threatening to spill. 

The voices returned as he finished, both men hitting the floor once more. The sun was barely on the horizon, moonlight beginning to trickle in. They hid behind the couch, flashlights shining through the windows. 

“I thought you said there was a scream,” One man said annoyed. 

A gust of wind came through, lights still shining through the windows. 

“I swear I heard-”

“Whatever man, I’m cold. They’re long gone.”

“Don’t you want to check inside?”

“Hell no. It’s an old cabin, they were booking it for the road.” 

“But-” The man’s voice drifted off flashlights going away. 

Both men breath heavily, staring at each other with wide eyes. Peter returned to his fever dazed, the body no longer fighting against Steve. Tony sighed into his hands, Peter’s screams still echoing in his head.

Steve placed the kid down beside him, slowly grabbing a pillow to place under his head. Tony grabbed the backpack digging through the contents. He pulled out a satellite phone handing it to Steve. 

“Call the team,” He muttered, pushing Peter’s curls away. His hands trembled once more still laying on his side. “The kid needs better treatment.”

Steve nodded, eyes still trained on Peter. Deep down Tony knew what he was thinking. 

_ They were never going to forget Peter’s screams. _


	19. Whumptober Day 19: Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shifted uncomfortably, body aching as he groaned. Music quietly played, as his head pounded. He winced eyes surprised by the sudden darkness. He closed them again, wondering what was causing the metallic taste in his mouth. 
> 
> He shifted once more, arm falling off what he thought was a bed. His hand hit something rubber, eyes opening. He blinked vision coming into focus. Darkness filled the room he was in, pitch-black as he suddenly sat up. 
> 
> He wasn’t in his bed. 
> 
> His body ached as he moved, hands feeling around wherever the hell he was. Panic bubbled beneath his chest, hands touching the roof of his room. His hands found a light, tiny area which he thought was a room turning out to be something else entirely. 
> 
> He was in a car. 
> 
> *Inspired by Bones, Season 2, Episode 9 - Aliens in a Spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Blood

Peter shifted uncomfortably, body aching as he groaned. Music quietly played, as his head pounded. He winced eyes surprised by the sudden darkness. He closed them again, wondering what was causing the metallic taste in his mouth. 

He shifted once more, arm falling off what he thought was a bed. His hand hit something rubber, eyes opening. He blinked vision coming into focus. Darkness filled the room he was in, pitch-black as he suddenly sat up. 

He wasn’t in his bed. 

His body ached as he moved, hands feeling around wherever the hell he was. Panic bubbled beneath his chest, hands touching the roof of his room. His hands found a light, tiny area which he thought was a room turning out to be something else entirely. 

He was in a car. 

The radio illuminated a dark blue, radio station playing. He blinked, body still lingering in the backseat. His gaze fell to his left, broken remains of his cell phone sitting beside him. 

_ And I wake in the morning. _

_ And I step outside.  _

Peter tried the car door nearest to him, he heaved pushing against the door he was locked in. He put his shoulder into it, cursing as the door didn’t move. He backed off, shoulder aching along with his whole body as he tried to roll down the window. 

Did someone weld the door shut? 

_ And I take a deep breath and I get real high.  _

_ What’s going on?  _

As the window rolled down an inch, mounds of dirt came pouring it. Clusters of substance poured inside, dust going up into a cloud. He gagged, fingers quickly trying to roll the window up. The window shut as panic finally started to sweep in. 

He leans forward in his seat, hands looking around the car for anything to help him. His body shook, legs hopping over the console as his hands ran over a piece of paper. 

He grabbed the dirt-covered page, ink stains littering the paper. He held it up to the light praying this was some sick prank. His eyes read the words, a strangled gasp finally escaping his lips. 

_Let’s see if the great and powerful Iron Man can find his tiny spider. Happy breathing._

_ ~Gravedigger _

Peter leaned against the passenger seat, a sudden realization drawing upon him. He wasn’t just trapped in a car, he was  _ buried alive.  _

_ And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah. _

_ I said hey, what's going on? _

________

Tony wanted the throw up the moment he got the call. Peter never showed up at his apartment after he left the tower. Of course, he was full-blown panic mode trying to locate his kid before his phone suddenly went dark. 

It was a long hour after that, fingers mindlessly typing as the team assembled around him. They looked all over the city, through cameras and even on foot. It was only after his brief panic attack that an unknown number came through. 

He continued to distinguish the video but by the look on Natasha’s face, he knew it wasn’t good. Her face paled, lips in a thin line as she directed Clint to track the call. 

“Tony Stark,” The guff voice muttered into the phone. 

“Look pal I don’t-”

“I wouldn’t be so hostile to the man who has your kid right now.”

His heart dropped to his stomach at that moment, mouth going dry as he made eye contact with the rest of the team. Natasha only stared, a haunted expression washing over her. 

“Where is he?” He demanded. 

“I say we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves. Your boy is fine for now.”

“Where is he?” He bit back. 

The man chuckled, a new notification popping up on the main screen. Everyone studied it, a bank account somewhere in the islands. “Let’s just say if you don’t pay up you're going to be digging up a dead spider.” 

Tony visibility paled after that, making brief eye contact with the team. Not even months after the whole Mysterio incident and Peter was already being targeted.

“How much,” He responded voice going out into a whisper. 

His mind wandered, panic gripping his lungs. How long had the man had Peter? Was he ok? Was he even still alive?

“Twenty Million by 6:00.”

Tony glanced over to the clock, holding in a loud curse. “You can’t honestly expect me to get twenty million in two hours. That stuff takes-”

“Your little spidey doesn’t have time,” He laughed. “I wonder hold long the freak can survive once the air runs out.”

Anger pumped through his veins, eyes seeing red. “You listen-”

“Two hours Stark.”

The phone line when dead, team standing in a circle looking at the offshore bank account. He heaved barely making it into a chair. They stared at each other, a painful silence filling the room. 

“What do we do?” Rhodey asked. 

He sighed knowing they probably wouldn’t be able to track the call. “We pay him.” 

________ 

Peter found himself in the backseat once more staring at the tan ceiling of the car. His vision blurred, breathing suddenly becoming hard. He glances at the smashed radio, anxiety pumping through him. He sucks in a small breath, biting the inside of his cheek drawing blood. 

He had to save air, he couldn’t afford to have another panic attack. He sucked in another breath, curling up in a ball. Tears pricked his eyes, mind going back to vulture incident. His chest felt a sudden weight, legs tightly held against his chest. 

The scraping sound of vultures wings rang in his ears, a metal claw lingering on his arm. His eyes shut, breathing picking up. Toomes' voice echoed in his mind, a gun drawn to his head as the man smile. 

“No,” He whispered trying to calm himself.

His peaked through his hands, Mysterious face suddenly coming into view. Peter screamed backing up into the backseat, world spinning from the lack of air. His head hit the window, a painful lump forming on his head as he continued to panic. 

He shut his eyes sinking back into a ball praying for someone to find him.

________

Tony watched as they tried to wire the money to the bank account. Bank taking their time not realizing the situation at hand. He breathed into his hands, panic still lingering. 

Natasha sat neck to him, fingers typing away as she tried to track the call. 

“Gravedigger?” Steve asked stern and worried mixed in his face. 

“Ex-Hydra assassin who would bury his victims alive,” She replied. “Sometimes he holds them for ransom but the other times he just buries them.”

The room fell silent, everyone thinking about Peter buried somewhere. 

Natasha curses, throwing the tablet down. “I can’t fucking track him.”

Steve grabbed the tablet before it fell onto the ground. “Did you try-”

“I’ve tried everywhere. Unless Peter has some other tracker on him, I have no idea where he is.” 

Tony leaned back in his chair gears in his head-turning. He stared at the fail call trace, eyes suddenly widening. He jumped up, grabbing the tablet from Steve. 

“His watch!” He screamed typing away.

“Watch?” Everyone asked.

“I gave him a watch for Christmas,” He paced around the room. “It has a tracker!

Everyone huddled around watching Tony type away as he prayed for a signal. A few painful seconds went by before a faint signal popped up. He gasped already giving FRIDAY his kid’s location. 

“He’s in a field in Buffalo, go!” 

Rhodey followed shortly behind him, suits forming around their bodies as they took off into the sky. 

________

Peter curled up in the backseat eyes hooded and breathing slow. He heaved, black dots filling his vision. His hands rubbing against the fallen gravel. 

The clock in the car ticked a few minutes past five, blue hue barely lighting up the dark vehicle.

Toomes and Beck were long gone at this point, voices lingering in the back of his head. Peter didn’t scream when he heard these voices he embraced them as his lungs begged for air.

He blinked, body shifting away from the ticking clock to stare at the gray ceiling. His arms stayed limp at his side, body numb as he accepted his fate. 

Toomes and Beck’s faces hovered over him, evil smiles plastered across their lips. Peter wanted to laugh the irony, eyes glazing over fully knowing he didn’t have long. The air had to run out sometime and that time was ticking closer. 

He heaved, breath shallow and lungs burning. His eyes fluttered shut, black dots filling most of his vision. He took another deep breath eyes refusing to open. 

Peter shifted once more, head falling to the side. His lungs burned, body jolting from the sudden thud above him. The car rocked, heavy clangs looming around him. Through hooded eyes, he peaked at the ceiling confused. A melted metal smell fills his nostrils, a red hue burning into the car. 

The car rocks once more, a sudden circle appearing above. The circle shifted, a bright light flashing into the vehicle. Peter groaned, numb hand hiding from the unnatural light. 

A few moments pass, cold metal hands grabbing onto his limp body. He jolts once more, weak hands trying to shove off the random figure. The figure holds on, body flying upward as a sudden wave of air fills his lungs. 

Peter gags, daze mind trying to figure out what was happening. Dirt sat in piled around them, a blurry figure ghosting shaky hands over his face. 

“-Peter? Kiddo?”

He blinked once more, head unable to stay upright. His body fell backward, hands somehow him from falling onto the ground. 

“Tones, he needs medical.”

“Kiddo look at me.”

Peter blinked again, head falling forward before he suddenly staring at the top of a stark white ceiling. A mask sits on his face, the same figure finally coming into view. 

His cracked lips smiled, high on the large amounts of oxygen. “T’ny,”

His mentor smiled, a worried expression still breaking through. “Hi, kiddo.”

Peter hummed in response eyes drooping once more. “S’fe?”

Tony's hand ran through his curls, chuckling a bit. “Yeah bud, you're safe.”


	20. Whumptober Day 20: Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had always loved the fall, the summer heat washing away into autumn breezes, leaves turning beautiful hues, and his favorite pumpkin spice cookie mix finally coming back into season. 
> 
> Hell, he even love the autumn rain. Red and orange leaves falling from the trees as they blew in the wind. They would float, rain sticking to its surface as they fell onto a cracked windshield-
> 
> Peter blinked, eyes hooded and heart pounding. He stared at the crack windshield, airbag deployed in front of him. He blinked again, head starting to pound as the rain continued to pour.
> 
> The car’s headlights were dimmed, windshield wipers bend and broken as they continued to move. A large tree sat dented in front of him, wood splitter as the hood of the car caved in on itself. 
> 
> He groaned to himself, mind reeling with questions he couldn’t answer. 
> 
> What happened? Why did his head hurt so much? Why-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood

Peter had always loved the fall, the summer heat washing away into autumn breezes, leaves turning beautiful hues, and his favorite pumpkin spice cookie mix  _ finally _ coming back into season. 

Hell, he even love the autumn rain. Red and orange leaves falling from the trees as they blew in the wind. They would float, rain sticking to its surface as they fell onto a cracked windshield-

Peter blinked, eyes hooded and heart pounding. He stared at the crack windshield, airbag deployed in front of him. He blinked again, head starting to pound as the rain continued to pour.

The car’s headlights were dimmed, windshield wipers bend and broken as they continued to move. A large tree sat dented in front of him, wood splitter as the hood of the car caved in on itself. 

He groaned to himself, mind reeling with questions he couldn’t answer. 

What happened? Why did his head hurt so much? Why-

A loud sob echoed behind him, childlike sniffles lingering in the car. His head spun, vision blurring slightly. Peter fumbled with his seatbelt, blood-spattered across his fingers. His hands shook, belt slipping from the buckle as he held his head. 

The crying continued, a small voice ringing in his ears as he struggled to turn around. He blinked again, pausing briefly as he tried to stop the oncoming wave of nausea. His senses were dulled, a heavy ache spreading all over as his brain tried to tell him something. 

He took a few more seconds to himself, cursing as he determined that he must have hit his head somewhere. Blood caked his cheek, tongue tasting the blood spilling from his cracked lips. His head hangs low, heavy pounding continuing as the crying got louder. 

_ “Petey!” _

Peter stopped dead in his tracks, body jolted upward as his hand gripped the armrest. He swayed a bit, breathing heavily as he arched his body to the side. 

_ “Petey!” _

His vision came into focus, senses finally telling him what was behind him. His mouth fell open, body practically falling over the consul.

_ Morgan. _

His head spun, body jolting with energy as he stumbled to open his car door. Peter yanked it open, legs giving out the moment he stepped onto the muddy grass. His world spun, panic pumping through his veins as he struggled to get up. 

Muddy car tracks followed from the road, heavy indentations of the car’s struggle. The car remained at the tree, booming thunder looming in the distance as flashes of lightning lit up the sky. 

Memories came back in an instant, flashes snapping him out of his hooded daze. 

He and Morgan were out for the night, a sibling bonding night as Tony and Pepper attended a charity gala. Peter was driving back to the lake house the moment the rain began. No one was on the backroad when his spidey senses began to perk. 

Peter was on edge, mindful of the speed limit as the storm raged on. He made a small turn, a drunk driver swerved towards their car. His sister screamed, brakes screeching from the sudden impact.

Peter didn’t remember anything after that, only the flashes of the steep hill the car plummeted off of. 

His sister’s cries echoed, snapping him out of his memory recall. 

_ Morgan, he needed to get to Morgan. _

Rain soaked through his clothes by this point, body trembling from the pure fear of his sister’s cries. He heaved wobbling as he made his way over to the other side of the car. He stumbled once more, catching himself on the door before yanking it open. 

“Morgan,” He heaved falling to the side before running his shaky hands over her face. “Morgan.”

His sister counited to cry, Iron Man plushie stuck to her with a tight grip. She hiccuped, her own small body trembling in her car seat as Peter fumbled with the buckles.

His hands ran over her face once more, thumbs wiping away the new set of tears. He checked over her once more, nearly crying himself when he found no injuries. 

“Petey,” She cried again, brown hair matted against her face as she tried to wiggle her way free. 

Peter didn’t take any more moments to look her over, only grabbing her with one big swoop as her tiny hands wrapped around his neck. He fell to the ground, body shocked by the sudden weight. 

The rain continued to fall on their trembling bodies, fear pumping through them. Peter one-handedly wrangle free his coat, hands draping it around Morgan’s shaking frame. His grip tightened, arms refusing to let her go again. 

The smell of gas lingered in the air, the hairs on his neck standing up as his brain sensed danger. He glanced at the car, eyes wide as he slowly scooted back. 

“I got you, I got you,” He whispered trying to block most of the rain. His eyes still lingering on the car. “It’s ok.” 

Peter fumbled to stand, pain in his side shooting up his body as his knees wobbled. Morgan hid under his coat, Iron Man plushie still gripped to her chest. 

Thunder boomed loudly, his sister jumped once more as he limped away from the car and a growing sense of danger. She sniffled, small hand clutching his soaked shirt. 

Peter began trekking his way up the steep hill, pain in his side growing as he hissed. He knew something in his ribcage was buried or broken, he knew this pain all too well. He heaved, trying to keep his panic to a minimum. 

“You're hurt,” Morgan whispered head peeking through his coat. Her bloodshot eyes saw the blood down his cheek, lip wobbling. 

“I’m ok,” He replied hiking up the final part of the hill to get to the road. “Just a tiny cut.”

They reached the road as lightning crashed across the sky. Tire tracks streaked across the pavement, black marks falling over the road into a muddy track. 

Morgan’s small body trembled once more. “You wouldn’t wake up.” Her voice was quiet mouth resting on her plushie. “I kept saying your name but you wouldn’t wake up.”

Peter kissed his sister’s head, hoping some car would come down the back road. “I’m sorry I scared you, Morgan.” 

The hairs on Peter’s arms stood up, brain screaming danger. He glanced around panicked, almost expecting a car to speed down the road. 

Morgan sniffles once more not realizing her brother’s panic. “Do you think daddy-”

A sudden explosion cut her out, fire erupting from the car below. Peter fell to the ground as she screamed, panic pumping through him feeling the heat against his skin. Morgan’s grip tightened around him as he took in the fire. 

Flames roared to life, the very tree the car sat against bursting into a fiery inferno. Peter didn’t move from his spot, instead, fear overtook his body. A few more moments in that car and they would have- he didn’t dare to finish the thought only holding his sister. 

A car screeching echoed behind him, but he didn't look back. He could only stare at the flames from below, body trembling. A voice echoed behind him, familiar but not coming to mind. He sat in the grass, paralyzed with his own fear. 

Morgan wiggled in his gripped voice wavering.  _ “D-Daddy!”  _

A hand ghosted over his shoulder as his head perked up. Peter turned eyes widening at the worried figure hovering above him. His trembling form broke, tears freely falling. 

“T-Tony.”

His mentor engulfed them into a tight hug, muttering to himself before kissing each of their heads. Morgan nearly jumps into her dad’s arms, hands wrapping around his neck as Peter fell forward into his chest. Tony wrapped arms around him holding his shaking figure. 

“I got you, I got you.”


	21. Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the whole Mysterio incident, people still didn't trust peter even if that meant giving him side eyes and glares at a charity gala. But nothing should happen, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of alcohol

Peter watched an assortment of costumes go by, masked faces of drunken laughter filling the room. He stood towards the edge of the room, back against some marble wall pulling at the heavy chainmail clinging to him. 

The team got invented to a costume gala for charity in late August and since his identity has been public knowledge since June it was no surprise that he was invited too. Once October rolled around he was suddenly thrust into a room of wealthy people and groups that still gave him the stink eye. 

No matter how hard Tony and Pepper slammed down on the critics for believing Mysterio's lies, many still thought he was some kid with an evil motive. Still, he was grateful the entire team was here and couldn’t stop laughing when Bucky, dressed as Luigi, was casually twirled a steak knife in his hand when an asshat made some snarky comment. 

“If you want, I can dump a whole bottle of champagne on that dick’s head.” 

Peter's head snapped from armor, eyes landing on Michelle in a set of angel wings and a white dress flowing to the floor. Her hair was half-up, dress gliding through the air as her converse peaked through. He sucked a breath in, taking in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. 

“Hm,” He pondered for a minute. “It’s tempting but maybe not at a charity gala for cancer research.” 

MJ playfully rolled her eyes, fingers brushing through his loose curls. “Would have been great though.” She leaned against his armor head resting on his shoulder. “That dick is just here for a tax deduction.” 

Peter laughed eyes linger back over to the group of no so friendlies. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, senses giving him a dull warning. He tapped his girlfriend’s nose trying to stomach the nerves. “Did I ever tell you looked beautiful tonight.”

“You mean when you picked me up, in the limo to the gala, or the multiple times you mentioned it in the last hour?”

“Not my fault my girlfriend looks good in everything.”

MJ raised her head with a slight smirk giving Peter a peck on the lips. “Well, you're not looking too bad yourself.”

“And I need a barf bag.”

Peter's head looked away from his girlfriend eyeing his mentor rocking a Gomez Addams outfit. He rolled his eyes as Tony laughed after getting the reaction he wanted. 

“MJ, I sent you to get your boyfriend from his pouting spot not makeout with him.”

“I was not-”

“You kind of were, babe.” 

“I was not pouting,” He huffed. “I was just standing here and-”

“Sulking like a sad puppy?” Tony replied. 

Michelle laughed as he groaned fully knowing he wasn’t going to win this situation. He wasn’t trying to sulk but after the group of asshats sat at the table  _ right _ next to him it was hard not to. 

Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder as MJ linked her fingers with his. “Don’t worry kiddo, Nat and Bucky switch spots with you. Those assholes now get the glares of expert assassins.” 

“You guys didn’t have to-”

“If they didn’t switch Michelle probably would have dumped her whole meal onto them.” 

“Damn straight.” 

Peter laughed loudly earning a few looks but he didn’t care at this point. He had a group of friends to protect him, nothing was going to happen tonight. 

“Now,” Tony began leading him over to the table. “Let’s enjoy some fancy-ass food.”

“Oh thank God,” MJ sighed. “I keep getting looks for hitting the appetizer bar with a dinner plate.”

Peter burst out into laughter once more. 

________

By the time everyone was half through their meals, Peter couldn’t deny the way his senses echoed in the back of his head. The hairs on arms stood up, brain trying to alert him to something. However, he remained silent not wanting to ruin anyone’s night. After all, it was probably the group at the other table giving him weird vibes. 

Waiters came and gone, plates and drinks being replaced as the group of Avengers and their dates sat in an assortment of costumes. Peter tried to follow along with their conversations but couldn’t quite shake the feeling of dread. 

His mouth went dry, nerves pouring off of him as he stared at the table beside him. None of the people looked at him, they seemed interested in their own conversations to look his way. His hand reached for his glass before he realized a waiter took his empty soda to refill it. 

MJ leaned over in her chair, bread in one hand eyeing him suspiciously. “You ok Pete? You seem off.”

“No I’m fine,” He lied staring down the same waiter who had his drink in his hand while serving the other table. “Just thirsty.”

His girlfriend narrowed her eyes ready to say something else before the waiter leaned down and placed his drink. 

“Thank y-” He tried to say but the waiter walked away without looking him in the eye. 

His senses peaked, brain alerting him of some danger as took a sip of his drink. Peter made eye contact with one of the men at the table next to him and could have sworn he saw a smile. He swallowed his soda, eyes returning to his plate. 

MJ buttered her bread as Scott began recounting how his large pet ant ate all of Cassie’s Girl Scouts orders. The table laughed but instead of joining in black dots filled his vision. His hands shook, glass almost spilling as he set it back down. His senses dulled, an odd ringing filling his ears. 

A pain in his stomach grew, throat and mouth drying up quickly. He gagged, coughing loudly earning the attention of the whole table. 

“What happened, Pete, you suck down your soda too fast?” MJ joked with a slight smirk on her face. 

She turned to him smile falling off as he continued to gag. His eyes grew dazed a small wheeze escaping his lips. His chest grew hot, body shaking as he tried to stay upright. He gagged once more, all his weight pitching to one side as he fell out of his chair. 

Michelle gasped loudly as the room fell silent. People panicked, the team hovering around as Tony came crashing down to his side. His body convulsed, foam beginning to leak from his mouth. 

“Peter!”

“Kiddo, hey bud look at me.”

Peter’s eyes drooped, a pained gasp escaping his lips as his lungs burned. 

“-Someone spiked his drink!”

“Pepper call my suit, I-”

Voices faded in and out, Michelle's panic breaking through the most as someone tried to take her away from him. 

“Touch me again and I’ll shove my foot right up your ass!”

“Michelle sweetie, let-”

Tony’s hands shook him awake, worried expressions staring down at him. Peter wheezed again, black spots filling most of his vision. His mentor shook him once more, voices growing quiet. 

_ “-Kiddo stay-” _

_ “ _

_ Pete, please don’t-” _

His eyes rolled back, the world falling into darkness. 

_________

A steady beeping awoke him from his deep slumber. His eyes cracked open, bright light hurting his eyes. He groaned, eyes squinting as they grew used to the light. He blinked, vision finally focusing on the familiar walls of the stark white room.

He shifted his head eyes staring at the beeping machine to left before touching the nasal cannula giving him air. He groaned, ready to pull it out before a calloused hand grabbed his. 

Peter stopped, eyes shifting to his other side to find Tony hovering over him. His mentor sighed placing his hand back on his bare chest wrapped in blankets. 

“That stays in Pete,” He whispered earning a confused look. Tony points down to his left at the sleeping figure of Michelle. Her face is pressed into the blankets, hand clutching his. “It’s been a long night.”

Tony’s costume is gone, replaced with sweats and sweatshirt. His mentor gives him one look over again, worry filling his eyes. 

Peter goes to speak but only a raspy sound comes out. He huffs, chest aching.

“The asshat from the gala paid the waiter to lace your drink with his own conception of poison.”

“I-I-”

“ Save your strength Kiddo, let your super healing do the work.”

Peter’s eyes grew heavy again, body somehow listening to Tony. He fought against, wanted to wake Michelle up to stop her worry but he couldn’t. His mentor sensed his sluggishness, hands fixing the blankets before brushing a stray curl off his face.

“Go back to sleep bud, we’ll be here when you wake up.”

Peter spared one more glance at his mentor and sleeping girlfriend. He listened to their heartbeats, allowing the rhythm to lull him back to sleep. 


	22. Whumptober Day 22: Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter swayed slowly, body tumbling on the wet pavement. His palms scraped along the concrete, blood coming to the surface. He heaved, white cloud settling around him. 
> 
> A gloved hand grabbed his curls, pulling his sluggish body to his knees. He blinked, limbs beginning to grow numb. His eyes drooped, landing on the crumbled masked at his side. His head swam, suit in tatters as his vision grew dark.
> 
> A deep voice laughed, pupils, hiding the whites of their eyes. The man tightened his grip on Peter’s curls, a white substance lingering in his other hand.
> 
> “W-What,” He slurred mind jumbled and senses dulled. 
> 
> Peter blinked once more, body barely able to hold himself up. A wave of lethargy rolled over, body surcomming to whatever he inhaled. Evey limb grew numb, head almost feeling like he was underwater. The man’s laughter echoed, tidal waves of drugged thoughts breaking through. 
> 
> “Let’s see how much your friends like my little experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood and drugs

Peter swayed slowly, body tumbling on the wet pavement. His palms scraped along the concrete, blood coming to the surface. He heaved, white cloud settling around him. 

A gloved hand grabbed his curls, pulling his sluggish body to his knees. He blinked, limbs beginning to grow numb. His eyes drooped, landing on the crumbled masked at his side. His head swam, suit in tatters as his vision grew dark.

A deep voice laughed, pupils, hiding the whites of their eyes. The man tightened his grip on Peter’s curls, a white substance lingering in his other hand.

“W-What,” He slurred mind jumbled and senses dulled. 

Peter blinked once more, body barely able to hold himself up. A wave of lethargy rolled over, body scrumming to whatever he inhaled. Every limb grew numb, head almost feeling like he was underwater. The man’s laughter echoed, tidal waves of drugged thoughts breaking through. 

“Let’s see how much your friends like my little experiment.” 

Peter stared through dazed eyes, hand trying to reach out for the man. Black spots fill his vision just as another white cloud of power exploded in his face. His senses numbed, eyes rolling back into his head as he crashed onto the pavement. 

Footsteps echoed in the distance as his drugged up world grew dark. 

________

Peter’s body floated in a numb void, mind conscious enough to recognize the darkness but not strong enough to pull him out of it. Voices couldn’t to echo, whispers, and wails filling his ears as he tried to move his body. 

His limbs stayed numb, paralyzed to the floor as the drowning of voices got louder. His body suddenly jolted, cold hands gripping his arms. Peter’s eyes remained shut, shaking growing in speed. 

_ “-Wake up!” _

The voice had a growl, snarls, and hisses like an animal stalking its prey. Peter’s finger moved, followed by his hand as feeling returned to his body. The cold hands grabbed his face, inaudible whispers lingering around him. 

_ “Peter-” _

His eyes flew open at the mention of his name, vision blurring and world swaying. Black dots still lingered in his vision, the cold room he was once in before barely given any light. He groaned, earning another touch of the cold hands. The growls returned, whispers and wails grew louder. 

_ “Is he?” _

_ “Peter, look at me.” _

His hooded gaze shifted to the hands on his face and running through his curls. Peter wanted to enjoy the touch, it reminded him of Tony and the countless nights he ran his fingers through his curls. It was comforting, or well, it was until his vision finally focused on the ebony hand with razor-like claws. 

He yelped, body shifting away as hands grabbed onto his arms. The claws dug into his suit, monster-like hands refusing to let go. Peter struggled, eyes finally landed on the face of the creature holding him. 

He screamed, numb limbs trying to kick away the snarling creature. Jagged yellow teeth growled at his shaking form, blood pooling from its mouth as red soulless eyes stared into his soul. He screamed once more, monster wails grew louder as he struggled to fight the creature on top of him. 

_ “Stop fighting me!”  _ It hissed, snake-like tongue breaking through its cracked lips. 

Peter raised his leg up, foot connecting with the monster’s chest. The kick sent the creature flying back, wails and screams following suit. His mind reeled, endless screams filling the dark room. Soulless red eyes surrounded him, same shadow-like figures stalking towards him. 

He stumbled to his knees, a wave of dizziness falling over him as he barely stood. Peter crawled his wave from the creature he just kicked screaming as another one pulled him back with its friend. 

These two were larger and ghastly, scars and bones sticking from their figures as they slowly held him to the floor. He cried out panic, tears threatening to fall as the scared faces snarled at his shaking from. 

Their cold touch lingered, evil wails filling the air once more, Peter's eyes darted around to other figures surrounding him. He heaved still managing to send another kick to one of ghastly monsters. He pounced backward, shoving the other creature against the wall. 

They struggled with one another, Peter barely keeping the monster at bay. Another figure approached slowly, mumbling something under the growls. He panicked, super strength latching onto the creature's arm with a bone-crunching grip. The figure wailed loudly letting him go as he scrambled away. 

The same ghastly figure kicked away tackled him, larger form holding him to the floor as they struggled. Peter screamed as the jagged teeth got closer, growls filling his ears. 

_ “Hold him!”  _ The group hissed.

Peter slammed his head back onto the ground limbs trying to break free. He heaved, crying when he couldn’t break free. Another creature approached, a dagger-like object in its hand. He screamed once more trying to escape the object. 

The ghastly figure’s grip remained strong however and the dagger was inserted into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, limbs failing to move as his whole body grew numb again. The grip loosens, creatures hovering over his senseless frame. His vision filled with black spots, body succumbing to darkness once more. 

________

Unlike before, Peter wasn’t stuck in some endless void. In fact, he only heard voices, senses still dulled and not on high alert. His body came back to life a few moments later, eyes fluttering open to another dimmed room. 

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, panic filling his veins. He jostled upward, body falling off the make-shift bed and onto the cold ground. Wires and IVs fell off his body drawing blood. He heaved, gasping for air trying to determine his surroundings. 

Hands gripped around his body, strong and not cold like the other creatures. He yelped in surprise ready to fight his next target. 

“Peter!” A familiar voice yelled, hands trying to turn his shaking body around. Calloused hands gripped his face, as a non-undeadly figure appeared in front of him. “It’s me, we’re on the Quinjet!”

Peter’s lips wobbled, tears threatening to spill again. “T-Tony?”

His mentor’s face seem to relax, arms already pulling him into a tight hug. “Yeah kiddo, it’s me. You're ok.” 

Peter didn’t dare to move, eyes squeezed shut praying this isn't some trick. This mentor ran his fingers through his curls trying to clam his panicked breaths. 

“The monsters-”

“Pete, that wasn’t real,” Tony interrupted as footsteps quietly echoed around him. 

He pulled back, eyebrows furrowing as he looked his mentor in the eye. “W-What? But they-”

“Just one big hallucination that asshat made you see. Those monsters or whatever was us not some deadly things you saw.” 

Peter’s face paled already thinking back to the large crunch he heard from one of the figures. He gasped pushing away already checking his mentor for broken bones. 

_ “Oh my God,”  _ He whispered. “I-I hurt someone. I-I thought that-”

“Hey,” Tony shushed tilting his head to Bucky sitting without his mental arm. He was rocking a black eye along with Steve but smiled nonetheless. “Just Barnes’ metal arm, no harm done.”

“But I-”

“Hey now,” His mentor interrupted again. “I want to know that, that Hydra freak drugged you. You were not in control, no one is blaming you.” 

Peter’s head fell forward, head beginning to pound. His body grew weak, adrenaline leaving his system. Tony sensing this sluggishness carefully put him back on the make-shift bed. Blanket somehow appearing over his tried form. An IV was placed back in his arm as he blinked tiredly. 

“You need to rest kiddo, your body is still fighting off the drugs.”

He nodded slowly, hand still gripping onto Tony’s. He stared at his mentor, hoping he would leave his side. 

“Stay?”

Tony smiled, fixing the blanket once more. “I’m not going anywhere kid, I got you.” 


	23. Whumptober Day 23: Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awoke with a painful gasp, wheezing as his body trembled. A painful ache shit through his chest, lungs burning. He heaved with another raspy breath, mind suddenly transporting him back to Afghanistan. Horrid thoughts of his chest cut open lingering, familiar pain striking painful memories.
> 
> He titled his forward, back still laying against the snowy ground. His hands slowly slipped from his side to the remains of his tattered t-shirt. Blood soaked through, sticking to his skin like another layer. 
> 
> His breath hitched as he pulled back the fabric almost expecting another gaping hole. He blinked, body finally releasing the breath he was holding. It was only a small gash along his sternum. Nothing life-threatening but still hurt like a bitch. 
> 
> He sighed with relief, eyes drifting up to the thick cloud of smoke. Tony gagged from the sudden smell of sulfur from a fire nearby. He coughed, lungs hating the air they were currently breathing. 
> 
> The smell of burning flesh lingered, as Tony tried to unjumble his pounding head. A small cut sat on his cheek, blood filling his mouth from his split lip. 
> 
> What the hell happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood and guns

Tony awoke with a painful gasp, wheezing as his body trembled. A painful ache shit through his chest, lungs burning. He heaved with another raspy breath, mind suddenly transporting him back to Afghanistan. Horrid thoughts of his chest cut open lingering, familiar pain striking painful memories.

He titled his forward, back still laying against the snowy ground. His hands slowly slipped from his side to the remains of his tattered t-shirt. Blood soaked through, sticking to his skin like another layer. 

His breath hitched as he pulled back the fabric almost expecting another gaping hole. He blinked, body finally releasing the breath he was holding. It was only a small gash along his sternum. Nothing life-threatening but still hurt like a bitch. 

He sighed with relief, eyes drifting up to the thick cloud of smoke. Tony gagged from the sudden smell of sulfur from a fire nearby. He coughed, lungs hating the air they were currently breathing. 

The smell of burning flesh lingered, as Tony tried to unjumble his pounding head. A small cut sat on his cheek, blood filling his mouth from his split lip. 

_ What the hell happened?  _

His head continued to pound, mind trying to put all the pieces back in place. An explosion echoed in the distance, booming footsteps following soon after. Gunshots rang out, followed by a panicked scream. 

Tony gagged once more, body shifting onto his stomach trying to get the broken nanotech to mold back together. Pieces landed around him, broken and unmoving no matter how hard he concentrated. He heaved, slowly rolling onto his side. His elbows supported most of his weight, as his shaking form tried to at least get into a sitting position. 

He glanced around the warzone he woke up to, burning trees and broken branches littered throughout. Patches of dirt and blood mixed with the once white snow. Hulk’s cry echoed through the trees, panicked and frightened. 

A gasp left Tony’s lips, mind finally snapping the last piece into the puzzle. The team was responding to a SHIELD distress call in Europe and by the looks of it, they were getting their asses handed to them. Well, you couldn’t really blame them, no one told the team about the  _ highly advanced militarized tanks with sonic cannons _ . 

So yeah, not the team’s best day. 

He shifted onto his knees as Hulk’s raging voice once again cut through the trees. Tony found himself shifting to his knees, eyes glancing around at the carnage around him and the state of his suit. He couldn’t just stay here, he was sitting duck with his suit barely working. Sure he was highly capable without a suit but there was no denying how outmatched he was against these tanks. 

Without the protection of the suit or backup from the team, he wouldn’t last very long. And now that he has a wife and daughter sitting at home, there was no way he was risking it. 

Tony stared in the direction of Hulk’s voice. His friend sounded overwhelmed, even panicked. He pondered what the best option was for finding the others. Following the roars of his green friend or trying to remember where he parked the Quinjet that is probably blown to damn pieces. Truly, all he really cared about was making sure his friends were alive, finding Peter alive. 

_ Peter. _

A series of curses escaped his lips as Tony tried to find his footing. His breathing picked up, panic grabbing his chest tightly. His eyes widen with fear, wobbly steps searching every direction. 

_ His kid was with him, his kid was with him when the explosion hit.  _

“Peter!” He yelled not caring who was around. He needed to find his kid, screw all efforts of finding safety. There was no way he was leaving his kid alone. “Kiddo!”

His steps grew easier, body still aching but legs luckily not giving out on him yet. His eyes darting around familiar panic pumping through him like the time Morgan ran off in a store. The dread that settled over him the moment he realized she wasn’t  _ right _ to him added ten years right then and there. 

But this time, it wasn’t a four-year-old hiding in a clothing rack. No, it was his teenage kid possibly bleeding out or possibly even de - he shook that thought out of his mind. He wasn’t going to go down that road again. He was  _ never _ going to relive something like Titan ever again. 

Tony stumbled through the patch of the forest he landed in, vision blurred by the large clouds of smoke. With his vision hindered, he listened for Hulk’s voice following the sound of gunshots and ghastly screams. Gagging, he pulled his tattered t-shirt over her nose, stumbling through the smoke. 

“Peter, where are-” Something catches his eyes through the smoke, a red and blue figure lying motionless on the ground. Panic pumped through his veins as he fumbled his way over to figure eyes watering from the smoke. Falling to his knees, he studied the unmoving figure recognizing the familiar spider webbing. “No, no, no.” 

With shaky hands, he grabbed Peter’s arm rolling him over onto his back. He cursed to himself noticing the large pool of blood from under his kid. The front of his suit was torn up, blood spilling out from large gashes littered across his body. His hands came to a stop, eyes bugging out as he saw a gaping hole of sharpel stuck in his kid’s chests. 

Ripping off the mask in panic, Tony continued to curse taking in the gashes, shrapnel, and the large amount bruises all over his kid’s face. He heaved, already trying to stop the blood pouring out while looking for any signs of life. 

FRIDAY was offline, he couldn’t contact anyone. He was stuck with a bleeding kid and not medevac. 

_ What was he going to do? There’s shrapnel stuck in his kid's chest like his use to be. How was he- _

“Mhm,” Peter muttered eyes refusing to open. 

His kid’s breaths came out raspy and short, wheezes following shortly after. 

“Oh thank God,” He sighed a few tears falling onto his cheeks. Panic still gripped his chest, fear of the unknown taking over. “Open your eyes, Pete.”

“Mhm, T’ny?”

“Yeah, it’s me, kiddo.” 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated as he struggled to keep them from closing. He whined, gasping in pain as blood poured out of him. Tony snapped out of his daze, applying pressure to his kid’s wounds that poured the most blood. No matter how much pain it caused the boy, it was stopping him from dying from blood loss.

“It-” His voice was hoarse, blood spilling out from the sides of his lips. “H-Hurts.”

“I know, I know. Just keep those eyes open, Pete. That’s all you have to do.”

Tony couldn’t look the kid in the eye, instead, he was staring at the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his chest. It was deep in there, broken pieces probably already trying to stab his heart. 

He looked through the smoke again, only gunfire echoing through the trees now. Thunder boomed overhead, lightning flashing across the sky. From what Tony could tell, there was a battle waging on without them. Peter groaned in pain again, eyes fall from his eyes as he dug his fingertips into the ground.

The shrapnel shifted, earning a loud cry from his kid. Tony tried to shush him almost wishing the bad guys would swoop in to take them. If it meant saving Peter, he would do anything to do so. 

“I-I” His kid wheezed clearly fighting to remain conscious. “I-I don’t f-feel so good.”

Tony felt like the air was knocked out of him, a mixture of Titan and Afghanistan flashing by as he tried to compose himself. Peter was not dying - he couldn’t die now. Not after all he did to get him back, his kid still had a life to live. 

“M’tired,” He muttered coughing up blood nearly choking on it. 

“Nope,” Tony said voice wavering. “You keep your eyes open.” 

“I’m,” He gagged on his blood again, head-turning to face Tony as it dripped out of his mouth. “S-Sorry.” 

Peter’s eyes lazily fought to stay open, his face growing paler by the minute. His breathing was uneven and the blood spilling out of him had no signs of stopping.

_ “HELP US!” _ Tony yelled not caring who was around. Peter was not dying, not today. Maybe one of his teammates could hear him, maybe just maybe he could still save his kid. _ “SOMEONE HELP US! _

His kid wheezed once more, breaths getting slower by the second. Tony panicked, wheezing himself as he was on the verge of tears. Peter could not die like this, not on his watch. 

“M’sorry,” Peter mumbled eyes closing.

Even in great pain, his kid was apologizing for freaking Tony out. 

“Hey,” He tapped his face slightly with a bloody hand. Blood was surrounding him in a large puddle staining the snow crimson. “No, Peter you keep your eyes open. You don’t get die on me.”

“M’sorr-” He muttered, breath falling short. 

His body fell limp. Heart just barely beating. Tony held onto his body, blood getting all over him as he panicked. 

_ “HELP ME PLEASE!” _

Thunder boomed, roars continued, as cannons fired but no one could hear the desperate cries of a father trying to save his dying son. 


	24. Whumptober Day 24: Secret Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights flicked down the busted hallway. Broken glass and doors hanging from its hinges as Peter stumbled down the hall. His senses flared, brain jumbled with panicked thoughts. 
> 
> His knees wobbled, body leaning against the crumbled wall. Cracks settled through the drywall, gunshots raining up above. Heavy footsteps linger, thunder booming in the distance. Peter heaved trying to calm his shaking frame.
> 
> White bandages sat in his hand, halfway wrapped around his bleeding side. He struggled to keep the blood from pooling onto his clothes. Cursing escaped from his lips, eyes darting down the empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood, guns, and drugs

Lights flicked down the busted hallway. Broken glass and doors hanging from its hinges as Peter stumbled down the hall. His senses flared, brain jumbled with panicked thoughts. 

His knees wobbled, body leaning against the crumbled wall. Cracks settled through the drywall, gunshots raining up above. Heavy footsteps linger, thunder booming in the distance. Peter heaved trying to calm his shaking frame.

White bandages sat in his hand, halfway wrapped around his bleeding side. He struggled to keep the blood from pooling onto his clothes. Cursing escaped from his lips, eyes darting down the empty hallway. 

He glanced down at his clothes, memories of cold hands, menacing smiles, and his drugged up mind sending chills down his body. Peter didn’t remember much but from what he can recall, those Hydra scientists did _ something _ to him. He just couldn’t figure out _ what _.

He woke up on a cold table, bleeding from his side, clothes thrown to side expect a hospital gown they put him in. All he knew was to get up, put some clothes on, and wrap his wound. Peter had things to do and he wasn’t about to let an injury hinder it.

Peter wasn’t alone when Nazi lunatics came after him, in fact, he with his little sister, Morgan. Only five-years-old and people were already gunning for her. It made his blood boil, rage overcoming him but deep down he knew they were only after him. 

Morgan wasn’t supposed to be with Peter anyway. He was picking up dinner and his sister wanted to tag along for the ride. And now she was stuck in some creepy base and nowhere near Peter.

Dust fell from the ceiling above, more explosions lingering. German voices yelled, gunshots following after. 

_ “-Vengers!” _

Peter stopped in his tracks, a pained smirk tugging at his lips. Of course, the team found them, they were getting pretty good at these things. 

He knew he didn’t have to worry about any lone gunman down here. By the looks of it, everyone ran for the hills the moment the team arrived. All he needed to focus on was finding Morgan and getting her the hell out of here.

A firm hand stays against his side as he prayed his upper healing would kick in. He didn’t know how deep the wound was, only that those freaks managed to cut into him. But as of right now, his injury did not matter, only his sister.

A quiet sniffle grabbed his attention. His senses buzzed, ears perking towards the doorway down the hall. The sniffles continued from a small voice, hiccups form a small child.

Peter stumbled to the door, hands resting against the cool metal to keep his balance. He stared through the bars of door noticing the small form in the corner. He yanked the locked door huffing with frustration.

“Morgan!” He called out. 

_“Petey?”_ Her small voice asked, tearful eyes coming into view.

He yanked the door again, side biting from the pain but he ignored it. Peter gritted his teeth as the throbbing continued. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me,” He huffed pulling against the squeaking door. The hitches shifted door almost coming off. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

With his good side, he swung his leg into the metal door with all his might. The hinges busted off, mental door booming into the empty hall. The impact echoed, dust blowing into the air as his sister coughed. 

Peter rushed in, hand fixing his shirt before sliding over to Morgan. He nearly cried, heart, beating out of his chest as he checked her over. 

“You're ok,” She whispered tears staining her cheeks.

He checked over her small body looking for any injuries. After looking over her for the hundredth time, he sighed with relief. 

“Yeah, baby,” He whispered pulling her shaking frame into a tight hug. “I’m ok, you're ok, we’re ok.”

They sat there for the next few minutes as Peter’s side ached. Morgan latched around his neck refusing to let go but he did want to let go either. 

The dust settled from the ceiling once more, explosions happening overhead. Heavy footsteps echoed, troops, running away up above. 

“Plosions,” Morgan muttered face still buried in his neck. 

“Yeah peanut, I think the team came to find us.”

Her head perked up, eyes widen. “Daddy’s here?” 

“Possibly,” He pondered wondering if Tony would suit up again. Peter knew he retired but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep a suit around. Especially if Morgan was in danger, he almost expected Pepper to show up as well. “But there’s really one way to find out.”

“Get out of here?”

“Smart girl,” he replied kissing her hair. “Let’s get out of his hell hole.”

Slowly, Peter shifted his weight back onto his knees trying to show no signs of pain. He hissed, biting the inside of his mouth hoping his sister didn’t see. She doesn’t need to know the extent of his injuries.

“The bad men hurt you,” She whispered taking in his shaking form.

“Just a bruise,” He lies through his teeth. “I’m just sore.”

“But the blood.”

Peter’s eyes lingered down to his hand nearly cursing. Of course, he had gotten blood on his hand. Morgan wasn’t dumb, she picked up on a lot of things. 

“Just a bloody nose. My senses were acting up from the dust.”

His sister nodded believing him before going back to her little safe place in his neck. He shuffled forward, eyes trained on the stairs sigh a few feet away. All he had to do was make it upstairs and find the team. Then he could take a nap that his body has been begging to have since he started walking.

Deep down he knew he couldn’t last long. The gash looked deep and without proper stitches, he was going to pass out from blood loss. Even so, he needed to get Morgan out no matter how much he wanted to collapse. 

His vision blurred black spots lingering. He swayed a bit, trying to keep himself and the added weight of his sister upright. He heaved, throbbing at his side refusing to stop.

Voices from above continued as he reached the stairs. Morgan’s grip remained the same, small figure refusing to let go. Peter reached for the door, trying to prepare himself for the stairs. His hand held the door handle, gripping it tightly before he heard voices booming down the stairs. 

He gasped, hand letting go of the handle as he back away. The footsteps got closer, a large cluster of voices coming their way. His grip on Morgan tightened eyes darting for some form of cover. He had no idea who was coming down, who was-

The door slammed open, two familiar figures bursting through. Steve stood tall, almost out of breath like he just fighting something big. Blood dripped from his temple, helmet long gone. Beside stood Natasha holding her side with a bloody lip but looked better than her counterpart.

Morgan peaked from her hiding spot, grip loosening. “Stevey! Nat!”

Their heads snapped over just as Peter blinked the black spots out his vision. His knees wobbled, but he remained upright. He was _ fine _ , _ totally fine. _

Morgan wiggles out his grip just as Natasha came over. His sister matched into her aunt smiling as the once stern woman muttered something in Russian. She eyes Peter over, worry striking her eyes.

Steve walked over seemingly getting what Natasha was staring at. “You look, pale kid. You ok?”

Peter nodded mouth going dry. “Yeah totally, just senses going crazy no big deal.”

Both his friends' eyes narrowed not believing him. 

“The bad men took him,” Morgan whispered. 

He gave a painful smile, almost clutching his side as it throbbed. “And I kicked their butts, no worries.”

Natasha went to speak as three other voices echoed down the stairway.

“Tony don’t run off without me!”

“Jesus Tones Cap and Nat are already down there!”

“My kids are trapped in some Nazi base and you want me to-“

“_Our kids_. I’m worried too but I don’t want you running into danger without me!”

“As Rhodey said, Steve and Nat-“ Tony came to a halt at the doorway, mask retracting as he muttered something under his breath.

Morgan's eyes brighten in Natasha’s arms once Pepper and Rhodey walked through. “Mommy! Daddy!”

The two parents rushed over, tears in their eyes as Tony took Morgan into his arms.

“Oh God,” Pepper cried kissing her head as Rhodey rushed over.

“Uncle Rhodey!”

“Hey peanut,” He whispered tears in his own eyes.

Pepper quickly took Morgan from Tony as he made eye contact with Peter. The pain got worse in his side, black spots filling his vision. He felt sick, nausea waving over him. 

“Kiddo,” Tony said, eyeing his shaking frame. “What happened?”

His mentor voice was sacred, worry filling his eyes as he looked him over. Clearly Steve was right when he claimed he looked pale. Just by the looks of everyone he knew he couldn’t hide his injury from them for long. But he couldn’t freak Morgan out, she has been through so much.

“N-Nothing,” He stuttered using the wall as his support. “Just a long day.”

“We both know that’s a bunch of crap. Where are you hurt?”

“The bad men,” Morgan whispered causing more people to stare.

“No, no,” He said panicking, sweat beating from his brow. “Remember Morgan it was just a bruise I kick their butts.”

Tony stepped forward not buying his lies. His hand grabbed Peter’s arm as the world swayed. He blinked back the black spots as his body moved forward. His legs gave out, body falling forward as his head hung low.

“Peter!” His mentor cried as he tried to support his limp body.

He groaned, strength leaving him as he finally succumbed to the darkness.

________

When Peter finally awoke, he was met with the all too familiar white walls of the medbay. He blinked a few times, noticing the familiar set of IVs, monitors, and blankets. He laughed a bit already knowing the talk he was going to get later.

Peter shifted a bit, eyes landing on the few drawings by his bedside. All signed by his sister, Morgan. He smiled happily as she was safe and back home. Footsteps lingered onto his foot as his eyes met Tony’s

The man sighed, feet carrying him across the room. “Jesus, I leave for one minute and you wake up.”

“My bad,” He shrugged whining from the dull ache.

Tony pushed back his long curls before fixing his blanket. “Your side is going to be a bit sore for a little bit. Those asshats gave you a pretty deep gash.”

Peter nodded looking at his bandages peeking through. “At least they didn’t harvest my organs.”

_ “Kid, I swear to God.” _

He only laughed harder earning a slight ruffle of the hair before letting out a yawn. He blinked a few times, sensing his body was still healing.

“All jokes aside your body is still healing. And Cho already said you need to be resting.”

“What no lecture?”

Tony smirked. “Oh no young man, that’s happening when you're all better.”

“Oh.”

"Yeah, oh,” His mentor replied. He fixed the blankets once more. “Now Mr. Tough Guy, it’s time for you to rest. You got a sister just waiting to play superheroes.”

“And we would way to keep the princess waiting.”

Tony smiled pulling up a chair. “No, no we would not.


	25. Whumptober Day 25: Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter silent his phone for the hundredth time, sniffling as he cut through an alleyway. His feet scraped across the pavement, cold New York night lingering through his bones. His teeth chattered but he made no indication of stopping. 
> 
> He had already been walking this long, mind a well mindlessly stroll through the night.
> 
> Panic gripped at his lungs, a large knot cutting off his air supply. He heaved, body shaking as he tried to center his breathing. A sob bubbled from his lips, hot embarrassment and fear radiating off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of panic attacks

Peter silent his phone for the hundredth time, sniffling as he cut through an alleyway. His feet scraped across the pavement, cold New York night lingering through his bones. His teeth chattered but he made no indication of stopping. 

He had already been walking this long, mind a well mindlessly stroll through the night.

Panic gripped at his lungs, a large knot cutting off his air supply. He heaved, body shaking as he tried to center his breathing. A sob bubbled from his lips, hot embarrassment and fear radiating off of him. 

Peter turns the corner, shaking frame finally settling against a brick wall. His numb fingers gripped the sleeves of his jean jacket, messy curls covering his tear-stained face. 

The wind howled through the alley, car horns and people bustling about the night as his senses picked up everything. An apartment window caught his eye, familiar newscast flashing across the screen. 

_ “J.J Jameson here-“ _

Another sob bubbled passed his lips, events of day replaying in his mind. The memories lingered, plaguing his every thought. 

_ “As we touched on hours ago, efforts against the menace of New York, Spider-Man is in full force.” _

The screen switched to midtown, hordes of parents and people who didn’t even go there swarming the school. The angry crowd chanted, threatening signs displayed. 

“_ A few weeks after our interdimensional hero, Mysterio revealed Spider-Man’s evil intentions along with his true identity. Worried parents have created a position to get high school student, Peter Parker out of Midtown High. Along with active groups around the city, many are still calling for the arrest of Spider-Man.” _

Peter covered his ears after that, muffled voices still breaking through. His senses screamed, still on their high from their interactions with the crowd. He could still feel their angry and rough hands grabbing him as they yelled. Students stared at him in horror, classmates of his refusing to come to his rescue.

A few protesters came at his friends, screaming in their faces as the crowd pulled him into the center. He heaved a shirt breath, panic still pumping through his veins. He never asked for this, he wasn’t the villain. But Mysterio’s lies still managed to influence some of the city. 

His eyes drifted back up to the television in the window watching the images flash across the screen. Jameson came back on the screen evil smirk tugging at his lips. Peter wanted to gag, fully knowing that he almost sold pictures of spider-man to the Daily Bugle years ago.

_ “Though Tony Stark has tried to cover for Spider-Man’s evil deeds, protestors have taken to a new extreme.” _

The image change to Peter struggling to get through the crowd. A taller man grabbed him by the collar yelling into his face before a woman next to him poured a large drink over his head. The blue sticky liquid ran down his face followed by two more multicolor drinks.

_ “Freak!” _

_ “Monster!” _

_ “Abomination!” _

Peter gaged suddenly, bile coming from his mouth as the panic continued. He coughed, mouth lingering with the raw taste of his throw up. He heaved moving away from his mess. His jacket stuck to the brick, the sticky liquid still covering him from head to toe.

His senses swirled, artificial flavor overwhelming him. He fell to the ground, breaths ragged and short. Peter's body shook, tears freely following. 

So many people wanted him gone. They only saw him as a monster, not some kid trying to do good by the city. He didn’t care about the credit, he never did but earning the city’s trust was something he didn’t take lightly. To them, he was some freak with evil intentions. They never saw what Mysterio did and his crazy intentions.

The newscast echoed outside, the topic still focused on him and the other “crimes.” Hands came up to his ears, heart beating out of his rib cage. He heaved not noticing the loud clang of metal boots. 

The wind howled, loud car horn and cursing following. Headlights passed by briefly lighting up the alleyway. Footsteps echoed near him, finally gain his attention. 

Peter glanced up through his blurry vision just as familiar calloused hands brushed through his matted hair. He blinked only bursting into more tears.

“Oh Peter,” Tony said picking up his shaking form. 

“No,” He huffed trying back away. He sniffled, embarrassment creeping up his neck. “I’m all sticky.”

“Don’t care,” His mentor replied tightening his grip around him. He kissed Peter’s curls, slowly rubbing his back trying to calm him down. “Besides Morgan had way worse diapers.”

Peter let out a small laughed, trying to focus on Tony’s heartbeat. He followed his mentor’s breathing, panic slightly disappearing. 

“You had us all worried kiddo.” 

“I only attract bad things.”

Tony pulled back sorry washing over his half-lit face. “Kid-“

“It’s true, I’m just one big back luck charm, _a freak.”_

“I’m going to stop right there,” His mentor said taking his tear-stained face into his hands. “You’re not a freak, those people you claim so are plain asshats.”

“But Jameson-“

“Is getting a big fat lawsuit,” He interrupted. His expression changed a brief flash of anger breaking thought. “In fact, any of those people surrounding you today, are getting slapped with one. I don’t care. Whether they threw a drink or not, they still targeted a minor.”

“Would that just anger them more? The whole city probably hates me now.”

Tony’s face fell, thumb wiping a few tears. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“How do-“

“Well for one #IstandwithSpider-Man is trending worldwide and secondly Morgan personally told me she’ll unleash Natasha’s wrath if anyone tries anything.”

Peter chuckled. “Morgan really said that?”

“Pepper may had to pick her up early because she threw dirt before claiming her auntie Nat would track them down at kid bad-mouthing you.

“Oh my God.”

“Trust me, kid, city be damned you got people still in your pocket. Your girlfriend, friends, and family all support you even when asshats like Jameson try to spread lies.” 

The wind howled once more, sending shivers down his spine. Tony noticed, brushing his matted hair back before pulling him in a tight hug once more.

“Come on kiddo let’s head back home and get cleaned up.”

His stomach growled body finally noticing the meal he skipped. “Only if you make your Mom’s pasta.”

His mentor laughed. “You act like I haven’t already thought of that.”

Peter’s grip tightens, a smile finally tugging at his lips. “I love you, Tony.”

“And I love you three thousand.”


	26. Whumptober Day 26: Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fumbled with his earpiece once more, a few seconds away from crushing the damn thing. Static filled his ears once more, no sign of life coming from the other end. He cursed, body flopping down in an age-worn chair. The floorboards creaked, wood splitting at the sudden weight. 
> 
> The abandoned apartment complex creaked in the wind, boarded up windows blocking most of the sunset. A gray blanket covering a broken window blew in, strands of fabric breaking apart at the seams.
> 
> Beside him sat a moss-covered table, vines spanning across the room from the broken window. Mildew filled the air, water staining parts of the wood from the recent rainstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drugs

Tony fumbled with his earpiece once more, a few seconds away from crushing the damn thing. Static filled his ears once more, no sign of life coming from the other end. He cursed, body flopping down in an age-worn chair. The floorboards creaked, wood splitting at the sudden weight. 

The abandoned apartment complex creaked in the wind, boarded up windows blocking most of the sunset. A gray blanket covering a broken window blew in, strands of fabric breaking apart at the seams. 

Beside him sat a moss-covered table, vines spanning across the room from the broken window. Mildew filled the air, water staining parts of the wood from the recent rainstorm. 

His suit sat scattered along the floor, barley working the moment he woke up here. Peter sat within the mess, rusted tools trying to make some use. But deep down he knew that his suit wasn’t coming back online. Even with the latest updates he can his kid, those seem to stop working too.

Honestly, Tony didn’t remember much but coming onto the island with his teammates to respond to a distress call. Now he only has a headache and impossible amount of questions. 

His gaze turned over to the bloodstains littered across the floor. He followed the path back up to the thing he wished he didn’t have to see: a skeleton. Dried blood formed around the decaying bones, the dark red message right above.

_ Welcome to hell. _

_ No way out. _

He wanted to laugh at the contents left in the room. Other than bones and blood they somehow stumbled among two packs of supplies stuck under the floorboards just by another door. Somehow the placement of these objects felt deliberate he just didn’t know by  _ who _ . 

His gaze lingered for another moment, mine reeling about who was this person and just how long they were here for. Tony’s eyes fell back on Peter, watching as the kid was deeply concentrating on his task. 

The kid’s brows furrowed, a small cut slowly healing on his temple. Truth be told they didn’t know how that cut appeared or who did it. All they did know was the strange black wound appearing at the back of their necks. Tony had a feeling it was connected to the memory loss but nothing unnerved him more than not knowing the true purpose of these marks. 

Sparks admitted from his suit, the helmet only flashing with life. Tony perked up, a fatherly proudness washing over him.

“Shit,” Peter sighed tossing the screwdriver to his side. He groaned wincing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Damn suit, you were supposed to turn on.”

“I mean you got the helmet working, that’s something,” Tony offered.

“A helmet is not going to help us if the suit’s body is offline,” Peter huffed. “I mean we’re sitting ducks in a fucking building next to a decomposing corpse!”

“Hey,” Tony said standing up from his chair. He walked over to the frustrated teenager. “Kid, look at me.”

Peter only sighed, helmet still sitting in his trembling hands. Tony leaned down, hand brushing across the tear in his suit. Curiously he stared at the unknown rip, mind stacking up more questions. Both of them shared a look, unsure of where they were. 

“How can we survive a place like this when we can barely recall how we got there. My webshooters won’t last long.” His kid finally looked up, panic plastered across his face. “We don’t even know where the team is.”

Sitting down, Tony pushed the scraps of mental aside. He nodded, face not trying to showcase his own worry. Pushing one of the curls out of his kid’s curls out of the way, staring at the black mark on his neck. The wound looked deep, purple veins spreading out. Even with Peter’s healing, he wasn’t sure this mark was going away easy. 

Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder, hands playing with the helmet. Lights flicker but the helmet still remained useful. 

“Well if I can tell you anything, the helmet may just help us navigate this damn place.”

“I guess,” He shrugged. “Any luck with the comms.”

“They’re long gone at this point.”

“Damn.”

“Damn indeed.”

A flash of lightning lights up the sky as thunder booms overhead. The wind picks up, air roughly blowing the worn blanket. A shriek fills the dark sky, inhuman wails echoing inside. They both jump, Tony suddenly pushing his kid behind him. They stumbled upward, eyes focused on the open window frame. 

Tony motions towards the packs, mindlessly grabbing his helmet from Peter. He puts it on, cracked display fading in and out. Heat signatures fly across his screen. The masses seemed to swirl outside wails continuing.

He turned his head back towards the other door, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when none of the heat signatures showed up. 

“Open that door now,” Tony whispered, gaze switching from his kid and the open window.

“But-”

_ “Get inside.” _

Peter ripped open the door to another smaller room. The windows were intact, only one boarded up. Heavy dusty curtains covered the others as the same old wooden floors spread throughout. Two worn chairs sat by another small table. A broken bed frame sat by the far wall mental rusted and chipping away. 

Rain poured against the windows as the shrieking continued on. Tony shut the door ripping the helmet off before placing it on the table. Peter stares at the window, eyes widening as the wails get louder. 

“Peter,” Tony shakes his kid, trying to pull his gaze away from the window. “I need help with the door. Help me move the bed.”

“Uh,” A wail came close to the window almost sounding like it was coming from next door. “Yeah, move the bed. I can do that.”

Quietly they shuffled over to the bed frame taking the heavier half to the door. Slowly they placed it by the door frame praying it would hold against whatever is outside. They step away watching the door for a few moments.

A low growl came from the door, clicking noise following. Nails seem to dry across the drywall, grumbles and mutters growing louder. They both hold their breath, fear pumping through their veins. 

Instinctively, Tony stood in front of Peter, hand holding onto a broken piece of metal. His breath hitched as something banged against the door. A few more thuds followed as thunder boomed. Another bright flash of lightning lit up the sky growls suddenly disappearing. 

The rain continued but this time it was slower and lighter. Tony turns to Peter, who already had the helmet on. He let out the breath he was holding eyes darting to the windows.

“T-Those things are gone,” Peter whispered making no motion to move from his spot. 

“G-Good.”

Peter slides down the wall, taking the helmet off. Thunder still loomed but was not as intense. Tony joins him, hand mindlessly playing with his kid’s curls. 

“What was that?”

Tony only stared ahead, trying to remain calm. They were alone here and maybe that message was right, they were in hell. “I-I don’t know. But we’re safe here.”

Peter shook his head, panic still readable from a small amount of light. “You know damn well we can’t stay here. Besides what about everyone else? What if those things-”

“Whoa, Whoa,” He hushed pulling his trembling kid into a hug. “Breathe, kiddo. It’s okay we’ll figure this out.”

“H-How?”

Tony didn’t reply at first unsure actually how they could. “Because I just know.”

________

By the time he finally did manage to get Peter to sleep, Tony would have guessed it was the middle of the night. As of right now, Peter was sleeping against his chest curls covering his eyes. The sun peeked through the curtains, lighting up the room. 

Tony blinked the lack of sleep out of his eyes. He shifted slightly allowing himself to find a comfortable position. Whatever freaks pounded against the door were long gone, but that help the feeling of dread. 

Truth be told, he had no idea how they were going to get out of this. Dangers seemed to lurk around every corner but without his whole suit, he wasn’t much help. 

Deep in thought, Tony was suddenly startled by a loud cannon. Peter shot upright, panic splade across his eyes. He quietly shushed the panicked kid. arms wrapping around him. 

“What?!”

“Kid it’s just me!” 

Another cannon went off, startling the both of them. An alarm followed soon after. 

Peter crawled out of Tony’s arms, stumbling his way towards the window. He followed after him, worried about what lurked outside. 

“Kiddo-”

Peter peaked through the curtains sun blinding him briefly. His kid gasped as Tony peaked out with him. An abandoned cityscape went on for miles, nature has overgrown into manmade structures.

A voice boomed overhead, low and gruff. “Avengers.”

Chills went down his spine once he realized his teammates were all spread out among the city. All of them were separated with inhuman monsters. 

“Welcome to your greatest challenge yet.”

Peter sent a look at Tony's way matching his own worried look. 

“Each other.”

His kid took a step back, eyes wide. 

“May the best hero survive the horrors in store.” Another cannon went off, wails coming back. A black mass appeared from the sky, creature flying all over.  _ “Let the games begin.”  _


	27. Whumptober Day 27: Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many months after the events of the fight against Thanos, Tony is enjoying retirement and the many things of fatherhood. Expect, after one faithful evening his world is turned upside down when one of his kids goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drugs, blood, kidnapping, and guns

“You know Peter is going to graduate with a 4.0? My son is a genius.” 

Tony took a long sip of his smoothie, smirking tugging at his lips as Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“No, I had no idea.” His friend motions the overcrowded fridge of his kids’ achievements. “It’s not like you mention it every day.”

Pepper snorts over the boiling pasta, laughter filling the room. Rhodey joins in too back leaned against the counter. Tony ignoring their judgement makes his way over the fridge pulling off a copy of Peter’s report card. 

“Don’t care what you say,” He huffed shoving the report towards his friend's face. “My son got straight A’s in all his classes.” 

Rhodey studies the paper smirking. “Looks like the kid did better than you ever did in English.”

Pepper snorted again. “That’s because Tony never showed up to English.” 

“See my kid is genius.”

“A genius who actually went to class.”

“I’m talking about Peter, not my lack of showing up to classes.”

Tony couldn’t stay mad at his friends for long, fondly remembering the full glee he felt watching Peter open his  _ multiple  _ college exception letters. Rhodey muttered something under his breath but he was too proud of his kid to listen. 

“-if you really want to see his horde of the kids’ achievements you should check his office,” Pepper added now cutting vegetables.

Tony playfully glared at his wife. “Trust me there are way worse things I could be doing. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a father being proud of his children.”

The scampering of feet echoed down the hall, papers crinkling. The speed picked up, small child-like voice booming into the kitchen. 

“ _ Daddy, Daddy!” _

Morgan rounded the island corner colorful papers clutches to her chest. Tony’s smile grew, arms already scooping his excited five-year-old.

“Morgana! Morgana!”

His daughter's hair fell in front of her eyes, small hands shoving them in front of his face. 

“I drew our family!”

His eyes soften, heartwarming. “You did?” He placed his kid on the free part of the island. Morgan’s free kicked with excitement, a proud look resting on her face. “Let me see.”

Morgan held the first of many papers up proudly. Colors splashed across the pages, crayons covering the blank space. 

“Right here is Me, Mommy and you.” She pointed to the three of them holding hands. “And then Happy and Rhodey are eating cheeseburgers.” She pondered for a minute, eyes landing on another paper. “Oh and here’s Petey!” 

Pepper took a break from her cooking, eyes fondly looking at the drawings. “They’re beautiful, bug.”

Morgan smiled a toothy grin, happily showing Rhodey. Tony stood back a bit watching his beautiful family talking with one another. He smiled finally content with his life and his retirement. He didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, he only had his family’s. He could finally rest.

“When Petey coming?”

Pepper checked her watch. “5:30, he’s picking up May from work.”

His daughter huffed staring at her mother’s clock as well. “But that’s an hour from now!”

Tony smirked shooting a glance at Rhodey.  _ Hell yeah, his five-year-old could tell time _ . So damn proud.

Leaning forward, he tugged Morgan’s hair behind her ears straightening her Spider-Man t-shirt.

“How about you draw some more pictures for Peter and May? I’m sure they’ll love it.”

She perked up, body leaning to jump off the island. Tony rushed to grab the excited kid, placing her carefully on the ground. 

“I’m going to make them the best picture  _ ever _ !” Morgan’s body runs out of the room. Her feet come to a stop, head peeking out once more. “Love you three thousand!”

The adults all laugh to themselves at her cuteness. Pepper returns to cooking, pouring herself a glass of wine. She offers Rhodey one as Tony fondly looked at the drawings left behind. He stared at the busy fridge looking for free spaces and magnets to hang the papers.

After a few moments of reorganizing papers, Tony was content with the state of his fridge. He smiled, happily returning to his drink.

“FRIDAY remind me to pick up more magnets.” 

“You horde magnets.”

“And you, Pep horde mugs.”

“Touché Mr. Stark.”

Rhodey laughed once more, hand patting his friend's shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re enjoying retirement, Tones. You deserve it. Even if you turned into a grandma who hordes magnets.”

“Oi!” 

The two friends laughed as Pepper rolled her eyes. Tony tries to spill Rhodey’s wine but quickly stopped with his wife shot him a stink eye. Before he could try and throw a piece of pasta, his friend’s phone chimed in his pocket.

Rhodey glanced at the screen, smile falling off his face. His eyes lingered for a few more seconds, feet shifting. 

“Unlike you Tones, I’m not retired. Give me a second.”

Though his friend’s face gave him a bad feeling, Tony figured it wasn’t anything that concern him. His friend since known him has always gotten calls and texts that weren’t pleasant. Being a high ranking Colonel in the Military and War Machine always had updates coming through. Besides, Rhodey seemed to enjoy his work and hadn’t shown any intent to retire just yet.

As the minutes ticked by, Tony tried to help Pepper with dinner but was quickly shooed away. Instead, they found them talking about their kids and many things that littered the fridge. Morgan’s drawings filled once side, mixing with her school worksheets that she perfected. Next to them sat Peter’s college acceptance letters and report cards. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the papers. Another thing to remind him of one of his favorite things in the world: his kids.

Since his retirement, life was simple. Things were quiet, less hectic and he found himself enjoying every second of it. Though he still helped with funding the Avengers and SI, it was nice to take a step back. Moving to their lake house gave him a peace of mind he thought he never get. He had his friends, his beautiful wife, and two amazing kids.

_ What could get better than that? _

Just as Tony looked back on the past few months with a dopey smile, Rhodey surged back into the room, chest heaving. There was a brief pause, Tony’s smile suddenly dropping. The room grew silent, Pepper letting her own worry show. 

His heart sank to his stomach, a dreaded thought lingering in the back of his head. At the same time, panic gripped around his lungs as his friend’s silence and sacred look confirmed his father’s intuition. 

He knew,  _ he knew  _ his own paranoia had to be right, it was always right. The room seemed to freeze, the pot of potatoes boiling over as Pepper barely moved to take it off the stove. 

“Rhodey?” Tony suddenly found his voice mouth going dry. He placed his drink trying to stop his blood pressure to increase. He needed to stay calm, he needed to keep a level head. “What’s going-”

“It’s Peter, they got Peter.”

________

The world seemed to break into chaos after that. Drinks and dinner had been cleared away, island swiped clean. Hush panic fell between the three friends, shaky hands and reeling minds trying to make sense of Rhodey’s words. Happy followed by May rushed through the door shortly after that, Peter’s aunt already sporting bloodshot eyes. She had gotten off early, called her nephew to swing by so they could surprise everyone. But Peter never made it to her work, instead Happy had to find his kid’s dented car and his belongs scattered in the parking garage of his  _ own  _ home. 

There was no note, no indicator of who exactly took his kid. Just a tiny bloodstain. It was only when Ex-Hydra agents finally sent photos of the missing teen to the team that everyone released what happened. These agents weren’t looking for some sort of simple revenge, no they wanted much more. They wanted money and shit ton of it. 

_18 Million_ _to be exact and only 48 hours to get it._

There was a new form of panic settled in the household, May leaving the conversation and trying to entertain Morgan. She didn’t need to know what happened to him, she just needed to know he was away on “Spider-Man business.” They migrated to the living room, Pepper staying in the kitchen calling different people at SI trying to organize whoever and whatever she could. There was no way they were waiting on calming the money. 

By the time Tony even managed to call Steve, Natasha picked up voice laced with her own worry. The team was already on their way, assembling and ready to track down Peter. The conversation only lasted about a minute, words mixing with each other, as Tony zoned out. All he heard  _ we’ll be there in forty-five _ and the call ending.

He found himself sitting by the coffee table, eyes glazing over as clutched onto a throw pillow. He didn’t know why he was holding it but it felt good to squeeze the damn thing. 

“Is Morgan,” His gaze lingered to the kitchen watching his wife talk on the phone. “Distracted?”

“Yeah,” Happy nodded shifting on his feet tie undone and his jacket thrown to the side. “May is watching a movie with her now.” 

“Good, Good.” He heaved closing his eyes trying to steady his heartbeat. He shouldn’t have to deal with this, Peter shouldn’t have to deal with this. “Tell me exactly what they sent.” 

Rhodey was sitting next to him at this point, hand firming rested on his shoulder. “Tony, I don’t think you-”

“ _ What did they send?” _ He didn’t mean to snap at his friend but his child was missing. He didn’t even know how May was handling it, he couldn’t stop the feeling nausea. “I don’t know about you but I would like to know what these assholes sent.”

Happy joined the two men on the floor, tablet it hand sharing a glance with Rhodey. Clearly both men didn’t want to show him what was on this tablet but Tony  _ had _ to know. He gave a look to both of them almost wanting to laugh about how three grown men are literally on the floor because of one missing kid.

“The agents seemed to tail Peter back to his apartment. They’re skilled, definitely well thought out job,” Happy says pacing the tablet into his hands. A video feed plays, men in black masks attacking Peter in his car. There’s a struggle, his kid trying to getaway. Something is stuck into his arm, body falling limp. “By the looks of it, they must have drugged him. Now that his identity is out, they must have known to raise the dose to-” 

Tony wanted to throw up right then and there. He hated how he panicked, how situations involving his kids through him over the edge. He never knew what a parent felt until he became one and his parents certainly never showcased this type of panic. Of course, people would try to grab Peter, ever since Mysterio outed him people were gunning to use his kid. 

“What,” His lungs ached panic gripping at them. “What did they send with the ransom.” 

Rhodey shared a knowing glance with Happy, both men trying to take the tablet. 

“I swear to God,” He snapped hating how behind he was. He should know what is happening, not just what his friends want to show him. “Show me.”

His friends tab on the tablet once more, photos of a drugged and bloodied Peter showing up. He heaved glaring at his kid tied to a chair gagged and a gun pointed to his head. The men didn’t show their faces but Tony knew he would make them rue the day they choose to grab his kid. His eyes studied the picture once more, gazed stopping on the familiar black watch. 

“His watch,” He muttered. 

“Tones what?” 

“His watch,” He repeated again pointing to the watch. “There’s a tracker in his watch.” 

“Happy-”

Happy was already off the floor typing furiously on his phone. “I’m already texting the team, I’ll run the tacker through FRIDAY.”

Rhodey stayed next to him, hand still on his shoulder. “I’ll stay with Tony, you get to work on the tracker.”

Tony only nodded guilt sitting in his stomach. He should have installed better protection within his apartment complex. Better guards, better everything. He tried to comprehend all of it, trying to determine how these men could grab his kid. 

“Hap?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“Keep me updated.”

“I will, Tony. I will.” 

________

Fifteen minutes later, the Avengers blew into the lake house like an organized storm. 

Tony wanted to make a comment on their efficiency how they assembled so easily getting straight to business. But right now, his mind was a disaster, mind gripped with panic. Rhodey moved him to the couch, talking with the team as they turned the once peaceful living room of color throws to a control room. The team was formed around the coffee table, Pepper coming into the living briefly while helping May with Morgan. 

Bruce was already next to him before Rhodey could explain Happy’s texts. A medkit of fancy tools sat in hands, his friend grabbing onto his hand. Tony stared at his friend, pulling away not wanting to be fret upon. 

“Tony I just want to check your heart. "

“And I want my kid back,” He snapped. The room turned to look at him, glares of ‘you better let him check you’ appearing around the room he sighed extending his hand. “My kid is missing so don’t be surprised if my blood pressure is high.”

“That’s not good Tony.”

“I know the snap fucked me up but high blood pressure won’t kill me.”

“Tony-”

“Bruce.”

“Just give me your hand,” His friend grumbled placing a monitor on his finger. A few moments when by Bruce nodding before slipping the monitor off. “It’s high.”

“Shocker.”

“Tones maybe you should hang out with-”

“Rhodey I love you but I swear if you try to get me to leave I will take my suit and find the kid myself.” 

_________

The team did not take lightly to his statement of taking his suit out. There was a mass of voices all telling him to keep his ass in the chair. They fussed over him, Bruce chatting with Cho about medications he could take.

He didn’t need any damn meds, he needed his kid back. His blood pressure wouldn’t go down until then. His mind couldn’t stop thinking about Peter and how was he. The men probably had him drugged out of his mind afraid and wondering where help was. 

For all he cared, his blood pressure could screw itself. 

By now, the team was huddled around in a group, following leads and calling contacts. Tony could only stare from his spot on the couch, watching the clock as the hours ticked by. Pepper settled next to him for a bit, hand stroking through his hair as they watched their teammates work. 

Nat and Steve left two hours later claiming to follow up on a lead but Tony knew they were hiding something. But Bruce, Rhodey, basically everyone was quick not disclose information to him. 

________

A few more hours ticked by, May joining the mess after she helped put Morgan to bed. Steve and Nat were still long gone but the team wouldn’t tell him where they when. Instead, he only stared at the clock counting down the hours his kid had left. 

Rhodey rushed from the kitchen, food in hand eyes widen. Tony stood up, legs sore from sitting for so long. 

“They found him.”

________

By the time Tony burst through the doors of the hospital at the compound Natasha and Steve were waiting for him. May and Pepper followed behind eyes wide. His teammates looked rough up blood caked across their faces. However, by their faces, Tony knew they were relieved.

“Is he-”

“He’s a bit drugged up right now but other than a few bruises on the ribs he’s ok. Cho said you can visit him in room 204.”

Tony only spit out a quick thank you, patting their shoulders before sprinting to the room. He crashed inside, nearly crying when he saw his unconscious kid safe and sound. Peter didn’t stir, drugged out of his mind. Monitors sat along his chest but he was breathing and that all that matters.

“Oh kiddo,” He sighed kissing his messy curls letting a few tears fall. “Thank God.”

May rushed in shortly after bursting out into tears. “Oh baby, my baby.”

Tony took a step back with Pepper as she hugged him. She leaned in close kissing his temple while rubbing his back. 

“Peter’s all right Tony, he’s home.”

He nodded as few more tears escaped. “He’s home.”


	28. Whumptober Day 28: Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, in retrospect, Peter should have seen Brad’s fist coming just from his angry looks and glares. Ever since the trip to Europe, he always had a sense that Brad didn’t like him all that well. However, in Peter’s defense, the dude has been a dick since everyone blipped back. Especially now that Mysterio outed his identity during the summer. 
> 
> After the whole media fiasco and Tony helping clear his name, he had a newfound “popularity” among his peers. Brad wasn't one of the hotter non-blipped that grabbed everyone's attention. That was a year ago, people moved on finally settling back into some normalcy. And by popularity, it was mostly a few kids inviting him to parties trying to get the Avengers to show up. 
> 
> Although, the biggest red flag of them all should have been when Brad very publicly asked MJ to homecoming, right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood

Honestly, in retrospect, Peter should have seen Brad’s fist coming just from his angry looks and glares. Ever since the trip to Europe, he always had a sense that Brad didn’t like him all that well. However, in Peter’s defense, the dude has been a dick since everyone blipped back. Especially now that Mysterio outed his identity during the summer. 

After the whole media fiasco and Tony helping clear his name, he had a newfound “popularity” among his peers. Brad wasn't one of the hotter non-blipped that grabbed everyone's attention. That was a year ago, people moved on finally settling back into some normalcy. And by popularity, it was mostly a few kids inviting him to parties trying to get the Avengers to show up. 

Although, the biggest red flag of them all should have been when Brad very publicly asked MJ to homecoming, _ right in front of him. _

It was lunchtime, right after a rather long decathlon meeting with Brad glaring at him every few minutes. Peter wanted to be nice to the guy but as of right now, there was no winning. 

With his number one fan disappearing with his own friends, Peter sat next to MJ splitting fries as Ned flipped through a few cheesy photos of him asking his girlfriend to homecoming. Nothing too big, but he did take her on a picnic on top of a rooftop. Along with some Black Dahlias he was pretty confident in his homecoming proposal. 

“MJ, you lucked out,” Ned said handing Peter’s phone back. 

“I suppose,” She smirked dipping her fry in ketchup before eating it. “But enough about me, what about you asking Betty?”

His friend paled, embarrassment written across his face. “Uh, I’m not.”

“I know you said you and Betty just had a summer fling but we all know you still like her,” Peter added onto his girlfriend’s point. 

“I do not.”

MJ deadpanned scoffing a bit. “You literally make googly eyes at her all day.” 

Ned leaned in close stealing a fry. “Even if I do like her, it doesn’t mean I have no idea if she’ll say yes to me.”

He smiled, already concocting a plan in his. “I think we can-”

Loud music playing over the speakers cut him off causing the whole room to look around. Brad stood in the center of the room with a microphone walking towards their table. His friends stood behind him, flowers in each of their hands and a large _‘Will You Go To Homecoming With Me?’_ sign. 

“Michelle MJ Jones,” Brad announced over the music. 

Everyone starred as MJ groaned to herself. Peter shared a look with Ned trying to see if this was actually real. By this point everyone knew MJ and Him were dating, the hold world practically did. 

“As you know Homecoming is upon us,” He walked forward causing MJ to roll her eyes. His friends crowded their table, pushing Peter out of the way as they gave her a shit ton of flowers. “And I have one proposal for you.”

“Brad-” She tried to say. 

“Come with me to Homecoming,” He said smiling. “And a way better time with me than you ever could with Peter.”

By now some people were recording matching Peter’s bewildered expression. Brad really had the balls to ask his own girlfriend out. He stared at MJ fully knowing she was capable of handling herself. 

Brad winked, his hand extending a flower. “What do say baby?”

MJ scoffed pushing the masses of flowers away and grabbing the microphone. “First off Brad, I’m not your baby and never will be.” The room filled with muttered laugher Ned very casually wiping out his phone. “Secondly, I’m going with you to homecoming. In fact, I’m going with my boyfriend who doesn’t try to stalk my every move like you do.” 

Multiple ooh's echoed in the room, a smirk tugging at Peter’s face. Brad’s face fell, glare returning as his gaze shifted to him. His little friend group backed away leaving their friend all by himself. 

“And lastly,” MJ poked his chest. “Stop trying to make girls date you, it’s not a good personality trait to have.”

With her final word, MJ shoved the mic back into Brad’s chest. He huffed getting ready to stomp out. He turned to Peter, almost red. 

“You're dead, Parker.”

With that, his “friend” surged out of the room slamming the doors behind him. The music cut out, people returning to their meals. MJ sat back down shoving food into mouth mumbling something along of ‘men.’

Peter kissed her cheek senses slightly on edge. “That was badass babe.”

She laughed. “Damn right.”

________

As the day went on, Peter couldn’t help but feel on edge. Deep down he knew Brad never went back on his threats but he didn’t know what he had planned. Even the classes his “friend” wasn’t in, he still felt like somebody watching him. 

However, nothing peaked his senses when he had to run back to English class because his dumbass left his phone at his desk. Rushing back, he knew he had lab time with Tony that he didn’t want to be late for. Opening the classroom door, he looked around his desk cursing as his phone was missing. He checked the top of the teacher’s desk wondering if they placed it there. Sighing he cursed again knowing someone either took it or gave it to the office. 

The door slammed behind him, senses peaking as his brain screamed. Peter jumped around eyes wide as he landed on Brad holding his phone. 

“Looking for this freak?”

He bit his lip, trying to stay calm. “Brad please just give me my phone I need to-”

“You're not going anywhere until we have some fun.”

The other class door slammed, Brad’s friends pouring in. They smirked, bats from the gym in their hands. 

“I’ve been waiting to pummel a freak like you,” One of his friends laughed. “Your kind needs to know their place.” 

Peter’s mouth fell open, almost reaching for his web-shooters. “My kind?” He stopped fully knowing they could claim that he attacked them. “Looks guys I’m just trying to go home.”

“You're not going home until you learned your lesson,” Brad sneered. “You embarrassed me and now you have to pay.”

“Embarrassed you? You already knew MJ didn’t like you, she’s allowed to make her own choices.”

“Bullshit!” He yelled slamming his phone down. “She should be dating _ me _.” 

Peter backed up, sense warning him of the assholes with bats behind him. He didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to talk in out. Even if Brad was acting crazy. 

“Look I know-”

_ Whack. _

The metal bat connected with his skull sending him to the ground. Peter groaned, head pounding and ears ringing. Bats slammed into his chest followed by a few kicks. He coughed, as Brad grabbed his collar before slamming his fist into his face. His head hit the ground once more, blood streaming from his temple. 

“Listen here freak,” Brad seethed. “You are nothing but an abomination. MJ is only with you because she pities you. A freak like you doesn’t deserve happiness.”

Peter spit blood in his face. “Wow dumb you got some serious issues.”

_ Whack _. 

Another bat slammed into his chest causing him to gag. Brad sent a few more punches to his face before he got up. Peter stayed on the ground, blinking as the room swayed. 

Brad wiped the blood from his face, a creepy smile growing. “Rough him up but don't kill him. We don’t need Stark up our asses.” 

Peter tried to get up as some held his face down with their boot. Bats came down in a fury, group of boys cheering as someone kept watch. 

_ “Freak!” _

_ “Abomination!” _

He gagged blood as a final kick was sent to his chest. Brad laughed, grabbing his hair with a tight grip. 

“Now you know not to mess with me. Remember, freaks like you don’t deserve any form of happiness.”

His body dropped to the ground once more, boys rushing out of the room leaving Peter’s shaking form. His body ached, head still pounding from his beating. He heaved, somehow stumbling up to his knees to wipe the blood off his face. 

He blinked a few times, wincing as he reached for his phone. Though cracked he could see the multiple messages coming from Tony. 

_ **Tony 2:45:** I got an upgrade I wanna try out, hurry up miss Morgan wants to see you too. _

_ **Tony 3:00**: What’s the hold-up? Making out with MJ again? _

_ **Tony 3:05:** Kiddo? _

_ **Tony 3:06:** Answer me now. _

Peter fumbled typing something along the lines of him forgetting his phone in class and searching all over. His mentor started typing but quickly stopped. He sighed stumbling upward trying to hide his bleeding temple. 

Hurrying down the halls, he hid behind his hood rushing to his car. He knew he had a medkit inside maybe he could fix himself up. Keys sat in his hand unlocking his car door before he realized a figure was sitting against his car. 

_ Tony. _

His mentor’s eyes widened, already rushing over and pulling him to the side. “Kiddo what happened?”

_ Shit. _

“Patrol last night,” He lied.

Tony checked over her wounds, touching what seemed like a forming bruise. “Bullshit, Karen would have told me if you got hurt. And besides, these are fresh.”

Peter backed away trying to get into the driver’s seat. Tony grabbed his keys pointing for him to get into the passenger side. His mentor stared at him a little longer watching him get inside the car. 

They pulled out of the parking lot, silence filling the car. He shifted to his side, still trying to hide his face.

“Who did this?” His mentor was seething, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. “Peter tell me.”

“No one, It happened on patrol.”

Tony slammed the breaks a little too hard. “Peter!”

“It’s fine!”

“Kid, someone literally beat the shit out of you. It’s not fine!” His mentor huffed pressing the gas. “Was it Flash? Did that dick finally-”

“It wasn’t Flash! He’s actually been a lot nicer lately.”

“Then who-” Tony stopped talking gears turnings. He gasped, turning towards him. “It was that ass Brad wasn’t it.”

“How did-”

“So it was Brad.”

_ Shit. _

“It doesn’t matter I’ll heal. Besides, he and his group of friends will still be assholes with bats who hate freaks like me.”

“With _ what?! _”

The car pulled over, Tony shifting in his seat with a mixture of worry and anger. Peter started wiping the blood off his cheek. 

“First off,” His mentor began calming down a bit. “Bruce is taking a look at you when we get back to the tower. No fighting me on this.”

Peter went to speak but was quickly cut off. 

“Not finished. And then you and I are going to have a chat on who attacked you because I’m sure as hell not letting them get away with this.” 

“I’m-”

“Do not say you're fine! This was assault, these kids attacked you with bats, _ bats!” _

Peter sighed into his hands. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Kiddo,” Tony’s voice scoffed. “They’re assholes who need to be punished. No one should be treated like that, no one.” 

He pounder for a few seconds thinking about how Brad and gang would react. They wouldn’t be happy by deep down he knew they shouldn’t get away with what they did. 

“Okay,” He shrugged wincing a bit. “I’ll tell you.”

His mentor reached over squeezing his hand. “I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too.”


	29. Whumptober Day 29: Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter woke up, he was restrained to a cold metal table. He blinked, limbs numb and barely able to move. A figure hovered overhead, sinister smile. The women had soulless eyes, her black pupils dilated covering the whites of her eyes. 
> 
> His head jolted away as much as he could, black spots filling his own vision. The room seemed to sway, his normal heighten senses nowhere to be seen. Everything was dull, nothing in his mine piecing together. All he knew was that some crazy person had him strapped to a table. 
> 
> “Interesting,” The woman muttered grabbing his chin and turning it over to her. “Subject Spider seems to have a higher tolerance to Tetrodotoxin B.” She shined a light in eyes causing him to squint. “Reaction time normal, dilation slightly delayed.”
> 
> What was she doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drugs, blood, and guns

When Peter woke up, he was restrained to a cold metal table. He blinked, limbs numb and barely able to move. A figure hovered overhead, sinister smile. The women had soulless eyes, her black pupils dilated covering the whites of her eyes. 

His head jolted away as much as he could, black spots filling his own vision. The room seemed to sway, his normal heighten senses nowhere to be seen. Everything was dull, nothing in his mine piecing together. All he knew was that some crazy person had him strapped to a table. 

“Interesting,” The woman muttered grabbing his chin and turning it over to her. “Subject Spider seems to have a higher tolerance to Tetrodotoxin B.” She shined a light in eyes causing him to squint. “Reaction time normal, dilation slightly delayed.”

_ What was she doing to him? _

Some footsteps lingered behind his head, another figure leaning over to write down notes. The man grabbed unhooked a restraint taking his numb limb waiting for a reaction from Peter. He heaved trying to form some sort of fist. His fingers twitched barely moving as the numbness taking over his hand.

The woman nodded, locking his arm back into the restraint before writing her own notes. “Tetrodotoxin seems to be working with the lack of body movement but he was only out for ten minutes.”

The man hummed with agreement. “Longer than the other two tests but his heartbeat is still readable.”

Peter blinked again, fighting against his tired eyes. He hazily started to his left spotting a heart monitor and wires hooked up to his chest.

_ Other tests? Why couldn’t he remember them? What did they want with him? _

“Up the dose then,” She muttered. “Ross wants to punish Stark, he and the Avengers managed to get the accords thrown out. He’s rightfully pissed.”

“And making the kid look dead is going to help how?

_ Tony? Ross? What was going on? _

“We’re teaching him a lesson,” The woman’s hand began combing through his curls. “All while getting a new enhanced test subject in the process.”

Both of them laughed as Peter tried to escape her hand. He was uncomfortable, fear starting to pump through his veins. He had no idea what they had in storage for him but he knew it wasn’t good.

The man and women hovered over him once more only this time the soulless eyed woman had a large syringe filled with a clear fluid. Peter tried to fight, tried to escape from the needle but his body wouldn’t move. The needle injected the drug into his neck, body suddenly becoming numb. 

The numbness spread throughout, body twitching as the world began to drown out. His heart rate seemed to slow, any form of control he had over his body disappearing. 

His eyes fluttered shut, the last image his mind saw was the evil grin of the women lingering as his floated into nothingness. 

_______

When Peter’s mind finally came back a bit, he couldn’t open his eyes. His body still remained numb, paralyzed and unable to move as someone seemed to drag his limp form. Footsteps echoed down the hall, head falling to the side as a door creaked open. 

His body was thrown forward, a few gasps filling the room. Peter wanted to get up, to support his own weight but the numbness still affected him. 

“Peter!” 

He knew that voice, the panic and collapsed hands that grabbed his face. His mentor shook him gently, fingers trying to find a pulse. Tony cursed, panic coming from his breathing. 

“Ross, what did you do?!”

_ Ross was with them? When did that happen? _

Another voice spoke up, chains rattling. “I swear to God if you-”

“Now, now captain you may want to watch your tongue. Peter here couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut.” 

His body was shaken again, hands already holding his limp form. 

“He’s not, he’s not-” Tony started to gasp. “He’s not breathing! Ross what did-”

“I guess even with an enhanced metabolism poor Peter couldn’t handle the drugs we pumped him with,” Ross replied. 

“You-”

“Stark stop trying to shake him awake, he died twenty minutes ago.”

_ No, he didn’t, he was still here. Ross was lying. Tony had to know that he was still alive.  _

“No, no,” His mentor whispered tears falling into his curls. Peter tried to move, to twitch his fingers as some sort of indication of him still breathing. “Oh God, please no.”

Another raddled of the chains echoed this time Natasha’s voice speaking up. “You're dead Ross,  _ dead.” _

Peter's chest had a weight on it, brain screaming as he tried to move. Nothing happened, only the small feeling of his heart barely beating. His lungs heart, chest aching as his mentor rocked him back and forth crying. 

The voices began to cut out once more, drugs starting to win over his body once more. Peter could still feel the tears in his hair, Tony’s body still shaking with sobs. The door creaked open again, two sets of footsteps coming forward. 

His body was pulled backward, chains rattling. His head fell forward, a cluster of voices fading out. 

_ “-Don’t take him!” _

_ “You're dead Ross!” _

_ “Don’t you dare-”  _

His mentor’s grip is suddenly gone, the collar of his t-shirt dragging him backward. 

_ “Peter!” _

His world faded once more.

________

When Peter awoke this time, his body jolted upward. He gasped, wheezing as he hit the ground. He blinked, limbs finally moving and numbness fading. He nearly cried, laughing at the newfound feeling to his body. 

An explosion rattled the room, voices, and gunshots ringing outside his room. Thunder boomed, Thor’s voice cut through the madness. His brows furrowed, unsure if that god was with the others when he was dragged into the cell or if he came to resource everyone.

What he did know was that he had to get out of this room and to Tony. He needed to show everyone that he was in fact still alive. Damn drugs, Ross was going to get his ass beat. 

Glancing around the room he recognized the heart monitor and the cold metal table. He shivered a bit remembering the women with soulless eyes. He shifted from his stomach onto his knees trying to stop the dizziness from spreading. The drugs were still in his system but there was no way in hell that he was staying here any longer. 

Peter fumbled a few times to get up, only making it a few steps before falling to his knees. He cursed, senses still not up to par as gunshots got closer. Footsteps echoed outside causing him to freeze. 

He made a fist getting ready to attack - the door slammed open, Tony staring at him. His mentor stepped forward, blinking a few times as the nanotech form away. Blood streamed down his temple but his mentor didn’t seem to care when he tackled Peter into a hug. 

“T’ny,” He slurred clutching onto the man. “I’m al-”

“Oh God, oh God,” His mentor cried gripping onto Peter refusing to let go. “You're alive.”

“S-Surprise.”

Tony pulled back from his hug, shaky hands clutching his face. He checked him over, glancing around the room as Peter tried to stop the black dot from filling his vision. 

“Drugs,” He slurred once more. “Tetro-, Tetro-”

His mentor’s eyes widen. “Tetrodotoxin B?”

He nodded, falling forward a bit. This drug was not letting up anytime soon. 

“Ross, you son of a bitch.” 

Tony turned, hand still carding through his curls. He checked the doorway, already heaving his drugged up body off the ground. 

“Alright kiddo, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

“Ross,” He mumbled in his mentor's arms as he sprinted through the halls. 

“Trust me, kid, Nat already called dibs on making him rue the day for kidnapping us. She’s got the ass covered.”

“Good,” He muttered. “He’s such an ass.”

Tony laughed, “He sure is.”


	30. Whumptober Day 30: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Peter woke up he was met with large wave of self-loathing and nausea. His fingers gripped his sheets, sweat dripping from his brow as he tried to calm his breathing. The voice in his yelled, crying out for his head to be quiet.
> 
> _Be quiet, Be quiet, just shut up._
> 
> He heaved slowly slipping off his bed trying to calm the panic pumping through his veins. His eyes closed, images of titan flashing by. Peter’s body tingled, dust particles covering the planet as his friends disappeared. He felt his legs give out, lower half going numb. 
> 
> He gasped, eyes flying open knees still firmly against the carpet in his room. Tears pricked his eyes, gaze, and hands already checking his body to make sure it was all there. 
> 
> _Why couldn’t his brain shut up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of PTSD, panic attacks, and depression

The moment Peter woke up he was met with a large wave of self-loathing and nausea. His fingers gripped his sheets, sweat dripping from his brow as he tried to calm his breathing. The voice in his yelled, crying out for his head to be quiet.

_ Be quiet, Be quiet, just shut up.  _

He heaved slowly slipping off his bed trying to calm the panic pumping through his veins. His eyes closed, images of titan flashing by. Peter’s body tingled, dust particles covering the planet as his friends disappeared. He felt his legs give out, lower half going numb. 

He gasped, eyes flying open knees still firmly against the carpet in his room. Tears pricked his eyes, gaze, and hands already checking his body to make sure it was all there. 

_ Why couldn’t his brain shut up? _

His fingers itched for his phone in his bedside table, message already forming in his head. He knew Tony wanted to hear about his bad days, to help him process the horrid images flashing through his head. He wanted his mentor, to maybe distract himself with lab work or many hugs-

_ We won.  _

_ We won. _

_ Mister Stark, please.  _

He gasped, body shaking as panic gripped his lungs. He heaved, a few tears slipping down his face. Peter’s fingers stopped reaching for his phone, already forgetting the message he wanted to send. 

_ Too loud, too loud. His brain was too loud.  _

His body settled against his bed frame, muffled cries shaking his body as more images flashed through his head. Thanos, his army - the hounds tackling him, trying to kill him for the gauntlet. A sobbed bubbled through his lips, hands unable to stay still. 

Peter found himself back on the ground once more, arms covering his face as he found himself transported to the hell he lived through. Missiles surrounded him, bright lights pounding into the rubble. 

_ “You have anxiety and PTSD, Peter. It’s ok to be struggling.”  _

Peter lays on the ground for a bit, mind staring off into nothing. He knows what he sees isn’t real, it's a dream - his mind trying to process what happened to him. His anxiety still shoves through like a bullet, shaking his body to the core. He reminds himself to breathe, to pull himself together. 

God, he wants Tony. 

_ So pathetic, why couldn’t he disappear.  _

_ “It’s ok to feel depressed Peter.” _

_ No, it's not. _

He swallows his thoughts, pushing them way down. No one needed to deal with his demons. His pathetic life shouldn’t be a burden on anyone. He needed to recover, to rid himself of his demons. 

_ I wanted you to be better. _

_ He wished so too. _

________

Somehow he managed to pull himself off the floor and make it to school. He sat on the edge the entire day, his mask breaking into pieces as the day wore on. Peter’s eyes flickered to his phone constantly, mind knowing Tony was a text away. 

But he never texted him, his mentor - his father figure, didn’t need a broken kid. He already had a biological kid, a life in the five years he was gone. Tony didn’t need to worry about him. 

“Earth to Peter?”

His mind snapped back to reality, vision focusing on his lunch almost untouched. He blinked finally noticing his friends’ narrowed eyes and worried expressions.

“Yeah, sorry,” He sucked in a breath trying to remember to keep breathing. “I uh, zoned out.”

_ Breath Peter, just breath. They can’t know you're panicking. _

MJ shifted in her seat, eyes still narrowed. His girl gently pushed a curl behind his ear. Peter almost leaned into the touch, almost touch starved. He remained upright, robotically shoving food into his mouth so he didn’t have to speak. 

The food turned to mush in his mouth, almost hard to swallow as he tried to smile. It wasn’t much, but he couldn’t afford to have his mask break. 

“You ok babe? You seem a bit off today.”

Ned hummed in agreement, curiously staring at him. Peter shifted in his seat, lump growing in his throat. He took another breath, biting the inside of his cheek. A spotlight shines down on him, his friends' gazes refusing to let up. 

_ Stop looking at me, stop looking at me.  _

_ Why couldn’t his brain shut up? _

“Yeah, totally fine,” He chuckled but there was no life behind it. “Just stayed up a bit too late watching X-Files.”

_ Lies, he was up late panicking, damn brain. _

Ned laughed seemly believing him as he returned munching on his cookie. MJ’s gaze still lingered on him but quickly retreated back to her book. 

She leaned over kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”  


_ He didn’t deserve her. _

_ ________ _

By the time school finally ended, Peter was walking on eggshells. Anxiety sat in stomach bubbling up until reached his chest. He stumbled outside body mindlessly taking him to his car. Students filed out around him, crowds of people almost suffocating him.

He gripped his keys until his knuckles turned white, thankful Happy wasn’t picking him up. He didn’t know how many human interactions he could take today. Tony was expecting him today, he had to get himself back under control. 

Before he knew it, he was sitting in his car hands gripping the wheel turning his knuckles white once more. He drove away, eyes staring ahead and not necessarily paying attention to his surrounds. Deep down he knew he could pull over and call Tony. But if he wanted to be better he had to fix his pathetic brain, himself. 

Somehow, he managed to get to manhattan and few blocks before the tower. He turned, hands still shaking and panic gripping his lungs. A car horn snapped him out of his daze, someone cursing as they drove away. 

Peter’s gasped, breathing becoming hard again. Another horn startled him, tears pricking his eyes. He turned into the private garage, barely parking before bursting into tears. Sobs wracked his body, anxiety shooting through him, each bullet comes with a wave of trauma. 

_ Buildings falling on him. _

_ His body disappearing, super healing trying to reform his dusting form. _

_ Thanos, his damn army pulling him to the ground claws trying to rip him open. _

_ Missiles raining from above.  _

_ Why wouldn’t his brain shut up? _

Hands suddenly snapped him out of his daze, arms pulling him from the car as his sacred form yelped. A voice shushed him, calloused hands ghosting over his face. 

“Kiddo, look at me.”

He shook, voice in his head screaming at him. The voice hovered overhead, hands guiding his head to look at the source. Peter only cried harder, eyes landing on his worried mentor. 

“There you are,” Tony said voice soft. “Just breathe with me Pete, just breathe.”

Peter shook his head, body trembling. His mentor wraps his arms around him, pulling his head to his chest. He listened to Tony’s heartbeat, hands clutching onto the man for dear life. 

_ He was so pathetic. _

He didn’t want to bother Tony with his pain. After all his mentor went through over the last year, he didn’t need any more on his plate. Depression got old quickly, nobody wants to hear about his demons. But here he was sitting on the dirty floor of the garage crying his heart out.

_ Pathetic. _

_ Pathetic. _

“Pathetic,” He muttered.

Tony leaned back a bit, other free hand tilting his chin up. “Come again?”

“I’m so p-pathetic,” He sobbed hot tears running down his face. “You don't need to deal with this.”

“Peter-“

“N-No,” He tried to push away this time only for Tony to hold him tighter. “The last thing you need is to hear me reliving Titan or Thanos.”

“Kiddo no,” His mentor hushed arms still wrapped around him. “You're not.”

“I-“ He tried to say but only a loud sob came out.

Tony wipes his tears, other hand still brushing through his curls. They stay there for a bit as his breath hitched, the day's anxiety pouring out of him. His mentor doesn’t make a motion to move only holding him until he felt better.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Pete,” He kisses his curls. “You’re hurting, and that’s ok. You’re allowed to feel this way.”

_ And for the first time in a while, his head finally listened. _


	31. Whumptober Day 31: Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t the first time that Tony lost track of Peter in the chaos of a mission. It was a known fact that his kid tended to be a tad reckless and stubbornly self-sacrificing. Granted when enhanced individuals managed to take out a SHIELD taskforce and his own tech, it wasn’t a surprise they got separated. 
> 
> He moves through the next room in the old Hydra warehouse. Eerie similarities to the same base the team attacked to grab Loki’s scepter. Ultron’s voice echoes in his mind, his era of assembling his robot army bringing back unpleasant memories. Luckily in his case, there were no murder bots of his making, just asshats who can control technology by soundwaves and some sort of Wanda mind power shit. 
> 
> Yeah, not a fun day to get separated from his kid. He can already feel the grays hairs coming.  
_______
> 
> Or, Tony and Peter get separated on a mission with enhanced Hydra agents hellbent on playing some evil little games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood

It wasn’t the first time that Tony lost track of Peter in the chaos of a mission. It was a known fact that his kid tended to be a tad reckless and stubbornly self-sacrificing. Granted when enhanced individuals managed to take out a SHIELD taskforce and his own tech, it wasn’t a surprise they got separated. 

He moves through the next room in the old Hydra warehouse. Eerie similarities to the same base the team attacked to grab Loki’s scepter. Ultron’s voice echoes in his mind, his era of assembling his robot army bringing back unpleasant memories. Luckily in his case, there were no murder bots of his making, just asshats who can control technology by soundwaves and some sort of Wanda mind power shit. 

Yeah, not a fun day to get separated from his kid. He can already feel the grays hairs coming. 

Even with the booming roar coming from Hulk outside followed by a loud explosion, Tony’s priority was still on finding his kid. Last time he saw him, Peter was swing inside the fucking building without backup. He claimed that someone was calling for help but Tony didn’t care, they were facing a serious threat. 

It didn’t matter that they need to extract files from the lower floors, to take out the asshats protecting them. This base was supposed to empty anyway, they weren’t even tasked with this job initially. Besides, he had big green on the outside tearing shit up point break. And it’s not like Bucky and Nat were already hoarding files, they had Steve and Clint as backup anyway. 

All he knew was the enhanced assholes control minds needed skin contact but mostly eye contact. Somehow, or well Strucker related, these freaks had some “mist” that poured out them taking control of their host. Their other friends had someone who could disrupt technology and access the motherboard through sonic waves. 

So you bet your ass that he created brand new suits for _ everyone. _ Covering everyone head to toe, thick armor infused with nanotech and Vibranium. Special material protecting them from mind control and technological destroy dicks. That fact did ease his worry about his kid, the suit was tough after all. 

Tony continued on, another explosion shook the ground. 

“Alright kids,” He says onto the coms another strike of lightning flashing outside. “Maybe try not to explode the damn place there are people still inside such as me.” 

Tony expected some sort of witty response, Hulk possibly calling him ‘puny’ but instead he was meant with nothing but static. He stumbles through another hallway, dust particles raining from the ceiling. A fallen agent lays on the ground brains blown out. He looks away, only focusing on FRIDAY’s building display on the heads-up display. 

“FRI, please tell what’s happening?”

_ “Unsure, running diagnostics now.” _

“How about some heat signatures huh?” He huffed now more paranoid than ever. “Come on FRIDAY, give me an indication on who’s here, let’s not walk around blind.”

Tony grows impatient with his AI, he needs to be able to contact Peter. He needs to be able to see his kid on the damn HUD and hopefully not surrounded by the dickheads with murderous intentions. 

“FRI, I need you to hone on Peter’s suit. I need a good guess about where he is.”

Of course, Peter tagged along on his one, jumping into the mission before Fury could even finish explaining. 

_ “Something is jamming my single boss, most likely the sonic waves admitting in the area. I can hone on Peter’s suit for brief seconds, I’m unable to hold it.I’ll try to work around it.” _

“Thank you,” He muttered trying to follow some sort of indication of the blinking dot phasing in and out that could lead him to his kid. 

There’s two heavy doors partially open at the end of the hall. The mental is dent, one door caving in. His suit grips onto better door, arm yanking it open as he slipped into vast room. 

The large windows surrounding it were all broken, glass shattered all over the floors. Crates lingered around the room, splitter and decaying. By the looks of the warehouse, he knew after Hydra fell many bases went unused by this building looked like it hadn't been used in years. 

His iron legion he lent to the SHIELD taskforce laid across the floor. Heads caved in and metal limbs ripped from their bodies. Some of them twitched, sparks still coming from their heads. 

“FRIDAY-”

_ “Iron Legion offline boss, damage too severe.” _

“Good,” He sighed taking in the full room. 

A rusted workbench sat to the side, tools and other scraps of metal worn by the weather. His eyes land on the dot flashing above him, gaze shifting to a broken stairway. His thrusters activated, boots landing by another door wide open. 

The HUD glitches out, high pitched noise ringing in his ears. Tony freezes noticing a figure standing by the broken window. He readies his repulsors rushing in only to stop mid-stride. 

He freezes, mind reeling jaw-dropping. 

Peter stands a few feet away from him without his mask body swaying to the side. There’s a white mist that surrounds him, his kids normally brown eyes gone and only replaced with a dull a white. His body leans back a bit, one step closer to the large open window and drop below. 

Tony takes a step forward, paternal instinct taking over. He needed to get to Peter, he needed to make sure-

“Stark,” A woman's voice echoes him a form hovering above in a misty cloud. Her long black hair blew in the swirl of mist, air slowly taking her to the ground. “Took you long enough.”

Her boots clicked across the ground, glass crumbling under her feet. Mist fluttered around her form, an evil smirk tugging at her lips. Tony’s eyes flicker from her to his kid, mindless staring off into space. 

“Kid,” He tries now fully panicking. “Kiddo?”

“He can’t hear you,” She mutters stalking towards Peter. She pets his curls, holding his face as Peter didn’t react. “He’s mine now.”

He steps forward, Mist wrapping around his leg. “_Get your fucking hands_-”

“So hostile,” She teased as Peter took another back. “Might want to keep your emotions in check, I hate to have anything happen to him.” 

Tony’s mind reeled, trying to piece together what happened. The mist gripped at his arms and head somehow trying to break through his suit. Peter’s suit should have kept the mist out, it should have-

“I will give it to you Stark, your suits held up pretty well against my control. Your kid really gave a good fight.”

Her hands still played with his hair, an evil grin plastered across her face. His blood boiled, rage and worry taking over. Tony wanted to blast her out of the window but he didn’t know what would happen to Peter if he did. She stayed close to his kid for a reason and he wasn’t about to blast his kid. 

“I almost thought we wouldn’t be able to control him but,” A loud pitch started shaking the room. The com channel roared with life multiple voices asking about the loud wailing. His ears rang but he knew without the suit he would be in pain on the ground. “Who would have thought the poor kid would have sensitive ears.”

Tony froze once more, staring at the discarded Spidey mask on the ground. He heaved realizing that he failed his kid. Of course, the sonic waves would affect him, his senses were dialed to an eleven.

“The damn kid ripped that mask right off,” She laughed. “And now I have a new toy to play with.”

“Let him go,” Tony bit back. "Now."

Her eyes narrowed, black hair still swirling in the mist. She only laughed as Peter took a step backward, body almost falling off the ledge. She held onto his arm keeping his limp form from falling. 

“Why should I? I’m having fun. Aren’t you Petey?”

_ “Yes,” _ His kid responded voice lifeless. “ _ So much fun.” _

“And what do want to do?”

_ “Fall out of this window,” _ He muttered leaning almost fully out of the window. 

“Wanna play catch Stark?” Her gripped started to losing, smile still not living her face.

“Stop,” Tony pleaded already readying himself to fly after Peter. He knew how high that drop was, Peter wouldn’t survive that fall. “Listen we can work something out.” 

“I think we already did,” Her gaze glanced upward, high pitch sound getting louder. “Miller, now!” 

He turned just as a sonic wave crashed into his armor. Another woman landed onto the ground, pulsing waves sending him across the room. His suit crashed into a wall, bricks crumbling as he fought to stay up. FRIDAY flashed across his screen, mental starting to cave a bit. 

The woman continued on the pure force of the sonic waves keeping him on the ground. He fought to rise to his knees, repulsors barely able to fire under the force. 

Tony’s eyes landed on Peter, one foot already off the ledge. He struggled trying to stand, he couldn’t let his kid fall. 

“FRIDAY, all power to the thrusters now!” 

_ “Powering.” _

“Say goodbye to Iron Man kid,” The woman’s fingers loosened. 

“_ Goodbye,” _ Peter said body going limp as the woman pushed him out of the window. 

“NO!” He screamed panicking ripping through him. “FRIDAY now!”

His thrusters kicked off, rocket-like power pushing straight towards Miller and her sonic waves. She flew backward, screaming as she collided with a wall. The woman surrounded by mist had her gaze still on the window smile still plastered across her face until Tony’s metal fist connected with it. She gasped, something cracking from the impact. 

Tony flew downward, FRIDAY locking on Peter’s falling body. He was feet away from the ground, body almost becoming a pancake. Time seemed to slow down, eyes widening as his suit grabbed onto his kid's body. He heaved, body turning to take most of the impact. 

His arms wrapped around Peter’s body, Tony’s back scraping allow the ground. The impact jostled his body, head already pounding. He breathes, vision blurry. He blinks, eyes going wide as he looks at his kid's unmoving body.

He gasps, gently taking Peter off of him and placing him on the grass. Tony looks back up at the building from where they fell from, eyes landing on women controlling the mist laying on the ground surrounded by her own blood. The grass around them was in patches, dirt peeking through the spot they went through in landings

Peter groans grabbing his attention from his surroundings. Tony’s hovers above, shaky hands ghosting over his face. His mask retracts not caring about the enemies around him. He breaths uneven, panic still gripping his chest. Peter could still be hurt, he had no idea how the mist affected him. 

"FRIDAY, Stats now."

_ "Peter's brain activities are returning to normal, the only thing I'm reading is a headache, could be similar to a contusion." _

Tony nearly cries after that. Wet nervous laughter filling the air, as he combed through his tangled curls. He didn't dare to move after that, he needed a moment, a moment to collect himself_ . _Thunder booms in the distance, his kid’s eyes started to flutter open.

“T’ny?” He muttered holding his head. His normal brown eyes returned, mist no longer surrounding him. “What-“

Tony didn’t wait for Peter to finish his sentence before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He embraced his kid, tears almost falling as the panic in chest started disappearing. 

He never wanted to go through that again.

“Oh, Peter,” He whispered voice wet. “Oh, Peter.”

“Mhm, what happened?” His kid whispered still a little out of but acting from his own accord. “My head hurts.”

By now, Peter was resting against Tony’s chest taking in his surroundings. He stared upward at the ground around him confused. 

“How did I end up-“ His eyes widen, body jolted upward. “Tony, that lady, and her friend are-“

“Already taken care of. I got them, don't let yourself get riled up,” He hushed still holding onto the kid for dear life.

Peter winces again. “My head is killing me.”

“That’s what happens when some lady mess with your head. Mind control is a real bitch.”

“Oh God, I didn’t do anything did I?”

“Nope,” Tony stared at the window once deciding on not telling Peter what happens just yet. “I stopped her before she made you do anything.”

“Good,” His kid said still out of it.

He shifted upward, picking up his kick as he stood up. Peter didn’t move, body still sluggish. 

“Already kiddo time to get checked out by Bruce.”

“Isn’t he Hulk right now?”

“Well, his ass is going to be Bruce in a second.”

Peter laughed as Tony's mask reformed, com’s coming back to life. His teammates’ voices came back on, FRIDAY’s systems working once more.

“Stark we thought we lost you second, the mist seems to be fading out,” Steve said grunting as he hit something. “A few agents are still fighting but we have most of them unconscious.”

“The mind control asshole is laying on the ground outside the back entrance and her sonic wave friend is on the top floor probably unconscious,” He stared down at Peter taking in his tired form. “By any chance can we get Hulk off the field, I need Bruce to check Peter.”

“He ok?”

“Whammied by the mist but he snapped out of it.”

Natasha spoke up. “I’m on it, Bruce will meet you at the Quinjet.”

“Thank you,” He muttered muting his coms for now. “Kid, you like to give gray hairs huh?”

“It’s my job,” Peter smiled. “And I think we need to talk about my payment.”

“Oh really?” He laughed.

“Ice cream and a shit ton of it.”

“And here I thought you were going to ask for money.”

“Nah too obvious, especially when I can ban Mint Chocolate Chip.”

“Oh you heathen, Bucky’s going to be mad.”

“He should be mad at his choice in ice cream flavors. Besides this is payback for webbing my room.”

_ God, he loves this kid. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 31 days of whump, we finally reached the end of Whumptober! Have a happy Halloween and if you're going out tonight be safe/have fun! Thanks so much for the support lovelies! It means a lot :)
> 
> Until next year! 
> 
> ~ Hannah


End file.
